


Tanpen shōsetsu

by vulcankirkspock



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cap Pair, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graphic Description, Idiots in Love, Lemon, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT4, Sadist Trio Pair, Seduction, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Team as Family, Tennis, Thrill Pair, poor Echizen, sensual pair
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcankirkspock/pseuds/vulcankirkspock
Summary: Kurzgeschichten über unsere Lieblings-Seigaku-Spieler. Hauptsächliche Pairings Thrill, Sensual, Cap und die ein oder andere Sadist-Trio Pair und OT4. Ganz viel Humor, Leidenschaft und Liebe.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke/Yukimura Seiichi, Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke/Yukimura Seiichi/Sanada Genichirou, Echizen Ryouma/Sanada Genichirou, Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, Fuji Shuusuke/Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	1. First Times - Thrill Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Da einige Geschichten auf FF.de deren Regeln nicht entsprechen, musste ich einige Geschichten leider aus meiner Sammlung löschen. Da ich aber auch nicht gewillt bin, meine Geschichten auf Zwang jetzt zu verändern, lade ich sie für Euch extra hier hoch und hoffe, dass Ihr auch weiterhin viel Spaß dabei habt, sie zu lesen. Und vielleicht auch das ein oder andere Kommentar hinterlassen werdet. Ich würde mich sehr freuen. <3

First Times   
  
~*~ 1. Take my hand ~*~   
  
Ryoma war noch nie die Person gewesen, die gerne menschlichen Kontakt einging. Ob nun verbal oder körperlich, war ihm dabei relativ egal. Es war natürlich anders, wenn die Person ihm als Gegner auf dem Court entgegen trat. Dann wiederum konnte er sich überzeugen lassen. Und natürlich gab es noch die seltenen Ausnahmen ausgesprochen guter Spieler, dessen allgemeine Nähe er akzeptierte. Dann kam er nach Japan und wurde gedrückt, zerdrückt und geknuddelt. Verfolgt, gestalkt und mit giftigen Getränken erpresst. Aber er wollte es insgeheim nicht ändern. Denn die Leute, die dies mit ihm taten, waren ihm nach nur einem Jahr das Wichtigste neben Tennis geworden. Sein Team.    
  
Man konnte sagen, sie gruben sich in sein Leben hinein, sodass er es sich ohne sie eigentlich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Umso schwieriger wurde es für ihn, als der Großteil von ihnen auf die Highschool wechselte und er mit Momo und Kaidoh zurückblieb. Natürlich hatte er beide gern, sie waren ebenso seine Freunde. Aber er vermisste die anderen. Nur durch diese fühlte er sich einem richtigen Team zugehörig. Dabei dachte Ryoma zuvor immer nur von sich selbst als Einzelkämpfer. Umso weniger hatte er sich je vorstellen können außerhalb des Teams mal jemanden in sein Leben zu lassen, welches abseits vom Court stattfand. Aber tatsächlich passierte das Unmögliche.    
  
Wenn Ryoma zurückblickte, konnte er nicht einmal sagen, ob es Anzeichen darauf gab.   
  
Ryoma wusste nur, dass, kurz nachdem Tezuka, Eiji, Oishi sowie Inui und Taka-san zusammen mit Fuji in die High School wechselten, Letzterer überraschend oft bei ihnen auf den Courts anzutreffen war. Meist mit seiner Kamera um den Hals, weil er sagte, jetzt noch zusätzlich neben Tennis, im Fotografie-Club zu sein und das passende Motiv für sein Thema suchte.    
  
Momo – aktueller Captain des Teams – war natürlich so naiv und ließ Fuji-senpai machen, während Ryoma als Vize das ganz anders sah. Ganz besonders, wenn der Fokus der Kamera fast ausschließlich auf Ryoma lag, als auf etwas anderem. Schließlich bestach ihn Fuji mit Sushi und Ryoma erlaubte es ihm, seine doofen Fotos zu machen.    
  
Was sie also fast drei Wochen später hier herbrachte.    
  
Dem Augenblick, in dem sie gerade den Sushishop verließen und sich eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen befand. Es war ein Vorteil, Zeit mit dem Tensai zu verbringen, der immer so angenehm ruhig war. Auch wenn Ryoma die albernen Momente mit Momo genoss und ebenso gerne mit Kaidoh, Mathe lernte.    
  
Fuji hingegen war ruhig und hielt seine Hand.    
  
Blinzelnd drehte Ryoma den Kopf und blieb im selben Moment stehen, wie die langen, überraschend weichen Finger sich um seine legten. Sein Herz raste mit einem Mal ganz merkwürdig und Ryoma konnte nur auf ihre Finger starren, die leicht unterschiedlich waren. Fujis so lang und grazil, ein wenig heller. Wogegen seine zart gebräunt, lang, aber weniger grazil wirkten. „Ryoma-kun?“   
  
Ihm war natürlich bewusst, dass er seine Hand, dem Tensai harsch entziehen könnte. Gepaart mit einem giftigen Kommentar, dass er auch alleine gehen konnte, … aber irgendetwas hielt ihn ab. Ryoma wusste nur nicht, was es war. Aber er vermutete, dass es mit diesem merkwürdigen, warmen Flattern zu tun haben musste, das ihn erfüllte. „Wieso hält Fuji-senpai meine Hand?“, fragte er schließlich ein wenig unsicher, eh er den Blick zu seinem Senpai hob, dessen blaue Augen ihn sanft, aber leicht amüsiert musterten und Ryoma wurde rot. Automatisch hob er die Hand, nur um fast ins Nichts zu greifen, weil seine Kappe in seiner Tennistasche war und er somit verlegen schnaubte. Fuji kicherte leise. Trat dann zu ihm zurück, nachdem er bereits ein paar Schritte vorgegangen war. Seine Hand ihn jedoch unweigerlich innehielten ließ, weil Ryoma ja stehen geblieben war. „Saa ...“, wisperte Fuji mit seinem üblichen Lächeln in der Stimme. Doch als er den Blick wieder hob, war sein Lächeln warm und raubte ihm fast den Atem. „... das macht man so, wenn man ein Date hat, Ryoma-kun.“   
  
„Date?“, fragte er verwirrt, aber Fuji kicherte nur erneut und strich ihm sanft ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Na komm, Ryoma-kun. Es sieht nach Regen aus und du willst doch nicht nass werden oder?“ Damit zog ihn der Ältere sanft mit sich und Ryoma konnte nichts erwidern. Immerhin sah es wirklich nach Regen aus.    
  
Erst als sie bei ihm zu Hause ankamen, fiel ihm eine passende Erwiderung ein. „Regen hat uns damals nicht gestört wieso sollte es heute?“ Seine leisen Worte ließen Fuji lächeln, eh dieser wieder an ihn herantrat und Ryoma glaubte, er würde ihn vielleicht küssen. Doch stattdessen strich ihm der Ältere nur sanft über die Wange und wünschte ihm einen schönen Abend.    
  
Nachdem Fuji aus seinem Gartentor gegangen war und er die honigbraunen Strähnen nicht mehr sehen konnte, sah Ryoma auch schon die ersten Regentropfen den Asphalt dunkel färben. So schnell und so heftig, dass Ryoma, nach einem Moment des Zögerns, die Taschen vor seiner Haustür abstellte und seinem Senpai nachlief, um diesem zu sagen, er sollte nicht im strömenden Regen nach Hause laufen.   
  
So oder so wollte er doch auf sein Sushi morgen nicht verzichten, sollte Fuji krank werden …    
  
  
~*~ 2. Read my lips ~*~   
  
Über die nächsten Tage gewöhnte sich Ryoma an das neue Gefühl von langen Fingern, die sich immer um seine schlangen, sobald Fuji in seiner Nähe war. Ebenso wurde das wahnsinnige Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb auch nach und nach weniger. Obwohl sich stattdessen nun ein merkwürdiges Flattern in seinen Eingeweiden ausbreitete, wann immer die blauen Augen des Älteren ihn anblickten und er eine warme Berührung an seinen Fingern spürte.    
  
Zunächst dachte Ryoma darüber nach, ob das, was sie hier taten, auch wirklich eine gute Sache war. Schließlich war er nicht die sonderlich sozialste Person auf dieser Welt, während Fuji selten etwas ernst zu nehmen schien. Doch dann sah er die Art, wie ihn der Ältere anblickte und all diese Zweifel lösten sich in Luft auf.    
  
Schließlich lud ihn Fuji zu sich nach Hause ein, etwa zwei Wochen nachdem er begann, Ryomas Hand zu halten und somit war er sich nicht sicher, was ihn bei dem Älteren vielleicht erwarten würde. Yumiko-san kannte er bereits von einigen Turnieren, weil sie Fuji sowie Yuuta stets unterstützte. Fujis Eltern wiederum kannte er gar nicht, weshalb er sich auch ein wenig unwohl fühlte. Fuji, der das merkte, strich ihm vor der Haustür beruhigend über den Handrücken, was Ryoma aber ganz und gar nicht beruhigte, sondern irgendwie nur noch nervöser machte. „Saa … soll ich deinen Tennisschläger rausholen?“, lächelte Fuji amüsiert, doch Ryoma schnaubte nur und blickte seinen Senpai ein wenig mürrisch an. „Ich bin nicht Taka-san, Fuji-senpai.“   
  
Fuji grinste damit und drehte ihn dann sanft an den Schultern zu sich herum, was sich Ryoma ausnahmsweise gefallen ließ. „Saa, da fällt mir ein, es wäre von Vorteil, wenn du mich bei meinem Vornamen nennen würdest.“   
  
Ryoma blinzelte. „Wieso?“, fragte er langsam, woraufhin der Ältere einen Schritt näher an ihn herantrat und die langen Finger sich aus seinen herauslösten, um sich auf seine Wange zu legen. „Saa … das macht man so in einer Beziehung, ne Ryoma.“ Automatisch musste sich Ryoma an Fujis Handgelenk festhalten, um nicht umzufallen. Jedenfalls traf ihn dieser eine Ausdruck ein wenig heftig. „Beziehung?“, murmelte er atemlos, doch Fuji lächelte nur breiter und glitt mit dem Zeigefinger unter sein Kinn. „Hmm … Einwände dagegen?“, fragte ihn Fuji zärtlich, weiterhin lächelnd, und das heftige Kribbeln in seinem Bauch machte es Ryoma unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich mit einem Mal so schwerelos und leicht an, als stünde er jeden Moment vor einer Ohnmacht.    
  
„Ryoma ...“, hauchte Fuji und blaue Augen öffneten sich plötzlich, was sein Herz heftig schlagen ließ, sobald er den intensiven Ausdruck erwiderte. Dann schluckte er und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, woraufhin Fuji begann zu strahlen. „Wundervoll. Dann … bin ich ab heute Syusuke für dich. Ne, Ryoma.“   
  
„Syusuke ...“, murmelte Ryoma fast lautlos, so, als wollte er testen, wie sich die Silben auf seiner Zunge anfühlten und tatsächlich erfüllte es ihn mit einem sehr warmen Gefühl, welches ihm bis in die Fingerspitzen fuhr. Mit denen er den starken Puls Fujis spüren konnte.    
  
„Saa.“, wisperte Fuji überraschend nahe, dass Ryoma seinen warmen Atem auf der Wange spürte und als er es wagte, den Blick erneut zu heben, waren ihm die blauen Augen näher als je zuvor. Und plötzlich fühlte sich Ryoma, als entzog ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen, sobald sich warme Lippen zärtlich auf seine legten. Sein Herz setzte praktisch aus, eh es mit einem Mal wie verrückt bis in seine Kehle begann zu schlagen und ihm den Atem komplett nahm. Aber bevor er so was Verrücktes machen konnte, wie zu versuchen den Kuss zu erwidern, löste sich Fuji von ihm und lächelte sanft gegen seine Stirn. „Du bist so niedlich. Meine Eltern werden dich lieben.“   
  
Und tatsächlich schienen die beiden nichts dagegen zu haben, das Fuji einen Freund hatte und keine Freundin. Stattdessen fragten sie Ryoma fast zu viele Dinge, auf die er wahrscheinlich nie so ehrlich gegenüber jemandem geantwortet hätte. Alleine, weil es jemand anderen nichts anzugehen hatte. Aber jemand anderes hätte auch bestimmt keine besseren Absichten, als die Eltern von Fuji – Syusuke, verbesserte sich Ryoma in Gedanken.    
  
Nach dem Abendessen dann führte ihn der Ältere auf sein Zimmer, wo Ryoma sich ein wenig unsicher umblickte. „Das sind viele Kakteen.“, murmelte er und hob die Hand automatisch in bloßer Neugierde, um eine von ihnen zu berühren, weil sie irgendwie weich aussah. Doch hielt Fuji ihn sanft davon ab, indem er die Finger um Ryomas Handgelenk schlang, während er sich von hinten an Ryomas Rücken kuschelte und den anderen Arm um seine Mitte schlang. „Saa … das würde ich nicht versuchen. Es sieht nicht so aus, doch tatsächlich sind ihre Dornen am Gefährlichsten, weil sie so fein sind und sich unter der Haut festsetzen können.“   
  
Sofort zog Ryoma seine Hand wieder zurück und runzelte dann argwöhnisch die Stirn. „Warum hat Senpai dann so viele davon hier stehen?“   
  
„Syusuke, Ryoma. Und ich hab sie, weil sie mich unendlich faszinieren.“, murmelte Fuji sanft gegen seine Schläfe, bevor Ryoma spürte, wie dieser das Kinn auf seine Schulter platzierte und die weichen, honigbraunen Haarsträhnen ihn an der Wange kitzelten. „Du erinnerst mich an sie.“, fuhr Fuji leise fort und Ryoma wusste nicht, ob er beleidigt sein sollte. Aber bevor er seinen Freund entsprechend zurechtweisen konnte, erklärte dieser sanft ... „Auch wie eine Kaktee, hast du deine Dornen, aber bei dir ist es deine ungeschlagene Ehrlichkeit und distanzierte Art, weil du dich nur selbst vor den falschen Personen schützen möchtest.“   
  
Ryoma konnte nicht glauben, wie gut ihn der Ältere bereits durchschauen konnte. Es sollte ihn ängstigen, aber irgendwie mochte er Fuji einfach schon zu sehr, als dass es ihn abschrecken würde. Daher atmete er langsam, tief durch, eh er sich in den warmen Armen drehte und Fuji daraufhin den Kopf von seiner Schulter hob. „Solltest du dann nicht Abstand halten, um dir nicht wehzutun?“, fragte Ryoma ihn leise, wobei er tief in die azurblauen Augen sah.    
  
„Saa … ich weiß genau, was ich machen kann, um mich nicht zu verletzen.“, erklärte ihm Fuji mit einem wissenden Lächeln, aber Ryoma sah etwas in den blauen Augen, das ihm sagte, dass es so leicht nicht war. Tatsächlich hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er Fuji sogar ziemlich leicht wehtun könnte … Und der Gedanke gefiel Ryoma so gar nicht, weshalb er Fujis Worte unbeantwortet ließ und sich stattdessen lieber auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um den Tensai ein wenig zaghaft zu küssen. Dieser machte ein sanftes, fast lautloses, jedoch genießendes Geräusch in seiner Kehle, bevor sich die weichen Lippen zärtlich an seinen entlang bewegten und Ryoma glaubte, er könnte sich an das hier gewöhnen.    
  
Schließlich fühlten sich selten Dinge außerhalb eines Courts so gut an, wie das hier.    
  
Damit schlang er die Arme langsam um Fujis Nacken und schloss genießend seine Augen, während sich Fujis Arme ein wenig fester um ihn legten, wodurch er an dessen Front gedrückt wurde und es wirklich, wirklich sehr genoss.    
  
  
~*~ 3. Come a little closer ~*~   
  
Ryoma saß gerade auf einer Bank im Pausenhof, wo er sein Bento aß, als er zwei Jungen miteinander tuscheln hörte. Für gewöhnlich gab er ja nichts auf solches Gerede. Noch weniger, wenn es sich um Klatsch über andere handelte. Davon hörte er bereits von seinen Klassenkameraden zu viel und ebenso von Momo-senpai. Dennoch, als er die Worte hörte, entglitt ihm beinah sein Sushi.    
  
„Niro-kun, hast du Toshi heute gesehen? Ich wette, sie haben es endlich getan.“  
„Denkst du?“  
„Natürlich. Ich meine, hast du nicht gesehen, wie er gestrahlt hat? Nach über zwei Monaten war das auch echt überfällig.“   
  
„Saa, entschuldige, ich musste Kikumaru noch etwas in Englisch erklären.“, begrüßte ihn Fuji mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln, als dieser sich neben ihn auf die Bank setzte. Dabei die langen Beine grazil über das schmale Holz schwang und Ryoma schlucken musste. „Saa, geht’s dir gut, du siehst ein wenig erschrocken aus.“   
  
„Hinin …“, murmelte Ryoma sogleich abstreitend und machte eine fahrige Bewegung mit seinen Stäbchen, wobei sein Sushi, welches immer noch darin gesteckt hatte, durch die Luft flog und Ryoma augenblicklich knallrot wurde, während Fuji amüsiert kicherte. Im Hintergrund schrie ein Mädchen und Ryoma wollte im Erdboden versinken.    
  
~*~   
  
Mit pochenden Herzen lehnte sich Ryoma gegen die Tür des Clubhauses und kniff die Augen zusammen. Was passierte gerade mit ihm? Fragte er sich, nachdem er gerade bei einem Trainingsmatch zwischen Fuji und Tezuka, seinen Freund begann anders zu beobachten, als es für ihn normal war. Schließlich bemerkte er eher Kleinigkeiten, wie die grazile Art, wenn sich Fuji bei seinem Higuma Otoshi drehte und den Schläger in einem bestimmten Winkel drehte, womit der Ball über die Bespannung rollte, eh er von ihr abprallte und auf den gegnerischen Court schlug. Aber heute fiel ihm weder das Eine noch das Andere ins Auge. Sondern mehr, wie flach und definiert Fujis Bauch aussah, als das Trikot bei seinem Aufschlag leicht flatterte und Ryoma sich vorstellte mit den Fingerspitzen über die Haut dort zu fahren, in der Vermutung, sie wäre ebenso weich, wie die an Fujis Handgelenkinnenseite. Ebenso wie dieser leise Laut, den Fuji machte, wenn er einen besonders harten Schlag von Tezuka konterte und Ryoma sich nicht fragte, wann Tezuka seine Zone einsetzen würde, um Fujis Counter unmöglich zu machen, sondern, ob er diesen Laut auch provozieren konnte, wenn Ryoma sich auf seinen Schoß setzte …   
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet, wodurch Ryoma zurückstolperte und von einem leicht überraschten Fuji festgehalten wurde. „Saa, was machst du denn hier?“, lächelte sein Freund glücklich, aber alles, was Ryoma mitbekam, war dessen Geruch von sauberem Schweiß, der von einem intensiven Match herrührte und seine Sinne entflammte. Bevor Ryoma überhaupt wusste, was er da tat, zog er Fuji am Kragen des Trikots zu sich hinab und küsste ihn innig. Seine andere Hand schob sich dabei in den feuchten Nacken seines Freundes, was ihm ein heißes, fast kräuselndes Gefühl durch den Unterbauch jagte. Fast sofort legte sich eine Hand von seinem Freund auf seine Seite, während der andere Arm, dessen Hand immer noch einen Schläger hielt, sich um seine Hüfte legte. Kurz darauf löste Fuji den Kuss, und als Ryoma die Augen öffnete, blitzten blaue Augen intensiv auf. „Saa … vielleicht sollte ich öfter gegen Tezuka spielen.“, schnurrte Fuji in einem Ton, der ihm neu war, der ihm jedoch ein intensives Prickeln über den Rücken jagte. „Mada, du solltest öfter mit mir spielen.“, erwiderte Ryoma, wobei er sich selbst nicht sicher war, auf was er es bezog. Den Court oder außerhalb davon. In dem Augenblick jedoch war es ihm auch egal. Denn Fuji küsste ihn wieder, bevor er sanft gegen eines der Fächer gedrückt wurde und Ryoma war sich sicher, wenn Tezuka nicht in dem Moment hineingekommen wäre, hätte er bestimmt den Kopf verloren.    
  
~*~   
  
„Saa, also was hat dich heute zu uns geführt?“, fragte Fuji ihn später, während sie auf Ryomas Boden zusammen Hausaufgaben machten. Karupin lag währenddessen auf dem Bett hinter ihnen und beobachtete sie aus ihren aufmerksamen, blauen Augen.    
  
Ryoma zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. „Ich hab gehört, dass Tezuka und du ein Trainingsmatch hättet, und wollte es mir ansehen.“, sagte er mit einem fast monotonen Ausdruck in der Stimme, als sei es für einen Fukubuchou völlig normal, sein eigenes und das Training der eigenen Mannschaft zu versäumen, nur um ein Trainingsmatch zu verfolgen. Aber Fakt war, Tezuka und Fuji hatte er noch nie gegeneinander spielen sehen. Und er wollte wissen, ob Fuji gegenüber Ryomas alten Buchou anders spielte, wie gegen ihn. Allerdings war es schwer sich auf dessen Stil zu konzentrieren, wenn alles was er sah, nackte, perfekte Haut war, die sein Innerstes brennen ließ.    
  
Fuji, der neben ihm auf dem Bauch lag und vor sich sein Physikbuch aufgeschlagen hatte – ein Notizzettel lag auf der rechten Seite, mit Formeln, von denen Ryoma nicht glaubte, sie jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben – drehte den Kopf zu ihm und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Dann aber lächelte sein Freund und blaue Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Saa, eifersüchtig, ob ich einen neuen Spielgefährten habe?“, kicherte Fuji, bevor er sich das Kinn auf der Handfläche abstützte. Ryoma hingegen rollte mit den Augen. Er saß im Schneidersitz neben dem Älteren und hatte sein Mathebuch aufgeschlagen, aus dem er seine Aufgaben herausschrieb, da er sie später noch mal mit Kaidoh durchgehen wollte. Dieser würde auf seinem Rückweg vom Joggen, hier vorbeikommen und sich seine Ergebnisse dann ansehen. Zwar wusste Ryoma auch, dass er Mathe mit Fuji machen konnte, aber der würde ihn gewiss nur wieder ablenken ...    
  
„Sei nicht lächerlich.“, murmelte Ryoma abwehrend. Wobei er sich wunderte, wie Fuji wohl über ihn denken würde, sollte er erfahren, was Ryoma gedacht hatte, als er ihn spielen sah. Dieser jedoch schien ihn besser zu kennen, als es ihm lieb war. „Saa … hat es dir denn wenigstens gefallen?“   
  
„Du hast verloren.“, konterte er sogleich trocken und ließ den Stift dann schließlich sinken, weil Ryoma wusste, dass er so nicht weiterkommen würde. Fuji jedoch lächelte nur unbekümmert weiter. „Also war der Überfall im Clubhaus mein Trostpflaster? Saa … was bekomme ich dann nur für einen Sieg ...“, fragte Fuji mit einem leicht schelmischen Lächeln, das Ryoma die Kehle trocken legte und er seinen Freund leicht anstarrte. Dieser kicherte jedoch im nächsten Moment nur wieder und wandte sich dem Physikbuch zu.    
  
Ryoma war sich nicht sicher, aber in dem Augenblick schien ihm etwas bewusst zu werden, weshalb er seinen Blick auch ein wenig über Fujis Form gleiten ließ. Beginnend bei der Tatsache, dass, wenn sie zusammen lernten oder allgemein alleine waren, Fuji meist auf dem Bauch lag oder die Beine überschlagen hatte. Und endete bei dem Fakt, dass, wenn er jetzt ganz genau hinsah, Ryoma erkannte, dass Fujis Puls erhöht war. Natürlich mochte man sich nun fragen, woran er das sah. Allerdings war das für ihn ein Leichtes. Denn als Tennisspieler kannte er die Methoden, mit denen man seine Atmung versuchte zu kontrollieren. Die langen, tiefen Atemzüge … Nichts anderes, was Fuji kaum wahrnehmbar neben ihm tat und doch sah er es an der zarten Bewegung der Nasenflügel.    
  
Und alleine der Gedanke, warum dies so war …    
Dass er der Grund war, warum Fuji sich so fühlte, ließ in ihm ein völlig neues, bislang gänzlich unerforschtes Gefühl frei werden, welches Ryoma noch nie geglaubt hatte, spüren zu wollen. Aber in diesem Augenblick – hier und jetzt – genoss er dieses schwerelose Gefühl in seinen Gliedern, welches alles in ihm prickeln ließ.    
  
Außerdem waren es nun drei Monate und, … auch wenn Ryoma absolut keine Ahnung hatte, ob das irgendetwas bedeutete, so wusste er, dass Fuji keine Person war, die für gewöhnlich auf etwas zu warten schien. Der Tensai war ziemlich direkt und nahm sich das, was er wollte. Dass er also wartete – wahrscheinlich auf den Moment, in dem Ryoma bereit war, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und seine Handflächen etwas feucht werden. Fast, als würde ihn der Gedanke nervös machen. Dann aber drehte Fuji den Kopf.    
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und in der Sekunde, in der Ryoma eine Art Erkenntnis in den azurblauen Augen aufflackern sah, lehnte er sich zu seinem Freund hinab und küsste ihn.    
  
Bereits wie im Clubhaus vor etwas über einer Stunde, wurde der Kuss immer intensiver, bis Fujis Mund sich etwas öffnete und Ryoma seiner Bewegung folgte. Seine Finger krallten sich fester, als gewöhnlich in die honigbraunen Strähnen, sobald sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten und Ryoma wieder dieses kräuselnde Prickeln in seinem Unterbauch spürte. Er merkte, wie Fuji die Luft einsog, bevor dieser sich auf den Rücken drehte und Ryoma sich sogleich auf seinen Schoß platzierte, noch bevor ihn Fuji an den Hüften nahm und auf sich zog. Ihm selbst entkam ein Keuchen, bei dem Gefühl von etwas Hartem, das sich gegen seinen Innenschenkel drückte, und verkrallte im selben Augenblick die Finger seiner anderen Hand in Fujis Hemd. Dieser zog sich fast sofort atemlos von dem Kuss zurück und atmete tief gegen seinen Hals. „Ryoma …“ Er hörte die Frage in der Stimme seines Freundes, wobei er nie gedacht hätte, den Moment einmal zu erleben, in dem der Tensai – welcher in der Juniortenniswelt Japans als Sadist galt und an ihrer Schule sowie ihrem Team unberechenbar – jemals nach Erlaubnis fragen würde. Aber Ryoma glaubte, es hatte etwas damit zu tun, dass ihn der Ältere gern hatte. Was ihn auch dazu brachte, langsam zu nicken. Schließlich ging es ihm doch gar nicht anders …    
  
Atemlos schloss Ryoma die Augen, bei dem Gefühl von Fujis weichen Lippen unter seinem Kinn, welche langsam tiefer glitten, gefolgt von einer heißen Zunge. Seine Finger fuhren dabei tiefer in die honigbraunen Strähnen, an denen er sich festhielt und gleichzeitig den Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ, als Fuji sich mit den Lippen an die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr entlang küsste und sich dort sachte festsaugte. Im selben Moment wurde ihm sein T-Shirt angehoben und eine Hand schob sich darunter. Zuerst nahm ihn alleine die Empfindung ein, wie zärtlich und beinahe federleicht Fujis Handfläche über seinen Rücken fuhr, bevor diese nach vorne glitt, über seinen flachen Bauch und er sich im nächsten Augenblick auf dem Rücken wiederfand.    
  
Es war schon merkwürdig, ging es ihm dabei durch den Sinn. Ryoma mochte es nämlich zum einen nicht, berührt zu werden. Und noch weniger die Oberhand zu verlieren. Aber seit dem Augenblick, in dem Fuji damals seine Hand genommen hatte, schien es ihm, als würden sich all diese Abneigungen, nur gegen alle anderen richten, aber nicht gegen Fuji. Hinzukam, dass er niemals gedacht hätte, sich je in so einer Situation zu befinden, die ihm sein perverser Vater – wenn auch mit dem anderen Geschlecht – prognostiziert hatte. Und dennoch war er hier. Erregt, zum ersten Mal, weil er es wirklich wollte und nicht, weil sein Körper es so verlangte. Mit der einen Person, die ihm wahrscheinlich mehr bedeutete, als er es je zugeben würde. Allerdings glaubte Ryoma, wenn Fuji ihn so gut durchschauen konnte, wie er es bisher getan hatte, dann wusste dieser ganz genau, warum er über all seine Grenzen gehen konnte. Warum Ryoma sich ihm hingab. Und zwar auf eine Weise, wie er sich niemandem hingeben würde.    
  
„Ryoma, … du bist unglaublich.“, wisperte Fuji in sein Ohr, bevor seine warmen, leicht vom Tennis rauen Handflächen über Ryomas Seiten glitten und er sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht aufzustöhnen, weil die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen fast unerträglich wurde. „Das … erwähnst du oft.“, erwiderte er dennoch frech, was Fuji leise kichern ließ. Aber durch dessen Erregung klang es dunkler als sonst und unglaublich anziehend. Sich über die trockenen Lippen leckend, spreizte Ryoma langsam seine Beine und drängte sich ein wenig gegen Fuji, der sich bislang mit etwas Abstand über ihn lehnte. Fast sofort spürte er, wie dessen Handflächen über seinen Hüften stoppten und ihren Griff sachte verstärkten. Es war nicht viel, aber für Ryoma das Zeichen, dass er Fuji ebenso tief unter die Haut ging, wie dieser ihm. „Saa, es stimmt.“, murmelte Fuji gegen sein Schlüsselbein und Ryoma kratzte sachte über Fujis Nacken, als dieser über seine Haut dort leckte und dann mit den Fingerspitzen unter den Bund seiner Shorts fuhr.    
  
Sein Herz schlug inzwischen Weltrekorde, so heftig pochte es. Aber Ryoma war zum Glück einen enorm schnellen Puls gewöhnt. Dennoch fühlte es sich überwältigend intensiv an. Der Gedanke, was Fuji vielleicht fühlen mochte, wenn er mit den Fingern noch tiefer glitt. Und gleichzeitig seine eigenen, überwältigenden Empfindungen ...    
  
Schließlich schlangen sich die langen Finger – welche sich auf seiner heißen Haut leicht kühl anfühlten – um sein Glied und Ryoma entließ einen atemlosen Laut, von dem er selbst rot wurde. Fuji sich jedoch etwas dagegen sein Becken bewegte. Ebenso erregt, wie Ryoma selbst. Seine linke Hand, die immer noch im Hemd des Älteren verkrallt war, legte sich etwas zittrig auf Fujis Rücken, woran er ihn enger an sich heranzog, alleine um dessen Erregung zu spüren, weil es seine eigene anfachte. Zu wissen, dass der Tensai seine Beherrschung alleine durch ihn verlor …    
  
„Ryoma.“, keuchte Fuji atemlos und dann zog er ihn auch schon sachte an den honigbraunen Strähnen, zu sich hoch, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Aber in dem Moment spürte er nebst der perfekten Bewegung um sein Glied, wie Fujis Daumen über seine empfindliche, feuchte Spitze fuhr und er ruckartig in purem Weiß unterging, während heiße, überwältigende Wellen von seinem Kopf, bis in seine Zehenspitzen strömten. Dabei bekam Ryoma leider nur nebenbei mit, wie sich Fuji gegen seinen Schenkel rieb und dann selbst mit einem betörenden Laut auf den Lippen kam. Der noch viel besser klang, als dieses leise Keuchen auf dem Court.    
  
Viel besser …    
  
  
~*~ 4. Walls ~*~   
  
Wenn Ryoma darüber ernsthaft nachdachte, dann hatte er Fuji bisher nur in zwei Situationen jemals wirklich wütend erlebt. Das war einmal gegenüber diesem Schwarzhaarigen, mit dem Yuuta immer abhing, und der Fujis Bruder eine Tennistechnik beigebracht hatte, mit der sich Yuuta damals fast den Ellbogen für alle Zeiten schwer geschädigt hätte. Und dann das eine Mal gegen Kirihara, der Ryoma bei ihrem inoffiziellen Spiel, das Knie verletzt hatte.    
  
Die Sache mit Fujis Wut jedoch war, das, wenn andere – normale Menschen – wütend waren, schrien oder beleidigten sie einander. Fuji wiederum wurde dann ganz ruhig und seine azurblauen Augen versprühten diese mörderische Kälte, bevor er sein Opfer zuerst traumatisierte und dann vor allen Zuschauern häutete.    
  
Zu beiden Situationen damals sagte er sich niemals den Tensai wütend auf sich zu machen. Und im Laufe der Zeit hätte auch Ryoma nie gedacht, vielleicht mal so unachtsam oder unüberlegt in die Gefahr zu geraten. Aber doch passierte es gerade dann, als er es am Wenigsten erwartete.    
  
Wobei es alles nur mit einer dämlichen Frage begonnen hatte ...    
  
„Was denkt ihr, hat bessere Zukunftsaussichten? Eine Beziehung oder Tenniskarriere. Ann sagt, eine Beziehung.“   
„Tse, die Karriere, natürlich.“, murmelte Ryoma Augen rollend, bevor er sich einen Bissen Schokoladentorte in den Mund schob und im selben Moment alle um ihn herum ruhig wurden. Sie trafen sich heute bei Eiji, um dessen Geburtstag zu feiern, wobei natürlich irgendwann das Thema auf Momos stetige An- und Aus-Beziehung zu Ann-chan Thema wurde und Ryoma es nervte. Er konnte sie leiden, weil sie Tennis spielen konnte und eigentlich nett schien. Aber sie versuchte Momo zu etwas zu drängen, wofür dieser offensichtlich nicht bereit war und daher fiel seine Antwort auch kühler als normal aus.    
  
„Saa … wirklich?“, fragte ihn sein Freund, der am Boden neben ihm saß und Ryomas Hand einfror. Langsam blickte er zu Fuji, dessen blauen Augen, trotz dem stetigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, einen deutlich kühlen Ausdruck enthielten, der Ryomas Herz auf merkwürdige Weise hart zusammenziehen ließ. „Auf die beiden bezogen.“, erklärte Ryoma, was Momo sofort protestieren ließ. „Was soll das denn heißen? Denkst du nicht, dass Ann und meine Beziehung mehr Potential hat, als eure?“ Momos Ausbruch brachte Kaidoh dazu, ein zischendes Geräusch zu entlassen. Alleine, weil dieser wusste, wie unangenehm Ryoma die Situation war, und der Bandana-Träger diesbezüglich hinter ihm stand. Allerdings war das auch der einzige Rückhalt, den er bekam. Denn Tezuka sowie Taka-san hielten sich schweigend sowie bewusst im Hintergrund, während Eiji mit Oishi schon auffällig lange verschwunden war. Inui saß hingegen auf dem Sofa und kritzelte eifrig mit.    
  
Ryoma starrte somit Fuji nur an, bevor dessen Augen sich wieder schlossen und er den Rest des Abends kein Wort mehr mit Ryoma sprach. Erst als er Fuji endlich mal für einen Moment alleine vorfand – beim Abwasch in der Küche – glaubte er sein Glück versuchen zu sollen, indem er versuchte zu erklären, was er gemeint hatte. „Du weißt, wie ich über deren Beziehung denke. Schließlich ändert sich ihr Status fast einmal pro Woche.“ Allerdings war alles, was er bekam kalte Ignoranz. Etwas, womit nur der Freund von Yuuta gestraft wurde, aber nicht Ryoma. Und es tat ihm ernsthaft weh, weshalb er das Einzige tat, das er konnte. Zurückschlagen. „Aber vielleicht bezieht sich meine Antwort auch auf alle Beziehungen, die ich kenne. Immerhin weiß ich, dass man beim Tennis seinen Gegner nicht einfach stehen lässt, nur weil man dessen Einstellung nicht mag.“   
  
„Saa, bei dir hat immer alles mit Tennis zu tun oder?“, erwiderte Fuji plötzlich wieder kühl, woraufhin Ryoma die Arme leicht mürrisch vor der Brust verschränkte. „Ja und? Ich weiß jedenfalls, dass es eine bessere Art des Zeitvertreibs ist, als sich mit Menschen auseinanderzusetzen, die einen nicht verstehen können.“ Porzellan stieß klirrend gegen Porzellan und dann wurde es ganz ruhig. Es war nicht gelogen. Und doch klang es selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren schmerzvoll.    
  
„Gut zu wissen.“, wisperte Fuji tonlos nach einer schier unendlich langen Zeit und Ryoma spürte kaum, wie hart er die Finger in seine Arme krallte, während er beobachtete, wie der Tensai einfach weiter abspülte, so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Seine Kehle schnürte sich mit einem Mal zu, weil er das Gefühl hatte, irgendetwas ausgelöst zu haben, das er nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Atemlos und mit einem verschwommenen Blick, starrte Ryoma gegen den perfekten, geraden Rücken seines Freundes, bevor er sich ruckartig abwandte und dann aus dem Haus stürmte. Dabei rannte er beinahe Tezuka um, der sich dabei ein Stück Torte aufs Hemd klatschte, aber darauf konnte Ryoma keine Rücksicht nehmen.   
  
~*~    
  
Ryoma hielt den Atem an, der ihm seit Stunden so wehtat, und sank dann unter die Wasseroberfläche.

* * *

* * *

Das warme, fast schon heiße Wasser, umfing seinen Körper nun vollends, was ihm ein vertrautes Gefühl wiedergab. Und doch tat ihm sein Herz immer noch weh. Jedes Mal wenn er an Fujis Worte dachte – Gut zu wissen – und dieser tonlosen Stimme, war es, als konnte er den bloßen Schmerz in den azurblauen Augen sehen. In dem Moment wurde ihm das bewusst, was ihm vor neun Monaten klar geworden war, als ihn Fuji seine Faszination über Kakteen erklärte. Sie mit Ryoma verglich. Sowie dessen Erläuterung, dass er genau wusste, wie er sie handhaben musste, um sich nicht zu verletzen …    
  
Und doch waren sie nun hier. Der einen Situation, von der Ryoma instinktiv wusste, dass es irgendwann passieren würde, weil er eben schrecklich unsensibel war. Er hatte Fuji wehgetan.    
  
Der einen Person, die zählte …    
  
Ein dumpfes Klopfen ließ ihn langsam mit dem Kopf wieder an die Oberfläche kommen. „Was?“, fauchte er. Jedoch völlig emotionslos, wodurch Ryoma erneut spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte. „Nicht so frech, du Bengel. Dein Freund ist hier.“   
  
So schnell war Ryoma noch nie aus der Wanne, wie in dem Augenblick. Seine Haare waren noch tropfnass und sein Pyjama klebte ihm an der Haut, als er die Treppe runter rannte, nur um mitten auf dieser stehen zu bleiben, weil am Eingang nicht Fuji stand, sondern Tezuka und er für eine Sekunde verlegen auf den leicht bräunlichen Fleck auf dessen Hemd blickte. „… Buchou.“, murmelte Ryoma und Tezuka nickte knapp. „Hast du einen Moment, Echizen?“   
  
Ryoma schluckte den Schmerz in seiner Kehle hinab, bevor er knapp nickte und sich dann wieder umdrehte. Seine Hände ballten sich für einen Moment zu Fäusten, als sich sein Blick wieder verschwamm, doch atmete er tief durch bei dem Aufstieg die Treppe hoch und ging dann dem Flur entlang zu seinem Zimmer. So, dass alles, was , ein leicht feuchtes Gefühl in seinen Augenwinkeln war, was er sich unbemerkt von Tezuka von dort wischte. Dieser schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich dann auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, während sich Ryoma im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett setzte, und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu wirken. Nicht so, als hätte ihn Tezuka eben noch weinend aus Eijis Haus rennen sehen.    
  
„Fuji ist ziemlich verletzt.“, sagte Tezuka ruhig und Ryoma blickte starr zur Seite, bevor er knapp nickte und sich erneut über einen Augenwinkel fuhr. „Ich weiß.“, erwiderte er somit, wobei er nicht glauben konnte, wie verletzt er selbst dadurch klang.    
  
„Ich hab nicht gedacht, ihr wärt euch so nahe. Aber er hat dich sehr gern, Echizen.“ Tezukas Stimme war ruhig und warm. Nicht eindringlich, wie auf dem Court und ebenso wenig bestimmend. Und doch war die Aussage dahinter so klar, wie noch nie.    
  
Tu ihm nicht weh … Tu dir nicht weh.   
  
Für einen Augenblick blieb Tezuka noch sitzen. Fast solange, wie Ryoma gegen den eigenen Schmerz angehen konnte und das Gesicht dann hoffnungslos in den Handflächen vergrub. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, Fuji wehzutun. Dafür hatte er ihn doch viel zu gern ...   
  
~*~   
  
Da am nächsten Tag Sonntag war, fand es Ryoma angebracht auch so früh wie möglich zu Fuji zu gehen, um sich zu entschuldigen. Es war angebracht und anständig. Nicht einmal sein Stolz sagte ihm hierzu etwas anderes. Und doch, als er an der Haustür klingelte und Fujis Mutter ihm öffnete, schämte er sich. „Schau nicht so, Ryoma-kun. Das ist die Gefahr, wenn man sich verliebt. Man verletzt einander so schnell, ohne es wirklich zu beabsichtigen.“    
  
Verliebt …?   
  
Er starrte auf den Punkt, an dem die brünette Frau noch gestanden hatte, bevor sie ihm sanft über die Schulter strich und dann am Rücken zärtlich in Richtung Treppe schob. „Du weißt ja, wo sein Zimmer ist.“   
  
Natürlich wusste er es nach fast neun Monaten der Beziehung und doch fiel es Ryoma nie schwerer einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu gehen.    
  
Was, wenn Fuji ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte?    
Was, wenn er ihn so sehr verachtete, wie Yuutas Freund oder Kirihara?    
  
Ryoma stoppte schließlich vor Fujis Tür und starrte gegen das weiß gestrichene Holz. Plötzlich dachte er an all die vielen ersten Male mit Fuji. An den Moment, als dieser nach seiner Hand griff. Und ihn wenige Wochen später küsste. So sanft und … ihn dabei mit seinen blauen Augen immer auf diese eine, so unglaublich zärtliche Art anblickte, wodurch sein Herz immer so schnell schlug.   
  
Er dachte daran, dass Fuji die einzige Person war, die er nicht in seinem Leben tolerierte, eben weil er ein ausgezeichneter Spieler war, sondern, weil er ihn …    
  
Ohne zu klopfen, öffnete er leise die Tür, nur um überraschend stehen zu bleiben. Anders als sonst waren die Vorhänge zugezogen und nur wenig Licht schien durch die Seiten hindurch. Fuji selbst lag noch im Bett, obwohl es bereits neun Uhr war und er sich um die Zeit meist auf dem National Geographic Sender eine Dokumentation über den Yellowstone Nationalpark ansah.    
  
Für einen Moment schmerzte es Ryoma, zu erkennen, dass er Schuld daran war, das Fuji von ihm verletzt genug war, um nicht mal die Lust zu haben, sich seine Lieblingsdokumentation anzusehen. Dann aber fasste er all seinen Kampfgeist zusammen und schloss leise die Tür, bevor er langsam auf das Bett herantrat und davor stehen blieb.    
  
Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt.    
  
Ryoma hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, ob das, was er jetzt tat, gut enden würde. Wenn er sogar ehrlich war, so hatte er eine scheiß Angst, dass ihn Fuji mit einem beherzten Tritt sofort auf den Boden verfrachten würde. Aber das, was er gestern gesagt hatte, … das musste er mit Taten ausradieren und konnte es nicht mit Worten zurücknehmen. Also streifte er sich seinen Hoodie ab sowie seine Jogginghose und hob dann Fujis Bettdecke an, unter die er eiligst glitt. Fast augenblicklich wurde er mit intensiver Körperwärme überzogen, welche unter der Decke herrschte. Einer Wärme, die Ryoma so unendlich gern hatte. Welche ihm jedoch nie so eine Angst bescherte, wie in diesem Augenblick.    
  
„Es ist unhöflich, sich ungefragt zu jemandem ins Bett zu legen.“, murmelte Fuji und Ryoma schluckte hart, bevor er zaghaft die Hand unter der Decke ausstreckte. So lange, bis er mit den Fingerspitzen gegen den schmalen Rücken stieß, welcher sich plötzlich bewegte und er die Hand ruckartig zurückzog. Erschrocken zurückgewiesen zu werden. Doch dann wurde er von zwei langen Armen umschlungen und Ryoma entließ erleichtert die Luft, die er angehalten hatte. „Es tut mir leid.“, wisperte er ehrlich gegen Fujis Halsbeuge, während warme Hände sich über seinen Rücken bewegten. Erst Minuten später wurde er sich auch darüber bewusst, warum Fuji ihn tröstete und nicht er seinen Freund …    
  
„Ich dachte, Tezuka hätte gelogen, … als er sagte, du hättest geweint.“, hauchte Fuji sanft und Ryoma wollte es leugnen. Aber die Feuchtigkeit auf Fujis Haut und T-Shirt, würde seine Lüge betrügen. Stattdessen fuhr er sich mit den Handrücken über die Augen und schluckte. Dann sank er zurück auf das Kissen, wobei ihm Fuji tief in die Augen sah. „Ich weiß, dass dir Tennis das Liebste im Leben ist, Ryoma. Und das –...“    
  
„Nein.“, hauchte Ryoma plötzlich, bei der plötzlichen Erinnerung wieder an das, was Fujis Mutter ihm eben gesagt hatte und er spürte, wie sich für einen Moment sein Herzschlag so heftig beschleunigte, dass ihm die Atmung versagte. „Tennis …“ Er blinzelte, weil seine Stimme sich so komisch anhörte. Dann jedoch lehnte er sich zu Fuji hoch und küsste ihn. Für einige Sekunden sehr zärtlich, bevor er die Hände in Fujis Nacken schob und sich mit ihm drehte, sodass er auf dessen Becken sitzen und sich an ihn schmiegen konnte.    
  
Erst Minuten später kuschelte er seinen gesamten Körper an Fujis heran, auf dem er lag und dessen Geruch tief in sich aufnahm. Es genoss, wie die warmen Handflächen seinen Körper streichelten. „Es gibt absolut niemand … mit dem ich lieber zusammen wäre, als mit dir.“, flüsterte Ryoma schließlich und dachte gleichzeitig an Karupin. Doch diese teilte sich diesen Platz in seinem Herzen mit Fuji. „Saa … und dabei spielen wir doch nicht mal so oft Tennis zusammen.“   
  
Ryoma spürte, wie sein Mundwinkel ein wenig zuckte, eh er den Kopf drehte und Fuji dann von seiner Position aus, in die Augen sah. „Vielleicht sollten wir das ändern?“, grinste er frech. Aber Fuji schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, wobei die blauen Augen wissend blitzten. „Saa, lieber nicht … sonst verlierst du noch dein Herz an mich.“   
  
Das hab ich doch schon, dachte Ryoma, ließ sich jedoch wortlos, in einen weiteren sehr intensiven Kuss ziehen.    
  
  
~*~ 5. Be my first, one and only ~*~   
  
Es gab eine Regel, von der Ryoma nicht glaubte, dass es tatsächlich viele Teenager gab, die sich daran hielten. Aber tatsächlich war es einem Erwachsenen in Japan nicht gestattet, sexuell mit einem unter Sechzehnjährigen zu verkehren. Und eigentlich glaubte Ryoma, dass, nach allem, was Fuji und er bereits getan hatten, das sowieso nichtig machte …    
  
Dennoch … als Ryoma sechzehn wurde, war nicht sein erster Gedanke, dass er nur noch wenige Monate vor sich hatte, bevor ihr Team endlich wieder zusammen auf ein und demselben Court stehen würde. Er dachte ebenso wenig an die, von jetzt an neun Monate und drei Wochen, bis zu den Nationals. Nein. Tatsächlich dachte er absolut nicht an Tennis, sondern nur an die Tatsache, dass seine Eltern zusammen mit Nanako-kun über das Weihnachtswochenende einen Ausflug machten – Ryoma war nie sonderlich weihnachtlich gewesen, nicht einmal im Amerika – weshalb er mit Fuji alleine wäre.    
  
Dabei hatten sie natürlich nie über Sex gesprochen. Geschweige denn über die Dinge, die sie bereits taten. Es passierte einfach. Schließlich waren sie auch sehr leidenschaftlich, was Ryoma umso mehr liebte. Und doch fühlte er sich heute so, als würde heute endlich der Moment kommen, in dem Fuji und er eine richtige Einheit eingehen würden. Seine Gedanken ließen ihn beinahe mit den Augen rollen. Wann war er eigentlich so furchtbar kitschig geworden, dachte Ryoma, während er sich die Haare schamponierte und kurz darauf wieder ausspülte. Das hatte er nun von so viel menschlichem Kontakt. Er wurde weich …    
  
Oder war das eine normale Entwicklung?   
  
Ryoma fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Bauch und sah an sich hinab. Er war seit ihrer Beziehung etwa vier Zentimeter gewachsen. Fuji sechs. Es war gemein, dachte Ryoma. Allerdings genoss er es manchmal, kleiner zu sein, weil er sich dann auf Fuji besonders angenehm kuscheln konnte. Wie Karupin, wenn sie auf ihm lag. Er war zudem immer noch schmaler als seine anderen Klassenkameraden, und obwohl Ryoma definitiv nicht schwach war, war er optisch nicht sonderlich muskulös. Mehr definiert und sehnig. Fuji war ähnlich wie er gebaut. Allerdings waren dessen Schultern breiter, als Ryomas und das war definitiv etwas, das Ryoma liebte. Besonders wenn sie miteinander intim waren, weil er sich dann an ihm besser festhalten konnte und alleine bei dem Gedanken, wie ihn Fuji letzte Nacht hielt, während er …    
  
Sein Kopf sank gegen die Fliesen, während er die Finger um seine erwachende Erregung schlang und sich dann auf die Lippen biss. Sollte er sich irren und Fuji würde heute nichts unternehmen … Ryoma glaubte, er würde ihn selbst besteigen.    
  
~*~   
  
Atemlos schnappte Ryoma nach Luft und stützte sich dann auf die Knie ab. „Saa … noch mal?“, fragte ihn Fuji mit einem befriedigten Lächeln, wobei Ryoma zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bereit war, nein zu einem weiteren Spiel zu sagen. „Gibt es einen Grund, mich so zu jagen?“, fragte Ryoma ein wenig grummelig, bevor er zum Netz trat, wo Fuji bereits stand und ihn anstrahlte. „Saa … du bist jetzt sechzehn, Ryoma, ich dachte, da willst du es vielleicht ein wenig … intensiver.“    
  
Seine Wangen färbten sich ein wenig Rosa, was ihn ärgerte, aber so, wie ihn Fuji anlächelte, nicht lange. Schließlich griff Ryoma nach dessen Kragen und zog ihn dann zu sich hinab in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Keine Sekunde später spürte er Fujis Schläger auf seinem Hintern, der ihn näher an den Älteren und somit gegen das Netz drückte, welches zwischen ihnen lag. Seine freie Hand schob sich sofort in Fujis Nacken, welcher leicht feucht war und eigentlich sollten sie nicht so lange in der kühlen Dezemberluft verschwitzt stehen. Aber diese frische Luft, gepaart mit Fujis Geruch, machte Ryoma wahnsinnig. „Saa … duschen?“, fragte Fuji ihn atemlos, was Ryoma leicht grinsen ließ. Vielleicht hatte er 3 – 6 verloren, aber Fuji so atemlos nach einem Kuss zu sehen … machte das definitiv wieder wett. „Duschen.“, bestätigte Ryoma schließlich und ließ sich von Fuji kurz darauf in Ryomas Haus ziehen. Ihre Turnschuhe fanden den Weg zurück neben die Tür. Jedoch hastig und Ryoma war nicht einmal ganz aus dem rechten Turnschuh, da drückte ihn Fuji gegen die Wand neben das Schuhregal und küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich.    
  
„Syusuke ...“, wisperte Ryoma ein wenig atemlos gegen Fujis Lippen, bei dem Gefühl von langen Fingern, die unter seinem Shirt fuhren und seine verschwitzte Haut streichelten. Ihm dabei erregende Schauer über den Rücken jagten. „... gib es zu. Du wolltest … mich nur auspowern, damit ich mich nicht wehre ...“, keuchte Ryoma und schlang automatisch ein Bein um Fujis Hüfte, als dieser sein Becken etwas gegen seines drängte. „Saa … aber nicht doch, Ryoma.“, kicherte Fuji, keuchte jedoch gegen seinen Hals, nur um mit der Zunge dann darüber zu gleiten und ihn endgültig hart werden zu lassen.    
  
„Wir sollten duschen ...“, keuchte Ryoma mit viel zu intensiven und schmutzigen Gedanken in seinem Kopf. „Saa … aber du schmeckst so gut.“, erwiderte Fuji dunkel, was ihn heftig erröten ließ. Schließlich ließ der Ältere für ein paar Augenblicke genug Abstand zwischen ihnen, sodass sie es in Ryomas Badezimmer schafften. Dort jedoch zog ihm Fuji sogleich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und die Shorts von den Hüften. Im nächsten Moment wurde er in die Dusche geschoben, während er noch dabei war Fujis Shirt über dessen Kopf zu ziehen. Und gerade als er dessen Shorts hinab strich, fiel auch schon heißes Wasser über sie. Es konnte Ryoma nicht weniger kümmern. Stattdessen schmiss er das nasse Teil einfach achtlos aus der Kabine, bevor er auf die Knie sank und über Fujis Erregung leckte. Sogleich schoben sich lange Finger in seine Haare, und ein leises, doch lustvolles Stöhnen hallte durch die Duschkabine.    
  
Seine eigenen Hände schoben den Tensai gegen die Fliesen, während sich seine Lippen um die geschwollene Spitze legten und er ihn dann vollends in den Mund nahm. Seine Augen schlossen sich dabei genießend. Zugegeben, als er das erste Mal selbst vor Fuji auf die Knie gegangen war, war sein einziges Ziel damals, den Tensai zum Stöhnen zu bringen und nicht, wie sehr er es selbst mal genießen würde, Oralsex zu haben. Aber tatsächlich genoss Ryoma es, diese Macht über Fuji zu haben. Ihm jeden einzelnen Laut nur durch seine Zunge und einem geschickten, langen Saugen entlocken zu können. Hin und wieder ließ er dabei seine Finger ebenfalls über dessen Länge gleiten oder massierte seine Hoden, aber heute wollte er ihn wahnsinnig machen. Wortwörtlich. Und zwar so lange, bis ihn der Ältere endlich das sagen würde, was Ryoma schon so lange aus seinem Mund hören wollte …    
  
Als sich die langen Finger schließlich endlich um seine nassen, grünschwarzen Strähnen festigten, öffnete Ryoma die Augen und blickte dann genussvoll nach oben, in Fujis intensive, vor Lust schimmernde. Neckisch ließ er seine Zunge über die heiße Spitze gleiten, bevor er wieder saugte und Fuji fast schon herausfordernd anblickte. Dann flatterten die langen Wimpern, im gleichen Augenblick, wie Fujis Kopf in den Nacken sank und er Ryomas Haar fester denn je krallte. „Ah … Ryoma, ich … ich will dich!“    
  
Sofort zog sich Ryoma von seiner Erregung zurück und leckte sich dann mehr als zufrieden über die leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Keinen Augenblick später zog ihn Fuji sanft zu sich nach oben und glitt mit den Fingern aus seinen Haaren heraus, über sein Rückgrat. „Ich hab dir nicht wehgetan oder?“, wurde er leicht atemlos gefragt, woraufhin Ryoma nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und dann mit einem Mal spürte, wie sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, bei dem zarten Gefühl von langen Fingern, welche sich fast spielerisch zwischen seine Pobacken schoben. Fuji musste seine körperliche Reaktion bemerken und schmunzelte sanft gegen seine Stirn. „Saa … ich nehme dich nicht in der Dusche, Ryoma … egal wie verführerisch es wäre.“   
  
Wenige Minuten später, küsste sich Fuji an seinem Körper hinab, während sie auf Ryomas warmem Bett lagen. „Ich kann dich später immer noch gegen die Fliesen nehmen, wenn du das willst. Schließlich haben wir in ein paar Monaten wieder die Gemeinschaftsduschen für uns ...“, schnurrte Fuji gegen seinen Hüftknochen dunkel. Dabei wollte Ryoma ihm sagen, dass er es mit ihm nicht in der Gemeinschaftsdusche machen würde. Doch der Gedanke mit Fuji dort zu stehen … ließ ihn plötzlich umso euphorischer darüber denken, auf die Highschool gehen zu können. Auch, wenn es bedeutete, dass sie dann nur noch zwei Jahre zusammen auf der Schule hatten, bevor Fuji seinen eigenen Weg gehen würde. Heute … jetzt, wollte Ryoma nicht daran denken. Was ihm aber auch nicht schwerfiel, sobald die heiße Zunge seines Geliebten, über seine Erregung glitt.    
  
Automatisch spreizte Ryoma seine Beine dabei weiter und schluckte hart, bei dem Anblick von feuchten, honigbraunen Strähnen, die über seine Erregung fielen. Lange Finger schoben seine Schenkel ein wenig weiter auseinander und dann spürte er auch schon Fujis Lippen um seine Erregung, womit sich seine Augen schlossen. Er liebte dieses Gefühl mehr, als es einen Ball aufzuschlagen. Ryoma konnte es also umso weniger erwarten, Fuji endlich in sich zu spüren.    
  
„Wenn es zu viel wird ...“, hauchte Fuji schließlich gegen seinen Innenschenkel, nachdem er sich von ihm löste und Ryoma außer Atem zu ihm hinabblickte. „Syusuke … ich … will dich endlich spüren.“, wisperte Ryoma zurück und erwiderte den warmen, liebevollen Blick seines Freundes, bevor dieser langsam nickte. Kurz darauf beobachtete Ryoma, wie Fuji die Tube des Gleitgels öffnete, wobei er erkannte, wie dessen Finger ein wenig zitterten und er die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Sanft umfasste Ryoma ihn. Sein Herz schlug seit Minuten so hart und fest, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Doch nicht daran, Fujis Finger je zittern zu sehen. „Bist du denn … bereit?“, fragt er Syusuke leise, welcher entgeistert blinzelte. Dann aber strahlte Fuji wieder mit diesem einen Ausdruck, der ganz alleine Ryoma gehörte, und richtete sich über ihn auf, wobei dessen Haare ihm ein wenig wirr in die Stirn fielen.    
  
Ryoma fand, er sah noch nie so atemberaubend schön aus.    
  
„Saa … ich will dich schon sehr … sehr lange, Ryoma. Aber ich möchte, dass das hier besonders wird und nicht nur, weil ich jetzt mit dir offiziell ...“ Und zum ersten Mal erkannte Ryoma einen feinen Hauch von Röte auf den sonst so perfekt beherrschten Gesichtszügen. Es war verrückt, aber es war egal, wie lange sie bereits zusammen waren. Wann immer er etwas an Fuji erkannte oder in diesem hervorholen konnte, fühlte sich Ryoma irgendwie besonders. „Ich liebe dich.“, entkam es ihm plötzlich, ohne dass es geplant war. Doch lag es schon so lange und so offen zwischen ihnen, irgendwie … glaubte er, war es sowieso nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann es ihm über die Lippen kommen würde. Allerdings war es dieses unglaublich intensive Strahlen, mit dem ihm Fuji anblickte, auch mehr als wert. „Ich liebe dich auch, Ryoma.“   
  
Ich weiß, … ging es Ryoma durch den Kopf. Weil er ein Vollidiot wäre, es nicht zu wissen, so, wie ihn Fuji ansah. Und doch konnte er sich nicht glücklicher schätzen, als diese Worte endlich zu hören.    
  
Einen Moment später schob Fuji ihm ein Kissen unter den Hintern, und wenn er zuvor noch glaubte, es sei lediglich dazu da, damit er es vielleicht ein wenig komfortabler hatte, dann irrte er sich. Schließlich begann ihn Fuji vorsichtig vorzubereiten, wobei sich zuerst die Spitze seines Zeigefingers über eine Stelle Ryomas bewegte, von der er noch vor einem Jahr niemals geglaubt hätte, sie sich von jemandem berühren zu lassen. Sein Gesicht lag dabei brennend in Fujis Halsbeuge vergraben, während dieser zärtlich über die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr küsste und leckte. Und gerade als sich Ryoma an dieses erregende Gefühl, des eingecremten Fingers an seiner Öffnung gewöhnte, schob sich dieser sehr langsam und ebenso vorsichtig in ihn. Automatisch festigten sich seine Finger, welche auf Fujis Schultern lagen, wo er sich festhielt. Fuji entließ einen langen, heißen Atemzug, wodurch ihm bewusst wurde, wie gut es sich auch für ihn anfühlen musste. Für Ryoma selbst war es nicht ganz schmerzvoll, aber irgendwie merkwürdig in den ersten Sekunden.    
  
Dann aber drehte Fuji sein Handgelenk und bewegte seine Fingerkuppe ein wenig, wodurch Ryoma atemlos aufstöhnte. Fast wie bei einem elektrischen Schlag, fuhr sein Becken Fujis Hand entgegen, sobald dieser den einen Finger etwas aus ihm herauszog. Nach einigen Augenblicken, schob sich schließlich ein zweiter Finger in ihn, der es ihm eine Sekunde schwer machte überhaupt atmen zu können. Doch hielt auch diese Empfindung nur für wenige Momente an. Langsam entließ Ryoma die Luft aus seinen Lungen, während er seine Finger versuchte, zu entspannen, die sich ein wenig hart in Fujis Schultern krallten. Dieser jedoch schien sich wenig darüber zu beschweren. Stattdessen atmete er schwerer gegen Ryomas Hals, und als er es sich wagte das Gesicht aus seiner Halsbeuge zu nehmen, kannte er den leicht angestrengten Ausdruck auf Fujis Gesichtszügen.    
  
Der Anblick ließ Ryoma beinahe vergessen, was sie hier taten, so sehr überwältigte es ihn, den Tensai so offen und völlig entblößt zu sehen. Dabei waren Emotionen selten auf Fujis Gesichtszügen, sondern wenn überhaupt, überwiegend aus dessen tiefblauen Augen zu entnehmen. „Syusuke ...“, wisperte Ryoma somit hauchzart, wodurch diese sich öffneten und sein Herz einen fast schmerzvollen Satz machte, bei der Intensität von dem, was er in Fujis Augen sah.    
  
Pure Begierde und Lust.    
  
Eine Sekunde erwiderte Ryoma den Blick, wobei das delikate Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen, in den Hintergrund rückte, bevor er eine Hand von Fujis Schulter nahm und mit ihr über seine Wange strich. Natürlich ging es ihm nicht anders und irgendwie glaubte er, wenn er den Ausdruck in seinen eigenen Augen lesen könnte, würde er vor Scham vergehen. Zumindest im ersten Augenblick. Dann jedoch würde ihm bewusst werden, wer ihn so sehen würde und durch wen diese Empfindungen primär ausgelöst wurden. Denn nichts anderes zählte, wenn sie zusammen waren. Das, was sie einander bedeuteten …    
  
„Hör nicht auf.“, wisperte er schließlich, nachdem Fuji seine Finger in ihm nicht weiter bewegt hatte. Ob nun aus Sorge, sich der eigenen Begierde so sehr hinzugeben, dass er die Beherrschung verlieren und Ryoma wehtun könnte oder weil er nicht sicher war, ob Ryoma selbst schon bereit war, … war ihm ziemlich egal. Stattdessen hob er sein Becken wieder ein wenig an, wodurch die langen Finger etwas tiefer in ihn glitten und Ryoma von seinen eigenen Hemmungen abließ. Er lag hier immerhin mit der einen Person, die er mehr als Tennis liebte und somit war es einfach loszulassen. Den Kopf in den Nacken fallen zu lassen und Fuji seine Kehle zu entblößen, welcher sogleich darüber leckte, während lange Finger sich mit einem Mal tiefer in ihn schoben. Dabei spürte er ein unvergleichbares Prickeln durch seinen Unterleib fahren, welches er noch nicht einmal verspürte, wenn Fuji mit der Zunge unter seine Vorhaut fuhr.    
  
Sein Rücken drückte sich durch, als wenige Minuten später ein dritter Finger in ihn glitt und das dieses Mal beinahe problemlos. Ryoma glaubte so langsam vor Lust zu vergehen, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhalten konnte, Fujis Nacken zu packen und ihn wieder in einen atemberaubenden Kuss zu verwickeln. Dabei stöhnte dieser in den Kuss, während er die langen Finger nach und nach schneller bewegte. Aber Ryoma wollte es weniger schneller, als … „Tiefer.“, keuchte er atemlos gegen Fujis Lippen, wobei er seine freie Hand zwischen sie gleiten ließ, um das schmale Handgelenk zu umschließen und sich selbst härter gegen Fujis Finger zu bewegen, diesem jedoch entkam ein atemloses Fluchen, bevor er Ryomas Hüfte ein wenig zitternd festhielt.    
  
„Saa … nicht so stürmisch.“, schmunzelte Fuji atemlos, woraufhin Ryoma ihn nur ebenso atemlos anstarren konnte. Seine Erregung tropfte bereits auf seinen Bauch. Und er stand so kurz vor einer unglaublichen Erlösung, die er jedoch erst spüren wollte, wenn der Ältere sich endlich in ihn schieben würde … „Weißt du … eigentlich, wie du aussiehst, Ryoma?“, hörte Ryoma die Lust getränkte Stimme seines Geliebten an seinem Ohr, eh sich die Finger langsam aus ihm herauszogen und Ryoma fast wimmern musste, aufgrund des so plötzlich leeren Gefühls in ihm. Doch konnte er sich gerade noch auf die Lippen beißen.    
  
Mit brennenden Wangen, drehte er den Kopf auf dem Kissen, womit er Fujis erregten Blick begegnete, der sich von seinem Gesicht absenkte, über seinen Oberkörper und dann richtete sich Fuji ein wenig über ihm auf. Automatisch festigten sich seine Finger um Fujis Nacken, wobei dieser ein wenig lächelte, eh er mit den Handflächen über seine Innenschenkel streichelte. „Saa … ich glaube, du hast absolut keine Ahnung …“, murmelte Fuji, eh er sich mit einer Hand dann neben Ryoma auf der Matratze abstützte. Und Ryoma selbst wusste, dass der Ältere selbst keine Ahnung darüber hatte, wie er auf Ryoma wirkte oder was er mit ihm anstellte.    
  
Aber noch eh er sich in diesem Gedanken verlieren konnte, fühlte er die feuchte Spitze des Älteren sachte zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten, wo sie über seine Öffnung rieb. „Syusuke ...“, keuchte Ryoma atemlos vor Erregung. Und dann endlich … endlich schob sich der Ältere in ihn. Nur beiläufig merkte er, wie sich seine Zehen in dem Laken kräuselten, bei dem unglaublichen Prickeln sowie delikaten Ziehen, das von seinem Hintern, durch ihn hindurch jagte.    
  
Zu sagen, er hätte nie davor Angst gehabt, dass es ihm mal wehtun könnte, mit Fuji intim zu werden, wäre gelogen. Aber jetzt strafte sich Ryoma für diese wirren Gedanken. Schließlich würde dieser nie zulassen, ihm Schmerzen zu zufügen. Ganz egal, was alle über ihn sagten. Fuji war kein Sadist in seinen Augen. Sonst hätte er Ryoma nicht so gut auf das hier vorbereitet …    
  
Denn es schmerzte nicht, egal wie merkwürdig es sich anfühlte, so etwas … Großes in sich geschoben zu bekommen. Stattdessen zog es. Jedoch nicht schmerzhaft, aber erregend. Wie, wenn Fuji ihn nach dem Orgasmus noch einige Sekunden weiter berührte oder leckte.    
  
Dabei fragte er sich instinktiv, ob Fuji dieselbe Überwältigung in seinen Augen lesen konnte, wie Ryoma in den azurblauen. Dann aber glitten warme, lange Finger zärtlich durch seine feuchten Haare, hinab über seine Schläfe, zu seiner Wange und Ryoma schloss genießend seine Augen, um sich an die warme Handfläche zu schmiegen. Seine eigenen Hände lösten sich ebenfalls von ihrer Position. Wobei die eine von Fujis Nacken herausglitt, über dessen Rücken und er mit der anderen über Fujis Hüfte streichelte, nach oben über seine schmale Seite. „Nimm mich ...“, verlangte er schließlich ein wenig atemlos, sobald Fuji ganz in ihm war und dieses berauschende Gefühl ihn schier wahnsinnig machte. Es fühlte sich fast so an, wie wenn sie zu lange um ein Love-Game spielten. Dem einen Punkt so nah und doch stets so fern …    
  
„Saa ...“, hauchte Fuji leise, wodurch er die Augen wieder aufschlug und dann zog sich der Ältere zurück. Erneut durchzog ihn ein leichtes Brennen, aber dieses strömte ohne Umwege in sein Glied, wodurch er den Rücken durchstreckte und seine Spitze begann, gegen Fujis Bauch zu reiben.    
  
Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dieses Kissen unter seinem Hintern diente dem Komfort. Doch als sich Fuji wieder in ihn schob – dieses Mal in einem anderen Winkel – wurde ihm der tatsächliche Zweck erst richtig bewusst, wodurch er die Beine um Fujis schmale Hüften schlang und ihn im nächsten Moment fester in sich drückte. „Ryoma!“ Er wollte nicht mehr flehen, noch bitten. Aber Ryoma brauchte mehr. Und genau das kam ihm auch über die Lippen, nachdem sich Fujis freie Hand unter seinen Rücken schob, knapp über seinen Hintern, wo er zusätzlich leicht angehoben wurde. Ryomas Schenkel schmiegten sich dabei fester um die schmalen Hüften, wodurch Fuji automatisch tiefer in ihn eindrang.    
  
Es war der pure Wahnsinn, ging es durch Ryomas fast gedankenlosen Kopf, während er sich immer fester an Fuji hielt, der begann in immer kürzeren, aber festeren sowie schnelleren Bewegungen in ihn zu stoßen, wobei sein Glied auf immer intensivere Art an Fujis Bauch rieb, was es unmöglich machte nicht zu kommen.    
  
Egal wie gerne er es hinauszögern wollte, so überflutete es Ryoma regelrecht, als Fujis Arm ihn vollends umschlang und dann etwas Bestimmtes in ihm traf, durch das er einfach nur noch fiel …    
  
  
~*~ + 1. When I see you again ~*~   
  
Als seine Augen auf tiefes Azurblau fielen, wurde ihm klar, dass es schon sehr lange her war, an seine Jugend zurückzudenken. An die heimlichen, ersten Küsse im Clubhaus sowie den langen Nächten, in denen sie einfach nur im Bett gelegen und sich stundenlang berührt hatten. Ryoma wurde ebenfalls bewusst, dass es für ihn, nachdem Fujis Karriere diesen ebenso oft um den Erdball führte, wie Ryomas eigene Tenniskarriere ihn selbst, es absolut niemand geschafft hatte, in ihm die gleiche Leidenschaft sowie Intensität eines Kribbelns in seinem Bauch auszulösen, wie der Brünette.    
  
Es war so einfach gewesen, in verschiedene Richtungen zu gehen ...    
Und doch unmöglich je komplett loszulassen.    
  
Weshalb Ryoma sich auch, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, einfach den Weg durch die vielen verschiedenen Personen bahnte. Dabei ignorierte, wie sie ihn ansahen, weil Japans bester Tennisspieler gerade zum ersten Mal dabei war, einen Journalisten von sich aus anzusteuern, statt sich von ihm abzuwenden.    
  
Das Verrückte an der Sache war, wie ihm fast amüsanterweise klar wurde, dass es völlig egal war, ob er nun fünfzehn oder fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt war. Der Augenblick, in dem seine Finger sich um Fujis lange legten, erfüllte ihn immer noch mit demselben Prickeln, wie damals. Auch, wenn ihm vielleicht bewusst sein sollte, dass sie damit denselben und schmerzlichen Weg wie vor acht Jahren einschlagen könnten. Als sich ihre Leben auseinander bewegten.    
  
Und trotz dieser Möglichkeit sah er die gleiche Wärme und dieselbe Hoffnung in Azurblau aufflackern, wie Ryoma wahrscheinlich im selben Moment in den Augen trug. „Saa … dann ist es wohl ein Date, ne Ryoma.“, hauchte Fuji, wobei er mit siebenundzwanzig Jahren immer noch so amüsiert klang, wie damals mit siebzehn. Was ihm jedoch nur bewies, dass es nichts ausmachte, wie weit sie vielleicht voneinander entfernt wären. Innerlich würde sich nichts ändern. Zumindest wusste Ryoma, dass er niemals aufhören könnte, Fuji zu lieben. Und so wie Fujis Finger zwischen seine glitten …    
  
„Also Sushi?“, erwiderte er somit sanft, was den Älteren atemberaubend strahlen ließ und sein Herzschlag setzte aus.    
  
~*~ Fin ~*~


	2. Don't leave me - Thrill Pair

Mit herzlicher Widmung für Viebi, weil du mir immer so viele, wundervolle Kommentare schreibst. Ich danke dir, für so viel Unterstützung. <3   
  
~*~  
  
Früher war es einfacher, dachte Ryoma, als er aus dem Fenster starrte. Die Regentropfen, dick und schwer, trommelten laut dagegen. Doch waren nicht sie es, die ihn nicht einschliefen ließen, sondern das Wissen morgen für ein weiteres Turnier gehen zu müssen. Wobei er sich fragte, wann aus dem Willen zu gehen eine Verpflichtung geworden war? Natürlich war es ihm damals nicht leicht gefallen. Als er zum ersten Mal Seigaku hinter sich ließ, um zu den US-Open zu gehen. Aber jetzt … sechs Jahre später schien es immer schwieriger zu werden. Ganz besonders durch eine bestimmte Person.   
  
„Saa … du solltest vor deinem Flug schlafen, Ryoma ...“, hauchte diese hinter ihm zärtlich. „Ich fliege siebzehn Stunden, Syusuke … ich hab morgen Zeit zu schlafen.“, erwiderte er, bevor er sich langsam auf den Rücken rollte und zu seinem Freund blickte, der verschlafen blinzelte. Ryoma konnte nicht die Frage ignorieren, die sich von Turnier zu Turnier, immer mehr aufdrängte. Wann würde es Fuji einmal zu viel sein, ihn gehen zu lassen? Wann würde er ihn fragen, sich zu entscheiden?   
  
Für die Liebe seines Lebens oder das, was er in seinem Leben liebte?   
  
Als würde Fuji erkennen können, was er dachte, hob er die Hand, welche bisher an Ryomas Seite gelegen hatte und fuhr mit ihr sanft über sein Gesicht, dann über seine Schläfe, bevor er ihm sanft ein paar Haare aus der Stirn strich und Ryoma die Augen automatisch schloss. Er würde diese Momente am Meisten vermissen. Die Art, wie Fuji ihn berührte. So, wie bereits beim ersten Mal, nachdem sich zwischen ihnen begann, etwas zu entwickeln. Natürlich machte der Tensai damals mehr als klar, wie diese Art von Nähe gemeint war. Allerdings war er dabei nie so forsch, als dass Ryoma nicht jeden Moment alles unterbinden könnte, wenn er es denn gewollt hätte.   
  
Doch das hatte er nicht.   
Nicht bei ihrem ersten Kuss über ein Tennisnetz.   
Auch nicht bei ihrer ersten, öffentlichen Umarmung, die ihn Fuji bei seinem Abschluss an der Oberstufe gab.   
Und ebenso wenig, als sie sich zum ersten Mal verabschieden mussten und ihn der Ältere vor bestimmt Dutzend Kameras geküsst hat.   
  
Manchmal, nur selten, aber manchmal glaubte er, das Fuji ihm eine Wahl lassen wollte. So, als glaubte er, dass sich Ryoma irgendwann dazu entscheiden würde, doch nicht mehr zurückzukommen. Dabei war das verrückt …  
  
Fujis Fingerspitzen glitten über seinen Hals, hinab zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Dann langsam über seine Schulter, woraufhin er die Augen wieder öffnete und Fujis begegnete, die im schwachen Licht – das von einer Straßenlaterne, direkt durch ihr Fenster hineinfiel – geheimnisvoll schimmerten. Aber Ryoma musste gar nicht mehr sehen, um zu wissen, was der Ältere dachte. Woraufhin er sich nach vorne lehnte und die weichen Lippen küsste, die seine Berührung augenblicklich erwiderten. Sofort schmiegte er sich enger an den warmen Körper seines Geliebten, dessen Fingerspitzen immer noch leichte Schauer über seinen Körper jagten, in der zarten Art, wie sie über seine Haut fuhren. Erst als sie an seiner Hüfte ankamen, schob Fuji die Hand auf seinen Rücken und drehte sie so, dass er sich zwischen Ryomas Beine schob, die er zu gerne für ihn spreizte. Dabei keuchte er genussvoll in den Kuss, was Fuji ausnutzte, um mit der Zunge an seiner entlang zu gleiten.   
  
Ein heißes und sehr erregendes Prickeln durchfuhr sogleich sein Innerstes. Seine eigenen Hände, die in Fujis Nacken lagen, glitten über dessen definierten, langen Rücken, wo er jeden Muskel spüren konnte. Er liebte es bereits Fuji in seiner Freizeit – wenn er nicht gerade beruflich fotografierte – Tennis spielen zu sehen. Aber diesen Körper an seinem eigenen zu spüren – jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen unter den Handflächen wahrnehmen zu können – war atemberaubend.   
  
Ihr Kuss wurde immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Fast schon verzweifelt bemüht, sich bloß keine Sekunde oder einen Mikrometer zu weit voneinander zu lösen.   
  
Seine Erregung streifte dabei sachte Fujis, der einen betörenden Laut von sich gab, der Ryoma nach Luft schnappen ließ, bevor sie sich erneut in einen Kuss vertieften. Alles in seinem Kopf begann zu verschwimmen. Beinahe wie, wenn er in vierzig Grad zu lang Tennis spielte. Aber das hier war viel besser, dachte Ryoma atemlos, als sein Kopf in den Nacken fiel und heiße, feuchte Lippen über seine Kehle glitten. Die Hand auf seinem Rücken hob sein Becken ein wenig an, wodurch er ein Bein um Fujis Hüfte schlang und dabei seinen Namen wisperte. Er selbst streichelte abwechselnd über die schmalen Seiten sowie Fujis Rücken, bevor er sich mit den Händen in seinem Nacken festhielt, sobald er die warmen Fingerspitzen zwischen seinen Pobacken spürte.   
  
„Syusuke ...“, hauchte er erneut. Sehnsüchtig ebenso wie liebevoll, wodurch sein Freund den Kopf hob und ihn tief anblickte, während er in ihn eindrang. Ryoma hielt für eine Sekunde den Atem an. „Saa … erinnerst du dich an unser erstes Mal?“, fragte Fuji ihn dunkel gegen seine Lippen. Seine Zehen kräuselten sich ein wenig, je tiefer sich der Ältere in ihn schob und seine Finger krallten sich fester in Fujis Rücken. Für Ryoma fühlte es sich fast wie eine bittersüße Ewigkeit an, bis Fuji endlich vollständig in ihm war und tatsächlich erinnerte es ihn an ihr erstes Mal. Sowohl miteinander, als auch allgemein. Es erfüllte ihn immer noch mit einem ungemein befriedigenden Gefühl zu wissen, der Einzige für Fuji zu sein. Schließlich ging es ihm mit seinem Geliebten nicht anders. Der Gedanke mit jemand anderen … war so abwegig.   
  
Etwas zitternd entließ Ryoma schließlich die Luft aus seinen Lungen, sobald Fuji ganz in ihm war, und drehte langsam den Kopf, wodurch er mit der Nase sachte über dessen Hals gleiten konnte. Seine Finger glitten tiefer durch die weichen Haare seines Freundes, bevor er sich leicht gegen ihn schob. Alleine um ihn noch näher an sich zu spüren. Gleichzeitig schlang sich Fujis Arm noch mehr unter ihn, sodass er Ryoma mit diesem fast zur Gänze umfasst hielt. Mit der anderen Hand stützte sich Fuji auf der Matratze neben seinem Kopf ab, eh er sich langsam zurückzog, nur um sich ebenso langsam wie zuvor in ihn zu schieben. „Syusuke.“, keuchte Ryoma fast lautlos. Sich darüber bewusst, woran Fuji dachte und es ging ihm nicht anders. Man sollte meinen, nach fast Monaten der Begierde und Anziehung, währen sie damals über einander hergefallen. Doch tatsächlich nahmen sie sich viel Zeit. Noch heute bekam Ryoma bei der bloßen Erinnerung an Fujis Lippen auf seiner Haut eine Gänsehaut. Es war, wie mit ihrem Spiel im Regen …   
  
Das Prickeln der Erinnerung würde ihn niemals verlassen. Dafür war es zu wundervoll gewesen.   
  
Hier und jetzt schien es ihm, als wollte Fuji diese eine Nacht wiederholen. So, wie er sich bewegte ... Wie seine Lippen über Ryomas Nacken fuhren. Zärtliche ebenso, wie sinnliche Versprechen auf seiner Haut hinterließ, die jeden Zentimeter vor Verlangen und Erregung brennen ließen.   
  
Es fühlte sich fast an, wie ein Abschied.   
Viel zu schön und ebenso zerreißend.   
  
Schließlich wurden Fujis Bewegungen ein wenig fester und kürzer, wodurch Ryoma die Beine fester um die schmalen Hüften schlang und er sich gleichzeitig sehnsüchtiger dagegen drängte. Er liebte den Sex mit Fuji. Obwohl Ryoma nie eine Person war, die Nähe zu anderen Menschen mochte, so genoss er Fujis Berührungen ebenso sehr, wie ihm Nähe zu schenken. Fuji nahe zu sein, war, als würde er sich plötzlich komplettieren. Und das auf eine gänzlich andere Weise, wie wenn er auf einen Court trat.   
  
„Ryoma ...“, keuchte Fuji plötzlich in sein Ohr. Kurz darauf stemmte Fuji sich etwas mehr von der Matratze ab, um ihm tief in die Augen schauen zu können und Ryoma spürte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er Fuji in den nächsten zwei Monaten auf keine dieser Weisen haben würde. Weder bei, noch in sich. Und es brachte ihn dazu sich trotz der fast lähmenden Erregung, aufzurichten und den Älteren hingebungsvoll zu küssen, während dieser begann langsam schneller in ihn zu stoßen, wodurch Ryoma mit seiner rechten Hand über dessen Rücken glitt. Nach unten. Bis zu seiner Hüfte, wo er sich festhielt und mit einem Fuß gegen Fujis Schenkel presste, um ihn tiefer zu spüren.   
  
Dann umschlang eine Hand plötzlich sein hartes Glied und Ryoma fiel in blendendes, betäubendes Weiß …   
  
~*~  
  
Ryoma verstand es irgendwie nicht.   
  
Er wusste, wie viel Fuji ihm bedeutete. Wie sehr er ihn liebte.   
Dennoch überraschte es ihn, wie schmerzhaft plötzlich dieser Abschied war. Angestrengt starrte er aus dem kleinen Fenster des Flugzeugs. Auf rosaorangefarbene Wolken unter ihnen, die fast unwirklich wirkten, so malerisch sahen sie aus.   
  
Fuji hätte diesen Anblick geliebt, wusste Ryoma. Geliebt und gewiss Fotos davon geschossen. Erst von den Wolken und dann von Ryoma, der ihm sagte, die blöde Kamera wegzustecken. Aber Fuji war nicht hier, dachte er mit einem Gefühl, das seine Kehle eng werden und seine Augen brennen ließ.   
  
Was hatte sich geändert, das einen Abschied so unerträglich machte?   
  
~*~  
  
Müde checkte er achtzehn Stunden später in seinem Hotel ein, nur um sich fast auf den langen Fluren zu verlaufen, bevor er endlich sein Zimmer fand. Vielleicht sollte er das nächste Mal Atobes Angebot, ihm die oberste Etage zu mieten, einlassen … Aber was sollte er schon mit einer ganzen Etage? Er war ja nicht wie Atobe und ihm reichten zwei Dinge. Ein Bett sowie eine große Badewanne. Der Rest war ihm eigentlich scheißegal. Und der Gedanke gleich in irgendeines von beiden hinein zu gleiten, um darin zu schlummern, war zu verführerisch.   
  
Gähnend steckte er seine Keycard in den Schlitz des kleinen Sicherheitsapparats an der Tür, woraufhin diese, nachdem das grüne Licht aufblitzte, aufsprang und Ryoma dann ins Zimmer trat. Unzeremoniell ließ er seine Taschen auf den Boden des, in Halbdunkeln gehüllten Hotelzimmers fallen, bevor er sich zur Fensterfront drehte. Es war wie ein Brauch, das er dort zuerst hinging, um auszumachen, wie die Stadt in der er sich befand, überhaupt aussah. Allerdings bekam er dabei beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als er den Umriss einer Gestalt dort stehen sah. „Was …?“  
  
Beinahe war aber auch der Faktor.

* * *

* * *

Schließlich kannte er diesen Umriss fast so gut, wie den Rücken seiner eigenen Hände. Und dennoch fragte sich Ryoma, ob er gerade durchdrehte. „Saa … ich hatte bei Atobe noch etwas gut.“, erklärte ihm Fuji amüsiert, der sich von der Fensterfront abwandte und dann ohne Weiteres direkt auf ihn zuging. So, als wäre es völlig normal für ihn, hier bei Ryoma zu sein. Obwohl er eigentlich gerade auf der anderen Seite der Erde ein wichtiges Projekt fertigstellen sollte … „Aber du musst doch … ich versteh nicht – wieso?“, fragte Ryoma wirklich verwirrt. Doch dann berührte Fuji zärtlich seine Wange und es war ihm egal. Trotzdem ließ die Antwort sein Herz schneller als je zuvor schlagen. „Weil ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen will.“ Und damit überbrückte Fuji plötzlich den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn.    
  
Sofort schlang Ryoma die Arme um dessen Nacken, während er spürte, wie Fujis Hände über ihn fuhren. Aber plötzlich ganz anders. Denn dieses mal glitten zärtliche Fingerspitzen nicht hauchzart sowie verführerisch über seine bloße Haut. Nein. Dieses Mal fuhr Fuji mit seinen gesamten Handflächen über seinen Rücken, bis zu seinem Hintern, wo er ihn packte und kurz darauf knapp darunter anhob. Dabei hielt sich Ryoma Halt suchend um den Nacken des Älteren fest, wobei sich seine Beine automatisch um die schmalen Hüften schlangen. Keine Sekunde später spürte er eine harte Wand im Rücken und Fujis Körper, der sich eng an seine gesamte Front presste.    
  
Atemlos musste Ryoma schließlich den Kuss lösen. Alles drehte sich plötzlich vor Lust und Begierde. Dabei war es nichts Neues, dass sie auch mal über einander herfielen. Doch das hier … war neu und anders. Genauso wie dieser plötzliche Schmerz, bei dem Gedanken Fuji für zwei Monate nicht sehen zu können.    
  
Mit rasenden Herzen sah er in Fujis tiefblaue Augen, die ihn im Halbdunkeln intensiv musterten. „Nimm mich ...“, hauchte Ryoma, während die langen Finger bereits dabei waren, sich unter den Bund seiner Shorts zu schieben. Dann aber trat Fuji von der Wand zurück, wodurch er sich wieder etwas mehr an ihm festhielt und dann kurz darauf etwas Weiches unter sich spürte, nachdem sich die Welt um neunzig Grad drehte. Schließlich rollte sich Ryoma mit Fuji, so, dass er auf dessen Becken sitzen und ihn von sich aus besser küssen konnte. Sofort packten ihn die Hände wieder überall, wo sie ihn zu fassen bekommen konnten und entlockten ihm ein atemloses Keuchen.   
  
Heiße Schauer der puren Erregung überfluteten seine Sinne. Es war so berauschend, dass er immer wieder nach Luft schnappen musste. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und zog sich selbst das T-Shirt aus, eh er nach Fujis Hemd griff. Er wollte so dringend die weiche Haut auf seiner spüren, dass es ihm egal war, ob er es beim Ausziehen zerstörte und somit ignorierte er das reißende Geräusch, bevor er den Stoff von Fujis Brust strich und über diese küsste, während Fujis Handflächen sich ihren Weg über seinen gesamten Rücken bahnten. Als Nächstes schob er die schwarze Anzughose von Fujis schmalen Hüften, samt der Shorts und leckte über dessen rechten Hüftknochen. Aber bevor er in den Genuss seiner Erregung kommen konnte, zog Fuji ihn zu sich hoch und schob ihm in der gleichen Sekunde zurück auf den Rücken. Seine Shorts wurde so schnell von seinen Beinen gezogen, das Ryoma kaum von selbst die Beine spreizen konnte, da schob sich Fuji bereits dazwischen.    
  
Ganz anders als noch vor fast einem Tag und Ryoma glaubte, wirklich noch nie, schoben sich keine Fingerspitzen sanft zwischen seine Pobacken, um zu erfühlen, ob er noch vorbereitet werden musste. Stattdessen wollte Ryoma ihn jetzt sofort. Darum packte er auch das Handgelenk, während er sich sehnsüchtig der harten Erregung entgegen drängte, die so feucht und hart war, dass sie beinah von selbst zwischen seine Pobacken glitt. „Ryoma.“, keuchte Fuji atemlos, sobald seine Finger die Härte umfassten und er Fuji sich praktisch selbst einführte. Hart biss er sich dabei auf die Lippen. Aber er wollte es. Er wollte …    
  
Bestimmt wurde sein Handgelenk umfasst, wodurch sich dieses einen Augenblick später neben seinem Kopf, auf der Matratze gepinnt wiederfand und Ryoma atemlos in Fujis Augen starrte.    
  
Für einen Moment hielten sie beide inne, bevor Fuji seine Hand aus Ryomas herauswandte und ihn dann an der Hüfte packte, woran er ihn leicht anhob und er dann aufstöhnte, bei dem harten Stoß, mit dem sich der Ältere dann gänzlich in ihn schob. Ganz und so gar nicht, wie gestern noch.    
  
Wenn es gestern noch eine süße Nachbildung dessen war, wie es mit ihnen begann … war das hier alles andere als eine Nachbildung. Es war etwas vollkommen Neues. Vielleicht ausgelöst durch den Fakt, dass sie beide an einem Punkt waren, an dem sie es nicht mehr konnten. Einander loszulassen. Egal, wie sehr sie einander liebten und vertrauten. Es war ein Abschied zu viel. Und ebenso wie Ryoma plötzlich nichts mehr wollte, als von Fuji ein für alle Mal komplett in Besitz genommen zu werden, wollte ihn der Ältere zu seinem machen. Ganz und gar.    
  
Was sich berauschend sowie überwältigend anfühlte. In der Art, wie hart und schnell Fuji ihn nahm. Auf eine Weise, wie Ryoma ihn noch nie gesehen noch gespürt hat. Fast verzehrend … Seine Hände krallten sich dabei immer fester an diesen, bevor er sich plötzlich auf dessen Becken wiederfand und Ryoma sich dabei sofort auf ihn bewegte. Dabei rutschten seine Knie über die weichen Baumwolllaken weiter auseinander, was es ihn ermöglichte Fuji noch tiefer in sich zu spüren und er automatisch den Rücken durchdrückte. Ihr Stöhnen wurde ebenso lauter, wie ihre Atmung unruhiger. Aber Ryoma war es egal. Schließlich nahm er kaum noch etwas wahr, bis auf das Rauschen von seinem pulsierendem Blut in seinen Ohren, ebenso wie diese pure Lust ...    
  
„Geh nicht mehr ...“, keuchte Fuji plötzlich, als er nach hinten sank und Ryoma sich über ihn beugte, je fester er sich auf der harten Erregung bewegte und je unregelmäßiger er selbst nach Atem ringen musste, weil diese brennende Begierde einfach zu viel wurde. Seine Bewegungen fast verzweifelt wurden, in der Hast den richtigen Winkel zu treffen. So lange, wie Fuji sich erneut mit ihm drehte und dann seinen rechten Schenkel packte, den er sich über die Schulter legte. Ab da schob sich die harte Erregung einfach nur perfekt gegen seinen Punkt, durch den Ryoma sich wie unter Strom fühlte. So hart traf es ihn, dass er den Rücken durchbog und heftig kam.    
  
~*~   
  
Ryoma fühlte sich wahnsinnig müde und dennoch konnte er nicht einschlafen. Stattdessen lag er halb auf Fujis Körper und strich abwesend über dessen weiche, warme Haut. „Ich liebe dich.“, entkam es ihm plötzlich. Wobei er spürte, wie Fujis Körper sich unter ihm leicht bewegte und kurz darauf lange Finger über seine Wange streichen.   
  
„Ryoma … ich liebe dich auch.“, erwiderte Fuji zärtlich und Ryoma drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.    
  
„Ich will dich nicht mehr verlassen ...“ Sein Wispern klang fast, als habe er es nicht ausgesprochen, sondern nur gedacht. Doch so, wie Fuji lächelte, wusste Ryoma es ausgesprochen zu haben. „Das musst du jetzt auch nicht mehr.“ Ryoma blinzelte ein wenig und dann erinnerte er sich daran, das Fuji eigentlich noch ein Projekt hatte, das er heute fertigstellen sollte, um einen Artikel zu vervollständigen. „Wieso bist du hier?“, fragte er somit leise sowie besorgt. Schließlich bedeutete Fuji seine Arbeit doch alles.   
  
Der jedoch lächelte nur weiter zärtlich, während weiche Fingerspitzen zärtlich durch seine Haare fuhren. „Saa … ich beginne mit meinem neuen Job.“ Entgeistert wollte sich Ryoma aufrichten, doch Fuji hielt ihn mit der Hand, die zwischen seinen Schulterblättern lag, sachte zurück. „Ich hab dir von dem Angebot des Sportmagazins erzählt … ich hab es angenommen.“   
  
Ryoma spürte, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen und er sich etwas aus Fujis warmen Griff herauslöste, um sich aufzusetzen und ihn böse anzusehen. „Aber du liebst es, für dieses Gartenmagazin zu fotografieren.“ Sein Herz schlug ein wenig schneller. Nicht alleine, weil er sich darüber ärgerte, dass Fuji das wegwarf, sondern, weil er es nicht glauben konnte … „Das ist wahr.“, hauchte Fuji nachdenklich. Dann aber folgte er Ryomas Richtung, wodurch sich ihre Gesichter kaum ein paar Millimeter mehr trennten. „Aber dich liebe ich viel mehr.“    
  
Seine Kehle wurde für einen Moment schrecklich eng, bevor Ryoma schluckte und dann einen leisen Laut von sich gab, durch den Fuji sich zu ihm lehnte und sanft auf die Stirn küsste. Er konnte nicht glauben, das Fuji für ihn dieses Angebot angenommen hatte. Und das nur, damit sich Ryoma nicht entscheiden musste. Schließlich wussten sie doch beide, wofür er sich entschieden hätte.    
  
Für Fuji und das ohne jeden Zweifel.    
  
~*~ Bonus ~*~   
  
Ryoma erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln, als er drei Wochen später das Sportmagazin aufschlug und im Inhaltsverzeichnis Fujis Erstveröffentlichung sah. Sofort blätterte er also auf Seite sechsunddreißig, nur um zu spüren, wie sein Lächeln vom Gesicht fiel und er mit immer größer werdenden Augen, auf das Bild starrte, das …    
  
„Saa … und was sagst du?“, schnurrte Fuji stolz gegen seinen Nacken, dessen Arme sich um seine Mitte schlagen und Ryomas Auge zuckte.    
  
„Syusuke …“, murmelte Ryoma ein wenig atemlos. Dann sah er von dem ganzflächigen Bild, zu der nächsten Seite, wo die Headline stand und seine Finger sich um das Papier festigten, sodass es leicht knitterte.    
  
UNSER TENNISSTAR ECHIZEN RYOMA GANZ PRIVAT   
  
„Saa, ich bin wirklich begeistert von der Qualität dieses Bildes. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, es wäre zu dunkel für eine Schwarz-Weiß-Aufnahme ...“, wisperte sein Geliebter über Ryomas Schulter, wobei dessen Fingerspitzen über die Abbildung glitten, auf der … „Aber es sieht unglaublich aus.“   
  
„... Du sagtest, der Artikel handelt von meiner Karriere.“, brachte er schließlich hervor. „Saa, ich sagte, das Magazin hätte gerne einen Exklusivartikel über dich, auf einer Doppelseite.“   
  
„Mein Hintern ist zu sehen.“   
„Hmm … natürlich ist das Meiste von einem Laken bedeckt, Ryoma. Du weißt doch, ich teile nicht … besonders nicht meine liebste Ansicht von dir.“   
„Steht deshalb auf meiner linken Arschbacke, Eigentum von Fuji Syusuke?“   
„Aber natürlich. Fotografen müssen immer hin ihr Eigentum kennzeichnen. Ich will nicht, dass jemand dieses Bild anderweitig veröffentlicht oder nutzt.“    
  
Ryoma fragte sich plötzlich, ob sich so ein Schlaganfall anfühlte.    
  
~*~ Fin ~*~


	3. Wet Triple Counter - Thrill & Pillar Pair

Ryoma beobachtete atemlos durch den Regen, wie seine Teammitglieder bereits umgezogen aus dem Clubhaus kamen, während er selbst noch nicht einmal registrierte, dass sein Spiel mit Fuji heute nicht mehr fortgesetzt werden würde. Dabei prickelte und pulsierte es durch seinen gesamten Körper.    
  
„Sag mal hörst du schlecht, Echizen? Soll ich deinen Arsch in die Umkleide treten oder bewegst du dich selbst?“, fauchte ihr Coach, woraufhin er heftig zusammenzuckte und sich dann frustriert an der Kappe zog. „Das ist unfair, Fuji-senpai führt.“, murmelte er, als sich kurz darauf ein überraschend warmer Arm um seine Schultern legte. „Saa … wer weiß, vielleicht kommt das Finale schneller als gedacht?“, schnurrte die warme Stimme neben seinem Ohr und Ryoma blickte schaudernd nach oben. Doch dann löste sich Fuji selig lächelnd wieder von ihm, der bereits Richtung Clubhaus schlenderte. Und bevor sich Ryuzaki-sensai noch entschließen konnte, ihn zu treten, folgte er dem Tensai eilig.    
  
Schwer fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss, wodurch ihm sogleich bewusst wurde, dass sie beide ganz alleine waren, während der Regen immer noch hart gegen die Scheibe trommelte. Ebenso hart und schnell wie sein Herz. Schwer schluckend trat er an sein Fach. Unsicher, ob er nun duschen sollte oder nicht, starrte er auf das Handtuch im mittleren Fach, eh sein Blick auf seine linke Hand fiel, welche seinen Tennisschläger immer noch unbarmherzig umfasst hielt und er diesen dann gegen sein Fach lehnte. Sich darüber bewusst wie leer und etwas zitternd sie sich anfühlte, nachdem er sich an nichts mehr festhalten konnte. „Saa … brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe ...“, wisperte Fujis Stimme rau an seinem Ohr, während lange Finger ihn an der Hüfte berührten und er ruckartig den Kopf zu der Stimme drehte, gleichzeitig aber erzitterte bei dem Gefühl von Fujis trockenen, inzwischen warmen Fingern, auf seiner immer noch feuchten, leicht kühlen Haut.    
  
„Hab ich dich sprachlos gemacht?“, fragte Fuji neckisch, wobei dessen Lippen sein Ohr streiften und Ryoma keuchend errötete. „Fuji-senpai ...“, hauchte er atemlos. Kurz darauf fuhren die Finger gefolgt von warmen, leicht rauen vom Tennisspielen, aber sanften Handflächen unter sein nasses Jersey, über seinen flachen Bauch nach oben. „Sag, Echizen-kun … fühlst du dich auch so … unbefriedigt?“ Warme Lippen schlossen sich für einen Moment um sein Ohrläppchen, bevor Fuji mit der Zungenspitze darüber leckte und einen elektrischen Schlag durch Ryomas Körper schoss. Beinah so intensiv, wie sein Rückspiel gegen Higuma Otoshi. Halt suchend hob er eine Hand und schob sie in Fujis nasse Haare. „Ich nehme das als ein Ja ...“, hauchte Fuji weiter, bevor er ihm das Jersey über den Kopf zog und ihn kurz darauf zu sich drehte. Der Kuss, in den er verwickelt wurde, war leidenschaftlich und begierig. Wobei Ryoma keine Ahnung hatte, was er eigentlich machen sollte, sich dennoch einfach darauf einließ. Was sich auch irgendwie richtig anfühlte. Aber dann öffneten sie fast synchron den Mund und Fuji leckte über seine Zungenspitze, wodurch er einen Laut entließ, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn machen konnte. Doch das Gefühl, das ihn durchfuhr … das war genauso, wie wenn er gegen Fuji einen Satz gewann. Vielleicht noch besser.    
  
„Saa … diese Laute …“ Damit setzte sich Fuji auf die Bank hinter sich und drehte ihn ein weiteres Mal, bevor er ihm die Shorts hinab schob und Ryoma dann breitbeinig über seine Oberschenkel zog. Mit geröteten Wangen spürte er die harte Erregung gegen seinen nackten Po, durch Fujis feuchte Shorts drängen und wollte sich nicht dagegen reiben, aber es fühlte sich zu gut an, um es nicht zu tun. „Hm … du lernst so schnell.“   
  
„Senpai.“, keuchte Ryoma und kniff die Augen zu, als seine Beine haltlos außerhalb von Fujis gespreizt hinabfielen und sich lange Finger um seine fast schon unerträglich pochende Erektion legten. Er spürte seine körperliche Reaktion bereits, da spielten sie noch im Regen. Schließlich sah man nicht jeden Tag, wie Fujis Kleidung an dem athletischen Körper klebte und er einen dabei mit dem Tennisschläger um den Verstand brachte.    
  
Sein Kopf sank zurück in den Nacken, während er versuchte sich an Fuji festzuhalten, aber der schlang bereits einen Arm um seine Mitte, um ihn zu halten und davon abzubringen, weiter auf der zuckenden Erregung in den feuchten Shorts herumzurutschen. Dann aber hörten sie beide etwas anderes, wodurch sie ruckartig in Richtung der Duschen blickten, wo Tezuka stand. Nur mit einem Handtuch um den schmalen Hüften, und sie sprachlos anstarrte. „Saa … du bist noch da, Buchou.“, fragte Fuji unschuldig, aber deutlich interessiert und Ryoma schluckte hart. Sich darüber bewusst, wie sie aussehen mussten. Und noch mehr, wie stark seine Wangen brannten. Aber das alles rückte in den Hintergrund, als sein Blick auf die Härte fiel, welche sich begann unter dem Handtuch abzuzeichnen und die Ryoma irgendwie … wollte …    
  
Fuji, der sein Interesse in Form eines Zuckens durch sein Glied spürte, grinste und lehnte den Kopf gegen Ryomas Schulter.

* * *

* * *

„Saa … komm doch zu uns, Tezuka.“, schnurrte er fast hypnotisierend. Für einen Moment bewegte sich ihr Buchou nicht. Ryoma rechnete sogar damit, dass er sie zusammenstauchte. Erektion oder nicht. Aber dann tapste dieser barfuß und nicht minder feucht als sie, zu ihnen und blieb unmittelbar vor Ryoma stehen, soass er sein Duschgel riechen konnte, ebenso wie etwas, das einfach unverkennbar Tezuka sein musste.    
  
Ryoma konnte den Tensai nicht sehen, aber so wie er schnurrte … Er selbst leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, während er erregt und angespannt beobachtete, wie lange, geschickte Tensai-Finger das Handtuch ohne Weiteres von den schmalen Hüften lösten und dieses um die beachtliche Länge regelrecht auseinanderfiel, bevor es zu Boden glitt. Er schnappte fast erschrocken nach Luft, bei dem sinnlichen Gefühl wie Fujis Daumen über Ryomas nasse Spitze glitt und er gleichzeitig wusste, wie intensiv Tezuka roch und das er ihn ebenso intensiv schmecken wollte. Es brauchte dafür nicht einmal viel, um ihn dazu zu bringen, den Abstand zwischen der bereits tropfenden Erregung und seinen Lippen zu schließen.    
  
„Saa … du Naschkatze ...“, schmunzelte Fuji hinter ihm, als Ryoma die Zunge über die glänzende Spitze gleiten ließ. Sofort verkrallten sich lange Finger in seinem Haar, während er selbst erregt stöhnte. Hinter sich nahm er Fujis andere Hand plötzlich wahr, die dessen Shorts hinab schob und er das harte Glied mit einem Mal zwischen den Pobacken fühlte. Feucht und neckend und nicht ganz so riesig wie Tezukas, aber groß und Gott … er wollte sie beide.    
  
„Echizen!“, stöhnte Tezuka über ihm, woraufhin er die Augen öffnete und aufblickte, je mehr er dabei von seinem Buchou in den Mund aufnahm. Was sich merkwürdig anfühlte. Aber auch nicht sonderlich anders, als sich ein Eis in den Mund zu schieben, um das letzte Stück von Schokolade vom Stiel abknabbern zu wollen. Wobei die Spitze seine Kehle neckte und er schluckte, eh er sich wieder etwas zurückzog und dabei saugte. Er wollte diesen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge und er wollte alles.    
  
„Saa, er ist ein Naturtalent.“, keuchte Fuji hinter ihm, während die Spitze neckisch über seine Öffnung rieb, bevor sich aber etwas anderes sachte dort darüber bewegte und Ryoma atemlos stöhnen musste. Tezuka dazu brachte, seine Haare fester zu packen und etwas zu zucken. Kurz darauf schob sich Fujis Daumen in ihn, was ihn den Kopf zurückziehen ließ, weil er sonst erstickt wäre und er atemlos Fujis Namen keuchte. Dabei die Stirn gegen Tezukas Hüfte lehnte und gleichzeitig versuchte über dessen Glied zu lecken, das einen Tropfen nach dem Nächsten der süß-bitteren Feuchtigkeit verlor, die Ryoma deutlich machte, wie sehr ihr Buchou das hier genoss. „Echizen.“, keuchte dieser lusterfüllt sowie atemlos.    
  
Ryoma jedoch drängte sich immer mehr gegen den Daumen, bevor dieser sich aus ihm herauszog und stattdessen zwei feuchte Finger zurückkehrten, die ihn nach und nach weiteren. „Hm … so eng und heiß. Du musst ihn spüren, Tezuka ...“, wisperte Fuji dunkel, bevor sich Tezukas Hand aus seinem Haar löste und seinen Rücken hinabfuhr, während dieser sich über ihn lehnte und sich dann ein dritter Finger genau zwischen die von Fujis in ihn presste und Ryoma dann atemlos aufschrie, als er heftig kam.    
  
Erschöpft rieb er seine Stirn gegen Tezukas Hüfte, während warme, lange Finger wieder durch seine Haare streichelten. Kurz bevor sich die aus seiner Öffnung zogen und er dann Fujis Spitze eindringen spürte. „Aahh … Senpai!“ Hart krallte er sich in das Knie des Tensais sowie Tezukas Oberschenkel, wobei sein Körper mit jedem Zentimeter, der sich in ihn schob, erzitterte. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, welches sich wie Tennis anfühlte und gleichzeitig wie der Sommerregen draußen, während er mit dem Tensai spielte.    
  
Berauschend   
Prickelnd   
Heiß   
  
Atemlos öffnete er die Augen wieder, als er Tezukas Keuchen hörte und dann beobachtete, wie dieser sich zurück an Ryomas Fach lehnte, die Erektion in der linken Hand und sie im gleichen Tempo von Fujis Stößen massierte. „Mehr ...“, stöhnte Ryoma willig, bevor ihn Fuji nach vorne drückte und er sich gleichzeitig automatisch gegen das Fach hinter Bouchu stemmte. Sogleich wurden die Stöße tiefer und fester und dann legten sich wieder lange Finger um seine neu erwachte Härte, was alles war, das er brauchte, um zu einem erneuten Orgasmus zu kommen. Dabei nur beiläufig spürte, wie etwas Heißes, Feuchtes seine Wange traf und Fuji tief in ihm kam.    
  
Das … war mehr als befriedigend, dachte Ryoma und gestand, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so bedauerlich war, dass der Regen sie gestört hatte.   
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	4. Glasses - Thrill Pair

„Oioioioioi, nya!!“, kam es aufgeregt, als Eiji durch die halb volle Kantine stürmte, zu einem Tisch, wo unter anderen seine früheren Teamkameraden aus Seigaku saßen, welche ebenfalls im Trainingscamp waren und grinste dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen. In der rechten Hand hielt er das eigene Handy, während er die andere auf den Mund gepresst hielt, um nicht noch lauter zu kichern, als er es eh schon tat.

Amüsiert musterte Fuji seinen rothaarigen Freund. „Saa, geht’s dir gut?“, fragte er amüsiert, bevor der Rothaarige um den Tisch herumsprang und Yukimura dabei fast den Ellbogen gegen den Kopf schlug, wäre dieser nicht rechtzeitig ausgewichen. Tezuka fasste sich an das Nasenbein und atmete tief durch. „Eiji, stopp.“, sagte er angestrengt, aber leise, doch dieser ignorierte ihren früheren Buchou geflissentlich. „Ochibi muss sich das Zimmer mit Atobe teilen!“, keuchte Eiji atemlos, als er zwischen Tezuka und Inui schließlich stehen blieb und das Handy breit grinsend gegen seine Brust drückte.

„Saa … und Echizen-kun, hat Atobe umgebracht?“, riet Fuji mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, woraufhin Tezuka ihn warnend anblickte und er ihm grinsend zuzwinkerte. Sofort schüttelte Eiji den Kopf, wobei die roten Haare wild von einer Seite zur nächsten flogen. „Nein … viel besser, Atobe hat heimlich Fotos von ihm gestern gemacht … seht.“ Fuji lachte und ignorierte Tezukas leicht giftigen Blick. Als wollte er, dass dem Freund seines besten Freundes etwas passierte …

Damit legte Eiji das Handy auf die Mitte des Tisches und Fuji öffnete sowohl die Augen als auch den Mund. Yukimura entließ ein entzücktes Lachen, während Tezukas Augenbraue leicht zuckte und Inui sofort etwas von ausgezeichneten Daten nuschelte. „Unglaublich süß oder?“

Yukimura lehnte sich nach vorne und drehte das Handy etwas, wobei dessen Augen ein interessiertes Funkeln annahmen. „Hinreißend. Warum trägt er die nicht immer?“, fragte er leise, woraufhin Fuji ihn amüsiert musterte. Wenn Sanada erfuhr, wie interessiert Yukimura ihren Jüngsten musterte … Allerdings konnte er es ihm nicht vorwerfen. Echizen mit Brille sah tatsächlich hinreißend aus. Und dabei war es keine, wie Tezuka sie trug. Sondern Schwarz, welche einen etwas dickeren Plastikrahmen hatte und an den Seiten nach oben leicht höher und weiter auseinanderfuhr. Sie machte seine großen, schönen Katzenaugen noch ein wenig größer und verlieh ihm etwas Unscheinbares … wie ein süßer Bibliotheksjunge, dachte Fuji und erinnerte sich automatisch, wie Ryoma früher zum Mittag in der Schulbibliothek immer eine Stunde lang die Ausgabe der Leihabteilung besetzte. Mit Kopfhörer im Ohr und mehreren Büchern vor sich. Dabei lernte und sich zwischendurch von Fuji in Gespräche verwickeln ließ. Er genoss diese Zeit immer sehr mit Ryoma …

„Sh, da kommt er!“, zischte Eiji und schnappte sich sofort das Handy wieder, das er in die Tasche seiner langen Trainingshose schob und versuchte, nicht so euphorisch auszusehen. Jedoch komplett versagte. Ryoma der kurz darauf bei ihnen mit seinem Frühstück auf dem Tablett ankam, setzte sich einfach, murmelte ein Morgen und begann dann langsam mit dem Frühstück, nur um kurz darauf inne zu halten und dann leicht verwirrt in die Runde zu blicken. „Was?“

Fuji zählte innerlich bis drei und kam bis eins, als Eiji explodierte und einen so hohen Ton von sich abgab, das die halbe Kantine zusammenfuhr. „Ochibiiiiiiiiiii ist so süß mit Brille! Du musst sie unbedingt mal auf dem Court tragen. Bitte, bitte, bitte!“

Yukimura kicherte neben ihm mit vorgehaltener Hand, während Tezuka, Ryoma einen leicht mitfühlenden Blick zuwarf. Fuji hingegen stellte sich immer noch die Bibliotheksfantasie vor, als Ryomas Augenbraue begann zu zucken und sich seine Augen leicht verengten. „Ich bring ihn um!“, wisperte er mörderisch ruhig und verschwand dann unter heftigen Morddrohungen.

„Saa … scheint als würde Atobe nicht mehr lange leben. Sag, Tezuka, wäre Shiraishi-kun nichts für dich? Ich glaube, ihr würdet gut zusammenpassen.“, zwinkerte er amüsiert und Tezuka schüttelte, sich das Nasenbein massierend, den Kopf.

~*~

Ryoma fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die feuchten Haare, bevor er sich seine Brille aufsetzte. Vielleicht hätte er weniger nachsichtig sein sollen mit dem Affenjungen und ihn einfach töten sollen. Stattdessen hatte er ihn für diese Nacht erst mal damit beschäftigt, dessen teuren Designersonnenbrillen, die Ryoma überall auf dem Gelände zur Rache versteckt hatte, zu suchen.

Zumindest würde er heute Nacht seine Ruhe haben, dachte er, während er aus dem Badezimmer trat und dabei das Licht dort löschte. Umso perplexer blieb er mitten im Raum stehen, im selben Augenblick, wie sein Blick auf Fuji fiel, welcher in einem weißen Hemd und schwarzer Hose – war das ihre alte Schuluniform, fragte sich Ryoma perplex – auf seiner Bettkante saß und ein Buch in der Hand hielt.

Ihn dabei aus großen, viel zu intensiven, azurblauen Augen anblickte. „Saa … ich hab vergessen dieses Buch zurückzugeben, Ryoma-kun. Was soll ich nun tun?“, fragte Fuji unschuldig und Ryoma wollte seine Brille zerbrechen und vergraben.

Diese geilen Vollidioten!

~*~ Fin ~*~

Glasses - Part Two - The Revenge of Fuji

Atemlos krallte sich Ryoma in honigbraune Strähnen, während ihn heiße, weiche Lippen in den Wahnsinn trieben, gepaart mit einer enorm flinken Zunge und einem langen Finger, welcher ihn Sterne sehen ließ.  
Alles in allem … war die Brille vielleicht doch nicht so übel, wie Ryoma gedacht hatte. Sie brachte ihn jedenfalls unglaublich spektakuläre Höhepunkte ein!

~*~

Ryoma konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob die Brille auch funktionierte, um den Rest seiner Senpais zu manipulieren. Natürlich musste er damit zu der einen Person gehen, bei der er glaubte, die Erfolgschancen lagen am Geringsten. Schließlich war Fuji eben Fuji und …. verrückt. Allerdings gab es da seit Langem jemanden, den Ryoma ungemein begehrte, wenn nicht sogar … sich nach ihm verzehrte.

Also wartete er darauf, sein Opfer alleine vorzufinden, bevor er die Brille aufzog und sich diesem dann von hinten näherte. „Weißt du noch meine Bitte von gestern ...“, fragte er gewohnt lässig, als sich Sanada zu ihm drehte und bereits ein ruhiges, dennoch sehr deutliches Nein sagen wollte. Die Absage jedoch auf dessen Lippen starb, sobald sein Blick auf Ryoma fiel. Oder besser gesagt, die Brille und seinen Augen und …

~*~

„Moment, du willst mir sagen, du hast es ihm gegeben, weil er so süß aussah?“  
„Hör auf so zu lachen, Seiichi.“, murmelte Sanada verlegen und Fuji spürte seine Augenbraue leicht zucken. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Jüngere so waghalsig mit einer so wirkungsvollen Waffe umgehen würde.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch eine Brille zulegen ...“, wunderte sich Yukimura gedanklich und tippte sich ans Kinn. „Wer hätte gedacht, wie leicht du für jemanden in die Knie gehst, sobald er süß aussieht.“ Sanada wurde knallrot und schloss dann die Augen verlegen.

„War's wenigstens gut?“, fragte Shiraishi interessiert und lehnte sich nach vorne. Sanada atmete tief durch, bevor er den Blick hob und braune Augen defensiv funkelten. „Er ist unglaublich und ich hasse es, wie gut es mit ihm ist.“

„Hm, das kann ich nur bestätigen. Er ist atemberaubend.“, schnurrte Yukimura nachdenklich, während Shiraishi blinzelte. Fuji konnte regelrecht sehen, was sein zweiter Mitbewohner sich in Gedanken ausmalte und stand dann langsam auf. „Saa, wenn ihr denkt, er sei nur auf dem Court berauschend, … habt ihr keine Ahnung.“, sagte er, nur um kurz darauf über ihre geschockten Gesichter zu kichern und sich dann ein Buch von Yukimuras Regal unter den Arm zu schieben. „Und nun entschuldigt mich … ich hab noch einen Termin mit einem Bibliothekar.“

Minuten später blinzelte Sanada und drehte sich zu Yukimura. „Wir haben doch gar keine Bibliothek.“

~*~

„Wenn du nicht aufpasst, kannst du damit an die falsche Person geraten ...“, hauchte Fuji belehrend in sein Ohr, während zwei Finger tief in ihn waren und es Ryoma schwer machten, überhaupt weiter als über die Tischkante, über die er lehnte, zu denken. „... wer weiß … was für verrückte Personen um uns herum sind. Die deine unschuldige und liebreizende Art ausnützen würden.“ Ein dritter Finger folgte, durch den Ryoma sehnsüchtig die Beine weiter spreizte, während er versuchte sich dagegen zu drängen. Die Hand in seinem Nacken machte es ihm jedoch praktisch unmöglich. „So wie Fuji-senpai?“, fragte er keuchend, während heiße Lippen über seinen Nacken fuhren und ihm die Finger dann viel zu langsam entzogen wurden.

„Saa … ich bereite dich nur auf die harte Welt vor.“  
„Mit deinem harte – ahhh.“ Seine freche Erwiderung ging unter, bei dem Gefühl von Fujis Erektion, die sich tief in ihn schob. Er musste die Stirn gegen die Tischplatte pressen, um zu verhindern, dass ihm die Brille ins Gesicht drückte oder seiner Nase schmerzte. Aber das war es so wert. „Saa … was haben wir heute also gelernt?“

„Ich darf … meine Senpais nicht verführen?“, keuchte er atemlos.  
„Saa und?“  
„... Fuji-senpai ...“ Kam es fast lautlos und mit brennenden Wangen aus seinem Mund, woraufhin die harten Stöße stoppten und Fuji sich eng an ihn presste. „Saa, wie bitte?“

Ryoma krallte die Finger härter um die Kante, als die Lust seinen Kopf schummerig machte. Dann knirschte er leicht mit den Zähnen. „Ich … gehöre Fuji-senpai.“

„Saa, ganz genau. Wie schnell du lernst, mein süßer Bibliothekar.“, kicherte Fuji hinter ihm und Ryoma würde ihn zum Teufel schicken, wenn der Sex nicht so unglaublich wäre. Und die Rollenspiele nicht so versaut. Zumindest hatte er sein Spiel mit Sanada gehabt. Vielleicht sollte er das auch noch mit Tezuka versuchen. Aber bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, wurden Fujis Stöße härter, wodurch alles andere nichtig wurde.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	5. Empty - Thrill Pair

Hart spannten sich seine Finger um den Griff seines Schlägers.  
Sein Blick verfolgte den gelben Ball, welcher auf seiner Seite über den Court rollte und knapp vor seinen Schuhen stoppte.  
Sein Herz raste und seine Handfläche brannte.

Es war nicht so, dass dieses Spiel von großem Belang war. Es war nur ein Trainingsspiel und doch …

Je länger er auf den Ball starrte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er nicht nur ein Spiel verloren hatte, bevor er sich abwandte und dann ohne Weiteres den Court verließ.

~*~

Ryoma wusste, dass es falsch war. Er sollte nicht hier sein, aber er konnte es nicht mehr ignorieren. Den Drang, die Sehnsucht, die Begierde nach dem Einen, das er gedacht hatte überwunden zu haben, nur, um es heute wieder zu sehen und wie bei einem Schlag in die Magengrube, zu erkennen … was für einen unsagbaren Fehler er eigentlich begannen hat.

Sein Herz explodierte ihm förmlich in der Brust, als er an der Tür klopfte.  
Nach fast einer Minute, wollte er erneut klopfen, nur um sich dann doch umzudrehen, in dem Gefühl voreilig gehandelt zu haben. Doch blickte er in dem Augenblick, in azurblaue Augen, die er seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Seit seiner Entscheidung zu gehen und damit praktisch das Beste hinter sich zu lassen, das er besaß. Und er sich seit dem Moment nicht mehr vollständig fühlte.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte oder tun. Allerdings machte sich sein Mund irgendwie selbstständig, als er das Einzige sagte, was ihn im Augenblick einfiel. Das, was ihn auch hier hergeführt hatte. „Ich hab verloren.“, wisperte er, als im gleichen Moment wie er sprach, Fuji die Tasche, die er trug fallen ließ und dann spürte er in der nächsten Sekunde die harte Tür im Rücken und weiche Lippen auf seinen. Fast verzweifelt krallten sich seine Finger in Fujis T-Shirt, bevor er sie unter dieses schob und leidenschaftlich auf den Kuss einging, der fast brutal war, aber perfekt und Ryoma es einfach brauchte, das Gefühl vollkommen überwältigt zu werden.

Kurz darauf packte Fuji ihn unter seinen Schenkeln, an denen er hochgezogen wurde und Ryoma gleichzeitig die Beine um Fujis Hüften schlang. Irgendwo nahm er ein Knallen wahr, aber auch eine Bewegung von Fujis Körper, eh er kurz darauf eine harte Oberfläche unter seinem Hintern spürte und dann glitten die weichen Lippen von seinen, über seinen Hals, wo er gebissen wurde und Ryoma sich atemlos an Fuji krallte. Es genoss, wie die Muskeln und Sehnen sich unter seinen Fingern bewegten. Dann griff er nach dem Stoff, weil er es nicht ertrug etwas zwischen ihnen zu haben und zog ihn achtlos über Fujis Kopf. Gleichzeitig wurden ihm die Shorts regelrecht hinab gerissen, wodurch er gezwungen war, die Beine von Fujis Hüften zu lösen und spreizte sie kurz darauf weit, sobald sich der Brünette dazwischen schob und Ryoma dessen Hose hinabschob.

Er bekam dabei nicht einmal mit, wo sie waren, noch war ihm wirklich bewusst, was sie hier taten. Ryoma wollte nur fühlen, und das so intensiv wie möglich. Wollte Fujis Geruch auf sich, seine Hände, die ihn fest genug nehmen würden, um Flecke zu hinterlassen. Seine Stimme hören, wie sie seinen Namen wisperte. Dunkel und erregt. Sehnsüchtig, bestimmend, flehend. Aber er glaubte selbst zu flehen, als sich ein Finger in ihn schob und er den Rücken hart durchdrückte, dagegen. Sich darüber bewusst war, nicht bereit zu sein, so wie es brannte, aber Gott …

Ryoma kratzte, krallte und hielt sich an allem fest, was er von Fuji zu fassen bekommen konnte, während dieser über seinen Hals leckte und küsste, sich dabei an seiner Haut festsaugte und dunkel seinen Namen keuchte. Immer und immer wieder. Die Finger in ihm schneller bewegte, so, dass Ryoma sein Handgelenk festhalten musste, um nicht zu kommen, weil er … „Brauche … ich … bitte … bitte, Syusuke.“ Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie übereinander hergefallen war, blickte Fuji ihn an. Intensiv und lange. So tief, dass es Ryomas Augen brennen ließ. Er für einen Augenblick fast nicht bemerkte, wie sich der Ältere in ihn schob, bevor der süße Schmerz ihn überwältigte und sein Kopf in den Nacken sank. Hart krallte er die Finger um die honigbraunen, leicht feuchten Strähnen, an denen sich Ryoma festhalten konnte.

Augenblicklich schlangen sich seine Beine wieder um die schmalen Hüften, die sich zuerst noch langsam bewegten. Doch dann schneller, in festeren und kürzen Abständen, genauso wie er es brauchte. Wie es ihn dazu brachte, einfach alles zu vergessen und jeden einzelnen Rückhalt über Bord zu werfen. Stattdessen drängte er sich sehnsüchtig gegen die harten Stöße, die seinen Verstand benebelten. Die ihn dazu trieben hemmungslos Fujis Namen zu wispern und zu stöhnen und ihn nach mehr flehen ließen ...

Und gerade dann als Ryoma glaubte, es könnte nicht intensiver werden, umschlagen Fujis Arme seinen Rücken und zogen ihn ruckartig nach oben, sodass er fast mehr auf Fuji, als auf der Tischkante saß. Atemlos starrte er in stürmisches Azurblau, während weiche, leicht raue Finger sich in seine Haut bohrten. Und ihm wurde schmerzlichst bewusst, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der sich in den letzten drei Jahren leer gefühlt hat. Während heiße Tränen sich in seinen Augen sammelten, lehnte Ryoma sich zu Fuji und küsste ihn. Aber nicht hart und auch nicht brutal. Dafür sehnsüchtig sowie versprechend. Weil er ihn nie wieder verlassen wollte. Für kein Turnier der Welt!

„Willkommen zu Hause … mein Kätzchen.“, wisperte Fuji in sein Ohr, später, nachdem sie es in Fujis Bett schafften, wo Ryoma sich auf ihn legte und nie wieder aufstehen wollte. „Schön zu Hause zu sein, Syusuke.“, erwiderte er atemlos. Aber glücklich und so erfüllt, wie man es nur konnte, bei jemandem, den man wirklich liebte.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	6. Do not say F.U.C.K - Crack & Thrill

Als Fuji aus dem Badezimmer tapste, war Ryoma bereits in der Küche und telefonierte offensichtlich mit Nanjiroh, zumindest gab es kaum eine Person, mit der sein kleines Kätzchen mehr Schimpfwörter heraushaute, als mit diesem. Während er sich also frische Shorts und ein T-Shirt überstreifte, lauschte er amüsiert der Stimme des Jüngeren. „Was meinst du mit, du wusstest nicht, wie viel Arbeit das ist?“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und trat aus ihrem Schlafzimmer, in die Küche, wo Ryoma das Smartphone auf Lautsprecher, neben dem Kochfeld liegen hatte und mit dem Pfannenwender die Pancakes an den Rändern von der Pfanne ablöste. Fuji musste immer wieder zugeben, diesen Anblick zu lieben. Seinen Freund in einem seiner Hemden und – so wie er ihn kannte, darunter nichts trug, weil das Hemd ihm bis zur Mitte seiner Schenkel ging – bereit für Morgensex. „Nun nicht so arrogant, mein Söhnchen. Aber falls du dich erinnerst, war die ersten Jahre deines Lebens oft unterwegs.“, sprach es aus dem Handy, während Fuji an Ryoma herantrat und von hinten die Arme um ihn legte. „Guten Morgen, mein sexy Kätzchen.“, schnurrte er leise in seinen Nacken, wo er ihn zärtlich küsste.

Sofort spürte er, wie sich Ryomas Haltung etwas entspannte und eine Hand sich sanft um seinen Unterarm legte. „Tse, vielleicht bin ich genau aus dem Grund so gut geworden.“, grinste Ryoma leicht, was Nanjiroh wieder meckern ließ, dessen Sohn es jedoch kalt ließ, so, wie der den Kopf zu Fuji drehte und ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Morgen.“

„Warte, ist mein liebster Schwiegersohn auch da? Syusuke, mein Sohn, sei so gut und erkläre meinem unerzogenen Jungen, was für eine harte Arbeit es ist, sich um einen Vierjährigen zu kümmern.“ Amüsiert schmunzelte Fuji und vergrub lächelnd das Gesicht in Ryomas Halsbeuge, während er von dort beobachtete, wie der die Pancakes in der Pfanne wendete. „Saa, hast du gehört, du unerzogener Junge, es ist harte Arbeit.“ Halbherzig stieß ihn Ryoma in die Seite, doch konnte er von der Seite seinen Mundwinkel zucken spüren.

„Ich sag es jetzt noch einmal, Baka Oyaji. Nein. Es ist unser erster Urlaub, den wir gemeinsam haben und so gern ich Yuki habe, hat Nanako euch gebeten, auf ihn aufzupassen. Nicht uns. Also …“ Er drehte den Kopf, nur um sanft über den langen Hals zu küssen, hoch zu Ryomas Ohr. „Saa, ich liebe es, wenn du so autoritär und streng klingst.“, schnurrte er leise, damit es Nanjiroh nicht hören konnte und Ryoma sich mit einem leicht genießenden Seufzen gegen ihn schmiegte. „Schmust ihr gerade herum?“

„Nein.“  
„Ja ...“, grinste Fuji amüsiert, während er seine wachsende Erregung gegen Ryomas Hintern rieb und mit einer Hand unter das Hemd streichelte, nur um genießend zu schnurren, weil sein Kätzchen darunter tatsächlich nackt war. So versaut. „Kommt schon.“, murmelte Nanjiroh gerade, als er die Hand um Ryomas Glied legen wollte und der ihn ruckartig von sich schob. „Okay, das ist echt ...“, etwas angewidert starrte ihn Ryoma an, als …

„Was, wirklich?! Ich danke euch!“  
„Was? Yadda! Ich, scheiße, das galt nicht dir!“  
„Ich bring den Kleinen dann in einer Stunde zu euch. Seid bis dahin angezogen.“  
„Nein! Oyaji, ich sagte ...“  
„HEY Rinko, mach den Wirlpool schon einmal ...“

Während Ryoma wütend auf das Handy starrte, aus dem nur noch ein Freizeichen zu hören war, begannen hinter ihm die Pancakes zu qualmen. Es könnte aber witziger Weise auch sein Geliebter sein, dessen Kopf leicht rot wurde. Schade, dass seine Kamera aus seiner Reichweite war. Das würde ein lustiges Foto geben ... „Hat … uns deine Sexsucht gerade das Wochenende ruiniert?“, fragte Ryoma langsam als ihn der Blick seines Kätzchens traf und Fuji unschuldig lächelte. „Saa … ich stand hier nicht unten ohne, während ich mit meinem Vater telefoniert habe.“

Er sah wie Ryomas Augenbraue leicht zuckte, während sich die schönen Augen wie in Zeitlupe verengten. „Lauf ...“, wisperte Ryoma und Fuji nahm Sicherheitsabstand.

~*~

Ryoma liebte Yuki. Da gab es absolut keine Zweifel. Aber es war … ein Kind. Er und Kinder waren eine einzige Katastrophe. Nicht, weil er irgendwie gemein oder grob oder so wäre. So gar nicht. Aber … Ryoma sagte die falschen Dinge in ihrem Beisein und er gab es nicht gern zu, aber sie überforderten ihn. „Saa, entspann dich, er frisst dich nicht auf. Obwohl … er ist ein Echizen richtig?“ Giftig blickte er seinen Freund an.

Vor vier Jahren hatten sie ihn alle schon so angesehen, als sei er verrückt, nachdem Ryoma bei ihrem Jahrgangstreffen mit ihrem Team gestand, mit Fuji auszugehen. Das war drei Jahre nach seinem Abschluss gewesen. Ryoma kam gerade mit Sanada aus England wieder, nachdem er Yukimura an Sanadas Seite vertrat im Doppel. Fuji zur selben Zeit unterwegs war, um in Indien irgendeine Brücke zu fotografieren, welche wohl zu einem Weltwunder gehörte oder irgend so was. Aber der Flug des Tensais wurde verschoben, während man seine Tennistasche bei der Gepäckausgabe verloren hatte und sie dann zusammen in einem Burger Palace zusammen aßen.

In dem Moment war es irgendwie … passiert.  
Die Anziehung, die zwischen ihnen seit dem Spiel im Regen hin und wieder aufgeflackert war, hatte sich in dieser halben Stunde irgendwie … entladen, sodass sie es noch vor Ort auf der Gästetoilette taten. Und obwohl es eigentlich nur ein One Night Stand gewesen war … sahen sie sich wenige Monate erneut, nur um einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen und … von da an entstand ihre Beziehung.

Jetzt waren sie also seit fast vier Jahren zusammen und auch wenn Ryoma sich glücklich fühlte, in diesem Moment fragte er sich selbst, ob er vielleicht verrückt geworden war, als er das freche Lächeln seines Freundes musterte. „An deiner Stelle wäre ich leise. Es gibt dank dir dieses Wochenende keinen Sex.“ Der Summer ertönte im selben Moment an der Tür, woraufhin Ryoma an diese herantrat und sie öffnete, während er den Türöffner des kleinen Apparats neben der Tür betätigte und sich lächelnd gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. „Saa, ich kann zwei Tage ohne aushalten. Wie steht es mit dir?“

„Soll dich dich an das Essen erinnern, als du mich angefleht hast, dir einen zu blasen?“, fauchte Ryoma im selben Augenblick, wie Yuki im Türrahmen stand und aufgeregt kichernd zu ihnen aufsah. „Ryo-san was ist blasen? Kann ich auch blasen?“ Während Ryomas Augen sich weiteten und sein Freund heftig errötete, klatschte sich Nanjiroh eine Hand an die Stirn und Fuji schmunzelte. Amüsiert ging er in die Hocke, nur um den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen aufzunehmen und sich gegen die Hüfte abzusetzen, wobei dieser seine kleinen Ärmchen um seinen Hals schlang. „Fujiko-chan. Kann ich auch blasen?“ „Saa, nein mein kleiner Spatz.“

„Aber wieso nicht?!“, schmollend lehnte Yuki seinen Kopf gegen seine Halsbeuge, während Fuji Ryoma amüsiert angrinste. „Ja, ne Ryo-san, wieso nicht?“ Zähneknirschend wurde er böse angefunkelt, eh Ryoma sich zu Yuki wandte und ihn unsicher anlächelte. „Das … also das machen nur … Erwachsene. Weißt du. Luftballons aufblasen und … andere … Dinge.“

„Das klingt aber anstrengend.“, murmelte Yuki nachdenklich, woraufhin Fuji nickte und dem Jungen über den Rücken streichelte. „Saa. Sehr. Außer man liebt es, so wie Ryo-san. Er könnte Stunden mit Luftballon blasen verbringen.“

Während Ryoma ihn offensichtlich gern umbringen würde, starrte Nanjiroh seinen Sohn fassungslos an. Aber so lange wie Fuji Yuki bei sich hatte, war er in Sicherheit.

~*~

Kurz nachdem sein Baka von Oyaji wieder weg war, hoffentlich mit einem ordentlichen Schock, obwohl er sie auch schon mal mitten drin erwischt hat und trotzdem noch lebte, fürchtete Ryoma, dass das noch nicht das Ende war. Während sich Fuji also mit Yuki beschäftigte, räumte Ryoma noch ein paar Sachen im Badezimmer auf, von denen er nicht sicher war, ob Yuki dran käme und ob sie gefährlich waren. Unter anderem seine Badesalze. Eigentlich waren sie harmlos, aber nachdem der Junge letztes Jahr ihr Badezimmer damit beinahe zu einem Schaumzimmer umgestaltet hatte … war er sich über nichts mehr sicher.

„Okay, das Badezimmer ist safe – wo ist er?“ Ein wenig unsicher blickte er sich im Wohnzimmer um, woraufhin Fuji ihn sanft an den Schultern festhielt und ihn amüsiert schmunzelnd ansah. „Beruhige dich mal. Wir waren fertig und nun spielen wir Verstecken.“ Langsam entspannte sich Ryoma, nur um sich von Fuji in dessen Arme ziehen zu lassen. „Saa, ich nehme an, du willst mich nicht mehr killen.“

„Denk noch mal nach.“, murmelte Ryoma leise, schloss trotzdem die Arme um Fujis Hüfte, während er das Gesicht gegen seine Brust schmiegte, in sein T-Shirt, das so gut nach ihm roch. „Saa … so verschmust. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich mich, sobald er schläft, in meinem Bürostuhl reiten lasse?“ Ryoma spürte bei Fujis Worten einen erregenden Schauer über seinen Rücken fahren. „Du lässt mich die ganze Kontrolle übernehmen ...“, fragte er leise, während die warmen Handflächen über seinen Rücken glitten. „Saa, ich gehöre ganz dir.“ Genießend schnurrte er und lehnte sich dann nach oben, um Fuji zärtlich zu küssen. Kurz darauf hörte er das leise Maunzen von Neko, welche ruckartig aus dem Schlafzimmer stürmte, mit Yuki auf den Fersen, der etwas lilafarbenes in der Hand hielt. „Neko-san fang.“ Ryoma wollte gerade sagen, das Neko kein Hund war, als er erkannte, was sein Neffe in der Hand hielt und auf den Boden warf, welches Neko sogleich verfolgte, es jedoch vibrierend durch die Gegend kullerte. „Oh mein Gott!“

„Fang den Ball.“, lachte Yuki, den er sanft davon abhielt das lilafarbene Bällchen erneut zu nehmen. „Hey, möchtest du ein Eis?“ Sofort rannte der Junge in die Küche und Ryoma schloss die Augen. Sein Herz schlug heftig vor Schreck. „Wirf das sofort weg!“, fauchte er Fuji an, der gerade etwas sagen wollte, Ryoma ihn jedoch warnend ansah. Dann aber sah er, wie Neko das Bällchen mit ihren Pfoten umfasste und damit spielte. „So eine verfickte Scheiße!“ Fluchend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Das war sein Lieblingsspielzeug vor Fuji gewesen, der es aber liebte, ihn damit zu necken. Allerdings hatte er absolut keine Ahnung, wie der Junge das hatte finden können, nachdem er es seit Wochen vermisste. Kichernd bückte sich Fuji schließlich danach und Ryoma hoffte, Neko würde ihn ordentlich die Finger zerkratzen. Er konnte sich schließlich denken, dass der es versteckt hat, um ihn zu ärgern.

~*~

Mit einem herzerweichenden Seufzen sank Ryoma neben ihn spät abends ins Bett, woraufhin Fuji seinen Geliebten amüsiert musterte. „Saa … ist er jetzt wirklich eingeschlafen?“ Er hörte nur ein leises Murmeln, bevor Ryoma den Kopf drehte und ihn müde anblinzelte. „Ich wusste nicht, das Vorlesen so scheiße anstrengend ist.“

„Oh … mein armes Kätzchen.“, schnurrte Fuji zärtlich, während er diesem zärtlich durch die Haare streichelte. Allerdings nur solange, wie sich Ryoma aufsetzte und dann zum anliegenden Badezimmer tapste, das hinter der Wand lag, woran ihr großes Bett mit dem Kopfende dagegen stand. Vor ihrem Einzug waren beides separate Räume. Doch gab es ein Gästebad den Flur entlang neben dem Wandschrank und Wohnzimmer, weshalb sie gesagt hatten, aus diesem das anliegende für ihr Schlafzimmer zu machen und sie dann mit Hilfe von Momo, der ins Bauunternehmen gewechselt hatte, ihnen zwei Durchbrüche gemacht hatte. Jeweils links und rechts vom Bett. Links hinter der Tür befand sich somit die Toilette, während gegenüber der Wand eine riesige Badewanne befand und daneben eine ebenerdige Dusche. An der Wand selbst befanden sich zwei Waschbecken mit genügend Platz für ihre Sachen, während rechts hinter der Tür an Fujis Seite ein abgewinkeltes Regal für Handtücher und Badezimmerartikel angebracht war. Die Hauptfarben darin waren Anthrazit und Weiß, wobei es wirklich edel und schön aussah. Und nicht einmal seinem Design nachempfunden, sondern so, wie Ryoma es haben wollte, der tatsächlich mehr Geschmack für Inneneinrichtung besaß, als er es ihm zugetraut hätte.

„Morgen darfst du ihm dann vorlesen und verschiedene Stimmen machen. Ich bin für heute raus.“, murmelte Ryoma, als er zur Kommode tapste und sich ein T-Shirt und Shorts zum Schlafen heraussuchte. „Saa, du warst doch noch gar nicht drinnen.“, schnurrte er anzüglich, woraufhin sein Liebling ihn skeptisch über die Schulter ansah. „Heute?“ Unschuldig lächelte er. „Saa?“ Schnaubend zog Ryoma die Sachen aus der Schublade, eh er sich gänzlich zu ihm drehte. „Unbedingt heute willst du, dass ich dich ficke?“

„Oh ja … heute; jetzt und hier Gib mir meinen Fick.“, schnurrte er mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, während Ryomas Blick nur noch pissiger wurde und er sich innerlich mehr als amüsierte. „Von allen Tagen, an dem ich dich ficken soll, fällt dir unbedingt heute ein?!“

„Ryo-san was ist ein Fick.“ Erschrocken fuhr Ryoma herum, während auch Fuji zugeben musste, leicht … Räuspernd überspielte er ein Schmunzeln. „Scheiße, ich meine – es ist natürlich … keine Scheiße.“ Hilfesuchend blickte ihn Ryoma an. „Saa, Spätzchen, warum bist du wieder wach, wir dachten du schläfst?“ Yuki zupfte an den Ohren des kleinen Katzenstofftieres, das sie ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten, weil er Neko so wahnsinnig lieb hatte, Nanako nach Karupins Tod damals und nachdem sie mitbekommen hat, wie heftig es Ryoma das Herz damals gebrochen hat, für ihren Sohn nicht auch so froh ein Tier schenken wollte. „Ich … konnte nicht alleine … da ist ein Schatten an der Wand, der sieht aus wie ein Monster.“

„Oh Yuki ...“, hauchte Ryoma sanft, als er seine Sachen zur Seite legte und seinen Neffen sachte an der Schulter berührte. „Ich war eben in deinem Zimmer, da ist nichts. Aber …“ Fuji beobachtete sanft ihre Interaktion und ebenso, wie Ryoma zu ihrem Bett trat und Neko dort sanft vom Fußende aufnahm. „Neko passt heute Nacht auf dich auf.“ Sofort strahlte Yuki. „Wirklich?“ Nickend fuhr Ryoma durch das pechschwarze Fell der Katze, bevor die beiden in das Gästezimmer gingen, das neben der Küche lag und Fuji nicht anders konnte, als beiden zu folgen. Lächelnd lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen, während Ryoma Neko sanft neben dem Kopfkissen absetzte und der schwarze Kater skeptisch aussah, eh er sich dort aber wieder einrollte. Karupin wäre dagegen wieder weggelaufen und hätte sich zurück auf ihren Schlafplatz gelegt, dachte Fuji amüsiert. Yuki hingegen legte sich wieder hin, wobei ihn Ryoma zudeckte und ihm zärtlich durch die schwarzblauen Haare strich. „Schlaf gut.“

„Ryo-san ...“ Bevor sich Ryoma wieder aufrichtete, schlang Yuki die Arme um seinen Nacken und hauchte einen Kuss auf Ryomas Wange. „Hab dich lieb.“ Perplex und errötend blinzelte sein Freund, nur um dann einen Ausdruck zu bekommen, den Fuji bisher nicht oft gesehen hat. Es ihn aber mit einer ungemeinen Wärme erfüllte ihn so zu sehen. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Yuki.“

Nachdem beide sich noch kurz umarmten, löste sich Ryoma und trat zu ihm an den Türrahmen. Unsicher wurde er angesehen, wobei er seinem Liebling einen Arm um die Hüfte legte. Dann selbst das Licht löschte. „Wir lassen die Tür auf und das Licht im Flur an, okay.“, sagte er sanft, woraufhin Yuki nickte, aber sich bereits lächelnd an Neko kuschelte, die bereits wieder schlief.

Leise schloss er ihre Schlafzimmertür, wobei er beobachtete, wie Ryoma wieder zur Kommode ging, um seine Sachen zu nehmen. „Saa … wie stehst du zu Kindern?“ Verwundert wurde er angesehen. „Meinst du Yuki? Ich liebe ihn, wieso?“ Amüsiert schmunzelte Fuji und setzte sich auf seine Bettseite, während er halb ins Badezimmer linste, wo Ryoma sich fürs Bett fertigmachte. „Saa, ich meine … eigene Kinder?“

Für einen langen Augenblick war es totenstill im Bad, bevor sein Freund aus diesem tapste und ihn unsicher anblickte. „Ist das … der Beginn eines etwas merkwürdigen Rollenspiels?“, fragte Ryoma vorsichtig, woraufhin er leise lachen musste. Schien, als würde Ryoma ihn inzwischen wirklich gut kennen. „Saa, ausnahmsweise nicht. Außer … du möchtest, das ich dir ein Kind mache, meine Hübsche.“ Errötend verengte sich Ryomas Blick. „Das ist – nein. Darüber will ich nicht nachdenken.“ Während er schmunzelte, ging der Jüngere zurück ins Bad, wo er begann sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Fuji folgte ihm und streichelte mit den Händen von hinten über seine schmale Hüfte. „Na gut, ernsthaft jetzt.“ Nach einem Moment, in dem Ryoma seinen Blick durch den Spiegel erwiderte, spuckte der aus und wusch sich den Mund sowie das Waschbecken anständig aus. Anschließend lehnte sich Ryoma zurück, gegen seine Brust. „Eigene Kinder können wir nicht bekommen.“, erklärte Ryoma sanft, woraufhin er nickte. „Saa, wir könnten, wenn wir eine Leihmutter fänden.“

Den Blick den er daraufhin erntete … „Sollte dein Sperma auch nur in die Nähe einer –...“ „Saa, ruhig mein Kätzchen …“, schnurrte er beschwichtigend und küsste den weichen Hals. „Aber … all das ist kein Nein, oder irre ich?“ Ergebend schloss Ryoma die Augen, wobei dieser tief durchatmete und mit den Händen seine Unterarme umfasste. „Nein, du irrst nicht. Und … ja, vielleicht … könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass wir … aber mit meinem Job und deinem … wir sind so oft unterwegs, ich …“ Ryoma hielt inne, woraufhin er den Kopf hob und sah, wie sein Freund ins Waschbecken starrte. „Ich weiß, ich sag es nie … oder mach mich darüber witzig, aber … als der Alte noch gespielt hat, da war ich … ich hab den alten Sack vermisst und … keine Ahnung, ich will nicht, das unser Sohn sich auch mal so fühlt.“

Fuji musste sein Lächeln gegen Ryomas Schulter pressen, als ihm bewusst wurde, das Ryoma definitiv schon oft darüber nachgedacht hat. Aber bevor er sich mehr freuen konnte … „Außerdem bin ich ne Katastrophe. Ich meine … Yuki ist wie lange schon hier? Zehn Stunden? Und er hat schon mehr sexuelle Begriffe gelernt inklusive einem Sexspielzeug in der Hand, als ich in seinem Alter, das ist … scheiße, ich will nicht wie mein Alter werden.“ Schmunzelnd drehte Fuji seinen Freund zu sich herum, wobei er ihm sanft die Strähnen aus der Stirn streichelte. „Kätzchen … Yuki ist vier. Alles was er an diesem Wochenende gehört oder … gesehen hat, hat er schon wieder vergessen, weil er ganz andere Dinge im Kopf hat. Er denkt mehr an Neko und Eis, als an das Vibroei oder daran wie gierig du nach mir bist. Aber nichts davon macht dich zu einem schlechten Vater. Ich glaube sogar … dass du richtig gut wärst. Chaotisch und schrecklich niedlich, aber wahnsinnig liebenswert.“

„Denkst du echt?“, fragte der Jüngere unsicher, woraufhin er nickte und Ryoma zärtlich küsste. „Natürlich. Sonst würde ich es mir nicht vorstellen können mit dir. Schließlich … brauchen wir den strengen Part.“, sanft küsste er hinab zu dem langen Hals. „Dem, der so richtig hart durchgreift.“, murmelte er verführerisch, nur um sich an seiner Halsbeuge festzusaugen und zu spüren, wie hart Ryoma schluckte. „Jemand, der sagt, was verboten ist.“ Neckisch rieb er mit dem Oberschenkel gegen Ryomas Glied, das begann sofort hart zu werden. „Fuck ...“, stöhnte Ryoma unterdrückt und Fuji nickte leicht. Glitt mit den Händen zu den Shorts, die er langsam hinabschob und Ryoma sich dann allzu willig herumdrehte. „Fick mich … sofort.“ Erregt beobachtete Fuji, wie sein Freund die Shorts wegkickte und dann seine langen Beine spreizte. Sich gleichzeitig mit den Unterarmen auf die Waschbeckenablage lehnte …

„Saa … so beherrschend. Genau darum wirst du ein richtig guter –...“  
„Wehe du sagst das!“, fauchte Ryoma, der ihn warnend durch den Spiegel anblickte und Fuji schmunzelte. Schließlich erkannte er, dass es für heute die letzte Chance auf Sex wäre und er somit einmal den Mund hielt. „Kater. Mein sexy … lüsterner Kater.“, wisperte er, woraufhin Ryoma fast erleichtert die Augen schloss, sich gleichzeitig jedoch über die Lippen leckte. Langsam schob er die eigene Shorts hinab, nur um an Ryoma heranzutreten und seinen Nacken zu küssen. „Saa … hilfst du mir, dich vorzubereiten?“

Er genoss die leichte Röte, die sich sofort auf Ryomas Wangen legte, eh dieser etwas abgehakt nickte und dann nach der Handcreme griff, die auf seiner Waschbeckenseite stand. Er sanft Ryomas Handgelenk jedoch festhielt. „Nicht so ...“, wisperte er und hob Ryomas Hand an sein Gesicht, wobei er sanft die weichen Fingerspitzen küsste, nur um diese langsam in den Mund zu nehmen und aufmerksam zu beobachten, wie Ryomas Wangen dunkler wurden. Die pure Erregung ihm jedoch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Lange und sehr ausgiebig leckte und saugte er an den langen, delikaten Fingern, nur um sie langsam aus seinem Mund zu ziehen. Er sich gleichzeitig hinter Ryoma zu Boden kniete und mit den Händen sanft seine Pobacken für ihn auseinanderzog. „Saa … war es so auch letztes Wochenende? Als ich in Kyoto war?“, fragte er rau gegen Ryomas Steißbein, wo er ihn zärtlich küsste und beobachtete, wie die Finger vor Lust leicht zitterten, eh Ryoma sich selbst mit den eigenen Fingerspitzen berührte. Der zart gerötete Muskel verführerisch unter der Berührung kontrahierte.

Fuji musste Ryomas Pobacken fester nehmen, um sich davon abzuhalten, sich bei dem Anblick selbst zu berühren. Er hörte Ryomas leises Stöhnen, als der mit beiden Fingern direkt in sich eindrang. „Hast du dich so berührt oder später mit deinem Spielzeug gefickt?“, fragte er neckisch, während Ryomas Finger begannen tief in diesen zu stoßen und er sanft über die linke Pobacke begann zu küssen. „Spiel … oh fuck, Fuji … bitte ...“ Niemals, absolut nie hatte er so jemanden wie Ryoma im Bett gehabt. Oder außerhalb davon. Eigentlich waren es nur drei Liebhaber vor Ryoma gewesen. Aber nie war jemand so … leidenschaftlich oder interessiert an Rollenspielen, vielleicht sogar mal neue Stellungen auszuprobieren. Ryoma hingegen … brachte selbst die ein oder andere Idee ins Bett, was Fuji mehr als reizte. Es war der verführerische Bonus in ihrer Beziehung. „Saa … sag es.“, hauchte er und küsste die empfindliche Stelle zwischen diesen perfekten Rundungen hinab, bis Ryoma seine Finger zurückzog und Fuji seine Öffnung mit den eigenen Fingern füllte. Sofort spürte er die Hitze und Enge, weshalb er genussvoll aufstöhnte und mit der Zunge tiefer fuhr, bis er mit dem Kopf zwischen den langen, perfekten Schenkeln war und sich direkt an der Stelle zwischen Ryomas Becken und seinem Innenschenkel festsaugte. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er nach vorne, zu dem harten Glied, das er sogleich fest umfasste, damit Ryoma nicht kommen würde. „Nya … bitte … Syu … fick mich … ich brauche … bitte!“

Lächelnd richtete er sich auf, nur um den Kopf über Ryomas Schulter zu lehnen und seinen Hals zu küssen. „Saa … wie bitte?“ Er stieß mit den Fingern tiefer in sein Kätzchen, woraufhin der Jüngere mit den Zähnen knirschte. Sie wussten ja beide, das sie nicht so laut sein dürften. „Fick … mich.“, wisperte Ryoma schließlich eindringlich und er sogleich die Finger zurückzog. Mit seinem Glied, das an der Spitze bereits feucht war, rieb er über die leicht zuckende Öffnung, nur um sich in einem Stoß in ihn zu schieben und es zu genießen, wie atemlos Ryomas Kopf zwischen seine Arme nach vorne sank und wüste Flüche folgten, die niemand so aussprechen würde, wie sein Liebster. Die Hitze nahm ihm für einen Moment den Atem, eh er sich fasste und begann langsame und tiefe Stöße zu setzen. Nur einen Moment, bis sich Ryoma etwas aufrichtete. Ihn mit einer Hand an seinem Po packte und ihn fester an sich zog. „Fester … nimm mich fester.“

Fuji stöhnte nun selbst, als Ryoma sich gegen ihn bewegte und er ihn nicht einmal richtig festhalten konnte. Der Jüngere einfach zu gut darin war, sich gegen seine Erektion zu ficken. Schwer atmend griff er schließlich in die kurzen, grünschwarzen Haare, welche er sachte mit den Fingern umfasste und Ryomas Kopf nach oben zog. Bestimmt sah er in die vor Lust getränkten, goldgrünen Augen, nur um mit der anderen seine Hüfte zu packen und hart nach vorne zu stoßen. Atemlos öffnete sich Ryomas Mund in einem stummen Aufstöhnen; er genau sehen konnte, wie hart Ryoma dagegen kämpfte, die Augen zu schließen. „Das liebst du, richtig?“, wisperte er dunkel in sein Ohr, über das er leckte, bis er an seinem Ohrläppchen saugte und der Jüngere sich etwas auf die Lippen biss. Er genau spüren konnte, wie sich die Hitze um ihn immer mehr zusammenschloss. „Wenn ich dich richtig hart nehme. Wie bei unserem ersten Mal …“ Mit fuhr mit den Lippen über Ryomas Hals, wo er bereits eine feine Schicht seines Schweißes kosten konnte und es genoss, wie die schwarzen Wimpern leicht flatterten. „Du hast mich auf dem Toilettensitz geritten, bevor ich dich gegen die Tür gedrückt und gefickt habe.“ Fuji spürte, wie sein eigenes Glied immer härter wurde. Die Erregung ihn schier wahnsinnig machte und die Enge … Mit den Fingern festigte er den Griff um Ryomas Hüfte, während seine schneller nach vorne zuckte. Er war so kurz davor, aber er wollte, dass Ryoma zuerst kam. „Aber wir durften keinen Laut machen … genau wie damals im Restaurant, als ich dir unter dem Tisch ...“ Damit musste er seinen Griff um Ryomas Haare festigen, weil dieser sich vor Lust leicht nach vorne beugte, kurze Nägel sich jedoch hart in seinen Po krallten und Ryoma sich gleichzeitig heftig um ihn zusammenzog, als er zu seinem Höhepunkt quer über ihrem Spiegel kam. Fuji es selbst nicht mehr aushielt tief in seinem Liebsten zu kommen und daher vollkommen atemlos über ihn sank.

„Fuck … so eine … scheiße … war das ...“ Ryoma schnappte unter ihm nach Luft. Vorsichtig löste er die Hände von dem Jüngeren, nur um sanft durch seine feuchten Haare und seinem Körper zu streicheln. Er deutlich die Nachbeben durch ihn zittern spürte. „So geil … ich liebe dich ...“, hauchte Ryoma vollkommen außer Atem, wobei Fuji leicht nickte. Dabei konnte er das noch lange nicht so gut wie Ryoma. Zwar tauschten sie nicht oft, weil sein Kätzchen es bevorzugte genommen zu werden und Fuji es auch liebte, ihn unter sich zu haben. Aber hin und wieder … genoss er es schon von Ryoma … und wenn, war es wirklich unbeschreiblich heiß. Besonders weil Ryoma ein richtig verdorbenes Kätzchen war. „Ich liebe dich auch.“, sagte er zärtlich zwischen zwei tiefen Atemzüge und küsste über den weichen, leicht feuchten Nacken.

„Saa … was hältst du von einer heißen Dusche und danach Schlaf?“ Kopfschüttelnd drehte Ryoma den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich noch mehr, wenn du mich in die Dusche und ins Bett trägst.“ Schmunzelnd nickte Fuji und zog sich dann vorsichtig aus ihm heraus.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

„Ich hoffe er war brav.“  
„Er war ein Engel.“  
„Oka-san, wenn wir zu Hause sind, kann ich einen Fick bekommen?“

Ryoma starrte fassungslos zu Yuki, eh er zu Nanako blickte und sprachlos den Kopf schüttelte. Ihm fehlten absolut die Worte und er wollte einfach nur, das der Boden unter ihm aufging. Verlegen senkte seine Cousine den Kopf. „Ich nehme an … du hast ihm … nicht gesagt, was das ist, richtig?“

Kopfschüttelnd schluckte er, während Fuji ihn sanft umarmte und Nanako über die Schulter anlächelte. „Saa, er denkt es sind Schokokekse.“

Er musste zugeben, es war nicht die beste Ausrede, die er hatte finden können. Aber Ryoma bemühte sich wirklich. „Alles klar. Also … dann … bis zum nächsten Mal.“, hauchte Nanako und Ryoma nickte verlegen. „Tut mir so leid.“, wisperte er, aber sie lächelte nur abwinkend. „Ist okay. Als er Miu und mich einmal erwischte, hörte er Sperma und wir haben gesagt, es wäre Salatsoße … Wer hätte ahnen können, dass wir zu einem Grillfest eingeladen werden würden. Aber hey … passiert.“

Selbst Minuten später noch stand Ryoma nickend vor der Haustür, nur um sich dann langsam zu Fuji zu drehen, von dem er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er eine Kamera bei sich gehabt hatte … „Ich glaube, ich werde nie wieder Salat essen können.“, hauchte er geschockt und es blitzte.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	7. Hotter than Hell - Crackfic Thrill

Hallo meine lieben Leser,

ich wollte eigentlich für die 110 eine Cap-Pair schreiben, was sich Viebi so sehr gewünscht hat. Aber die Hitze macht es unmöglich lange Stories zu schreiben, weil selbst mein Laptop zu heiß ist, als dass er so viel und lange arbeiten will. Darum eine kleines Abkühlung zur Hitzewelle.

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich wie immer auf Reviews. <3

Eure Kosa.

~*~

Es gab nur zwei Gründe, die Ryoma von zwei seinen liebsten Beschäftigungen abhalten konnten.  
Ein unwilliger Partner und enor– nein – abartige Hitze.

Ersteres könnte gelöst werden, weil er ja immer noch sich selbst hatte. Auch, wenn es sich bei Weitem nicht so gut anfühlte … Nicht einmal annähernd. Und für das Eine konnte er sich zumindest einen würdigen Ersatz suchen. Für das Zweite … würde ihn nicht nur sein eigenes Gewissen den Gar ausmachen, sollte er sich anderweitigen Ersatz suchen.

Aber was hatte er für Lösungen, wenn es so heiß war, dass selbst die japanischen Schulen schon Hitzefrei gaben. Wenn man nicht einmal mehr ein verfluchtes Eis essen konnte, ohne, dass es einem über die Finger hinweg rann. Giftig blickte er in amüsiert funkelndes Azurblau, während eine geschickte Zunge seinen Zeigefinger entlang fuhr, während lange Finger um sein schmales Handgelenk geschlungen lagen. „Das hast du doch geplant.“, fauchte er, woraufhin Fujis Ausdruck unschuldig wurde. Aber er sah deutlich die Selbstgefälligkeit in seinem Blick aufleuchten. Verfluchter Tensai! Da wurde er schon eingeladen, mit dem Eisessen zu gehen und dann war dessen einziger Beweggrund dafür, der Sex, den Ryoma ihm seit Beginn der Hitzewelle verwehrte, weil er bei der Hitze nicht einmal Lust hatte einen Schläger in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Saa, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“, schnurrte Fuji, dessen Zunge anschließend zwischen seine Finger glitt und er ihm die Hand dann ruckartig entzog, sobald er spürte, seine Erregung nicht mehr zurückdrängen zu können. „Ich wollte dir nur etwas Gutes zur Abkühlung schenken.“ Ryoma spürte, wie sein Herz einen Satz machte, als sich Fujis Knie sachte gegen seinen Innenschenkel drückte.

Sie saßen unter einem großen Sakura, durch dessen dichtes Blattwerk kaum ein Sonnenstrahl fallen konnte und somit den perfekten Schutz vor der blanken Hitze gab, auch, wenn die Luft alleine, weil es kaum Wind gab, bereits im Schatten warm genug war, sodass dies nur wenig Erholung brachte. Fuji hatte sich dabei irgendwann, nachdem Ryomas Erdbeereis schneller weggeschmolzen, als dass er es hatte essen können, zwischen seine angewinkelten Beine gedrängt, um ihn so leichter belästigen zu können.

„Ich glaube, Senpai versucht nur mal wieder, mich zu verführen.“, fauchte er, während er bereits leichten Schweiß an seinem Nacken prickeln spürte, weil die Art, wie Fuji ihn ansah … Ryoma gab es zu. Er hasste Schwitzen. Schwitzen, aufgrund eines atemberaubenden Matches, das ihn alles abgefordert hat. Kein Problem. Das war Kampfschweiß. Und wenn gewisse Tensais nach einem Match ebenso verschwitzt waren, musste er zugeben, dass es sehr anregend sein konnte … Aber dieses Sommerschwitzen. Sei es direkt nach einer kühlen Dusche oder einfach nur, weil man vom Schlafzimmer ins Badezimmer ging … war einfach nur nervig und ging ihm auf den Sack.

„Aber nicht doch, Ryoma … ich weiß nur genau … was mein süßes Kätzchen braucht.“ Damit legte sich eine kühle Handfläche direkt auf seinen Oberschenkel, nur um mit den Fingern unter seine schwarze, lockere Shorts zu gleiten, direkt über seinen erhitzten Innenschenkel. Fassungslos weiteten sich seine Augen. Nicht alleine, weil er nicht glauben konnte, wie kühl Fuji trotz der Hitze sein konnte. Oder waren es inzwischen heißere Temperaturen, als ihre Körper warm waren? Er wusste es nicht, aber … „Fuji ...“, wisperte Ryoma warnend. Besonders, weil er das Lachen von Fremden hören konnte, die hier im Park überall verstreut waren. Die offensichtlich weniger Probleme mit dieser Hitze hatten. „Shh … lass mich dir helfen.“, hauchte es ihm verführerisch ins Ohr, woraufhin er die Hände an Fujis Schultern hob, um ihn wegzudrücken. Aber … Haltlos sank seine Stirn gegen Fujis Schulter, bei dem Gefühl der kühlen Fingerspitzen, die unter seine andere Shorts geglitten waren und nun seinen Schaft streichelten.

Ryoma spürte, wie der Schweiß sich aus seinem Nacken löste und direkt über sein Rückgrat hinablief. Er einen heftigen Schauer über den Körper gejagt bekam. Der jedoch nichts war, gegen den erregenden Schwindel, sobald Fujis Hand sich vollends um ihn schlang. Seine eigenen Finger sich hart um die Schultern legten, um sich an Fuji festzuhalten. „Ja … so ist es gut. Lass mich dir helfen.“ Alles drehte sich vor Lust und Hitze. Es war schier unmöglich, sich dem entziehen zu wollen, geschweige denn die Kraft dafür aufzubringen. Stattdessen schnappte er nach Luft, als Fujis Daumen über seine empfindliche Spitze rieb. Er kraftlos das Gesicht in der kühlen Halsbeuge vergrub, während sich Fujis anderer Arm um ihn legte und sie beide somit mehr wie ein, sich umarmendes Liebespaar wirkten, als ein Perverser, der es nicht lassen konnte, sich an seinem unschuldigen Freund zu vergehen.

„Saa, ich muss gestehen … ich hab es sehr genossen, deine Zunge mal wieder so tatkräftig an etwas Langen lecken zu sehen ...“, schnurrte ihm Fuji ins Ohr, woraufhin er heftig errötete, aber ihm gleichzeitig in den Sinn kam, wie lange es tatsächlich her war, dass er Fuji … oder der ihm … Sie waren schließlich auch erst seit wenigen Monaten zusammen und auch, wenn der finale Akt auf sich warten ließ … Ryoma einfach nie so richtig das Gefühl hatte, sich komplett fallen lassen zu können … schien ihm Fuji mehr als verstehend und entgegenkommend. Besonders, weil er ihn nicht drängte.

„Oh … oh Fuji ...“, entkam es ihm atemlos, während sich seine Arme mit einem Mal heiß und kalt in der drückenden Luft anfühlten, so heftig überzog die Erregung seinen gesamten Körper, je schneller Fuji seine Hand bewegte. Seine Nackenhaare begannen an ihm zu kleben, wo der kühle Atem des Tensais gegen fiel und ihm eine Gänsehaut nach der Nächsten beschwerte. „Ich wünschte … wir wären alleine ...“, wisperte Fuji in seine Haare, als Ryoma sein Becken gegen seine Bewegung zucken ließ und er im nächsten Moment auch schon heftig in der Hand seines Freundes kam. Einzig sein Zucken und sein atemloses, gedämpftes Stöhnen ihn verriet, das jedoch außer Fuji niemand hören konnte.

Erschöpft ließ er sich vollends gegen den viel zu warmen, wenn auch immer noch kühleren Körper sinken, nur um zu spüren, wie die Hand ihn verließ und er nur Sekunden später genussvolle Laut hörte. „Du bist unglaublich.“, fauchte Ryoma halbherzig, weil er sich so gut, wie schon ewig nicht mehr fühlte. Und das trotz seines verschwitzten Rückens und dem etwas feuchten Gefühl an seinen Innenschenkeln. „Saa … ich danke dir.“

Kopfschüttelnd wollte er fluchen. Doch … „Da … genau aus dem Grund will ich kein Eis essen, Kunimitsu. Weil du danach nichts als klebrige Finger hast.“ Fassungslos blickte er auf zu Atobe, der ein wenig pikiert auf Fujis Hand und ihn hinab starrte, während ihr Buchou Fuji fassungslos anstarrte, dessen Blick mehr als tausend Worte sprach, und Ryoma nur hoffen konnte, dass sie das keine Runden kosten würde.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	8. Tell me - Thrill Crack

Alles hatte Vor- und Nachteile, sagte ihm einmal seine Mutter, als Ryoma nicht älter als sieben war, und sich das rechte Handgelenk gebrochen hatte. Er spielte zu dem Moment seit etwa zwei Jahren Tennis und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, nie mehr spielen zu können. Also entgegen dem, was ihm der Arzt damals sagte, stand er nur eine Woche später auf ihrem hauseigenen Court. Aber nicht mit dem Schläger in der rechten Hand, sondern in der linken. Verbissen und hartnäckig alles zu geben, um weiterspielen zu können.

Seine Mutter hatte also recht gehabt.  
Denn, obwohl er mit seiner rechten Hand erst wieder nach fast zwei Jahren so spielen konnte, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, konnte er es besser denn je mit der linken.

Nun, fast zehn Jahre später, musste er exakt an diese Worte denken, als er nach oben sah, in graublaue Augen, die ihn arrogant von oben ansahen.

Das hier musste einen Vorteil haben, andernfalls würde Ryoma jemanden umbringen. Aber nach bereits drei Tagen, in denen er mit den anderen besten Tennisspielern Japans, zwischen sechzehn und achtzehn Jahren, stellvertretend für ihr Land, für ein baldiges Turnier trainierte, sah er den Vorteil nicht, mit der größten Nervensäge des Universums gefesselt zu sein.

„Ich spiele keine Doppel.“, entgegnete Ryoma zum dritten Mal ruhig und innerlich weiter zählte, da er sich nach zwanzig, fünfzig und hundertzehn, immer noch nicht ruhiger fühlte.

„Jeder muss mal im Doppel spielen, Echizen. Selbst Ore-sama spielt Doppel.“  
„Wirklich? Und da dachte ich, wenn du auf dem Platz stehst, ist neben deinem Ego kein Platz mehr für eine zweite Person.“ Sofort trat Atobe an ihn heran, während Ryoma leicht frech grinste. „Was ist hier los?“ Das schon wieder schluckte Tezuka dabei hinab, als er an sie herantrat und sich die Nasenwurzel massierte.

„Dieser kleine, freche - ...“ – „Ich bin nicht klein.“ – „... Zwerg -...“ – „Keigo.“ Während Ryoma den Grauhaarigen wütend anblitzte, der ihn nur selbstgefällig angrinste, ermahnte Tezuka den eigentlichen Hyotei-Spieler dunkel, woraufhin dieser stoppte, und Ryomas Blick siegreich wurde. Atobe mochte vielleicht Tezukas – wie auch immer er das Zustande gebracht hatte – Geliebter, Freund, was auch immer sein, aber Ryoma hatte den Kohai-Vorteil bei seinem Buchou. Dieser würde zwar nie aufhören ihm gegenüber streng zu sein, aber er würde Ryoma nie in eine unangenehme Situation bringen. Schließlich musste sein Buchou auf ihn aufpassen. Auch, wenn ihr Team mit ihrem Seigaku-Team aus der Schulzeit nicht mehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatte, und Tezuka nicht mehr sein offizieller Buchou war. Den Titel würde er jedoch bei Ryoma immer innehaben. Weshalb er auch – nachdem er für etwa ein Jahr stellvertretend die Rolle des Captains übernommen hatte, und Fuji ihn einmal in der Umkleide sehr verführerisch Buchou nannte, die rechte Hand um Ryomas Erregung – die schlimmste Form des erektilen Stimmungskillers erfahren musste … Es dauerte über eine Woche, bis er Fuji wieder in seine Shorts kommen ließ, ohne, dass er eine unangenehme Gänsehaut bekam.

Es gab einfach Dinge die wollte, und musste Ryoma sich nicht vorstellen!

Schließlich riss ihn eine zarte, warme Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Ryoma-kun weigert sich, mit Atobe in einem Doppel zu spielen.“ Unter dem Schirm seiner Kappe, warf er Yukimura einen dunklen Blick zu. Verräter! Dieser jedoch lächelte ihn nur an, bevor er die Hand auf Ryomas Schulter legte und Tezuka beschwichtigend ansah. „Wir können auch tauschen. Dann bin ich sein Partner und du Keigo-kuns.“

„Saa, das wäre ein Spiel, das ich mir ansehen würde.“, warf Fuji mit einem himmlischen Lächeln ein, bevor sich sein linker Arm um Ryomas Hüfte legte und er ihn – unheimlich – subtil an seine Seite zog, von Yukimura weg, der Ryoma einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf, während er sich an der Kappe zog. Wo zur Hölle befand sich sein Vorteil, fragte er sich verzweifelt.

„Solltest du nicht gegen Sanada spielen?“, fragte Tezuka ruhig und Ryoma sah interessiert zu seinem Freund auf, der jedoch nur unbeirrt lächelte, obwohl die Strähnen seiner honigbraunen Haare feucht waren und Ryoma interessiert schauderte, wenn er daran dachte, wie der Tensai sich mal in einem Spiel wirklich anstrengen musste. Dann schaffte Fuji es nämlich tatsächlich, dass sich Ryoma nach einiger Zeit ein wenig … interessiert nach vorne lehnen musste, um dem Spiel weiterhin folgen zu können. Jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder ein, warum er heute besonders genervt von dem Affen war. Und zwar, weil dieser ihn davon abgebracht hatte, Fujis Spiel mitzuverfolgen.

Als er im nächsten Moment auch schon Sanada über den Platz marschieren sah, der Ausdruck, wie immer steinern und verklemmt, wandte er sich zu diesem herum.  
„Wie viel?“ Tiefbraune Augen fixierten seine goldgrünen emotionslos. „Drei.“, antwortete seine tiefe Stimme, die Ryoma leicht grinsen ließ und er sich dann zufrieden wieder umwandte.

„Drei was?“, fragte Yukimura und auch Fuji sah ihn neugierig an.

„Och … nur zu etwas, das ich vorher sagte. Mehr nichts. Also … Doppel?“, fragte er grinsend und löste sich dann von Fuji, dessen azurblaue Augen auf ihm brannten. Irgendwie hatte er jetzt schon wieder sehr viel bessere Laune.

~*~

„Drei, was, Ryoma?“, wisperte Fuji leise von hinten in sein Ohr. Aber Ryoma konnte nicht klar denken. Stattdessen fiel sein Kopf haltlos nach vorne, nachdem die langen Finger aus seinen feuchten Haaren glitten, über seinen Nacken, tiefer über sein Rückgrat, zu seiner Hüfte, wo sie ihn festhielten. Seine eigenen Finger krallten sich tiefer in das Laken, während er sich nach hinten drängte, Fuji entgegen, doch zog dieser sich mit einem sadistischen Schmunzeln zurück. „Nicht so schnell, mein Süßer … drei was?“

„Hm … Fuji, komm schon ...“ Sich auf die Lippen beißend, hielt sich Ryoma gerade noch davon ab, zu flehen. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Erregung, welche bereits feucht und schwer zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen hing, sehnsüchtig nach Erlösung flehte. „Saa, jetzt schon? Dann hast du doch gar nichts mehr davon ...“, schnurrte Fuji gegen seinen feuchten Nacken, wo er ihn küsste und sein kühler Atem, Ryoma einen Schauer nach dem Nächsten über den Rücken sandte.

„Kannst du … vergiss nicht, du hast angefangen.“, knurrte Ryoma leise und schob erneut seinen Hintern gegen die harte Erregung seines Freundes, welcher sich dadurch jedoch erneut zurückzog, sodass Ryoma praktisch nur noch seine Spitze in sich spürte, und bei Gott, das war nicht genug. „Müssen wir das jetzt machen?“ Er wollte schließlich Sex und ausnahmsweise nicht über Tennis reden.

„Saa, jetzt weißt du, wie das ist, … wenn man neugierig gemacht wird und dann keine Befriedigung erlangt.“ Damit zog sich Fuji ganz aus ihm heraus und Ryoma hob fast schon schockiert den Kopf. Aber bevor der Tensai sich kichernd ins Bad stehlen konnte, schnappte sich Ryoma dessen Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück zu sich ins Bett. Er war vielleicht kleiner, aber dafür wendig. „Fuji!“

Azurblaue Augen funkelten amüsiert auf ihn hinab, wobei die honigbraunen Strähnen, Ryoma in die Stirn fielen, wo seine grünschwarzen Haare klebten und irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade ziemlich in die Ecke getrieben. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Tensai genau hierauf spekuliert. Denn wenn Ryoma etwas wahrhaftig hasste, dann, wenn ihm ein spektakulärer Höhepunkt verwehrt blieb.

Schnaubend rollte er mit den Augen. „Sanada … sagte, dass er dich ohne Probleme besiegen würde.“ Ryoma starrte gegen eine Kaktee, die auf dem Fensterbrett stand und inzwischen begann rosa Knospen zu bekommen. Er würde sie ja verbrennen, … würde sie nicht der einen Person gehören, die er gern hatte. „Ich hab gesagt das Beste, das er gegen dich schaffen würde, wären drei Satzpunkte. Zufrieden?“, damit blickte er zurück in amüsiert dreinschauende, azurblaue Augen, die mehr als zufrieden leuchteten. „Saa … ich bin definitiv nicht unzufrieden mit deinem Vertrauen in mich.“

Und bevor Ryoma noch mehr sinken konnte – was bedeutete, darum zu bitten, das Fuji ihn doch endlich ficken sollte – schob sich Fuji fast schon sinnlich in ihn, so langsam drang er in ihn ein. Atemlos fiel Ryomas Kopf zurück in den Nacken, wobei sich augenblicklich scharfe Zähne, an seinem Hals zu schaffen machten, aber ausnahmsweise, war es Ryoma egal. Stattdessen verkrallte er seine Finger tief in Fujis feuchten Haaren, während er die Beine sofort um die schmalen Hüften schlang. Es einfach nur genoss, wie hart ihn der Tensai nahm.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	9. Five times they tried to get intimate and the one time they did it - Cap Pair

Zusammen zu kommen, war nur logisch.  
Nicht zuletzt, weil sie einander viel bedeuteten, sondern einfach zusammen passten. Ryoma fühlte sich – nebst seinen Senpais – kaum jemanden näher, als Sanada, der stets auf ihn achtgab. Begonnen hatte es sogar kurz nach ihrem ersten Match gegeneinander im Viertelfinale ihrer Regional-Ausscheidung. Zunächst mit monatlichen Spielen, wobei die absolute Härte, wie sie zwischen ihrem ersten Mal geherrscht hatte, abgeflaut war und Ryoma sogar zugeben musste, dass es einfach Spaß machte, gegen den Rikkaidai Vizen zu spielen.

Irgendwo zwischen diesen Treffen und dem Tenniscamp begann sich eine richtige Freundschaft zu entwickeln, die umso intensiver wurde, während der Zeit, in der er sein Gedächtnis verlor. Es einzig dessen unermüdliches Vertrauen in ihm war, das ihn später dazu bringen sollte, trotz verlorenem Gedächtnis irgendwie gegen Yukimura Stand halten zu können.

Wenn man also jetzt darüber nachdachte …  
War es doch umso verwunderlicher, dass es nicht sehr viel früher hierzu gekommen war.

Aber in Wirklichkeit – und entgegen der damaligen Gerüchten wegen diesem ominösen Fotos dank Yukimura – küssten sie sich zum ersten Mal, da verletzte sich Sanada an seiner Stelle, der ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg geschubst hat. Es Ryoma erschrak, wie gern ihn der Schwarzhaarige haben musste, sich fast erschlagen zu lassen von einem Felsen. Doch da kniete dieser vor ihm. Mit blutiger Stirn und nebst dem Drang ihn für diese verflucht unvorsichtige Art sich selbst gegenüber eine runter zu hauen, konnte Ryoma ihn nur am Kragen packen und küssen.

Dass sie deswegen fast eine Woche nicht miteinander sprachen, weil es sie beide in wahnsinnige Verlegenheit brachte …

~*~ One ~*~

The second first kiss

~*~ One ~*~

… musste niemand sagen.

Und ebenso wenig, wegen wem sie am Ende doch wieder gegenüber von einander landeten. Yukimura einfach zu unscheinbar lächelte, als dass dieser nicht involviert war. Während also Yukimura und Fuji sich lächelnd sowie unschuldig neben ihnen über irgendwelche komischen Farne unterhielten – und nein, er hörte nicht zu – versuchte Ryoma nicht daran zu denken, wie gut sich volle Lippen auf seinen angefühlt haben oder … lange, kräftige Finger an seiner Hüfte, die ihn festgehalten hatten.

Er steckte sich somit gerade ein Stück Sushi in den Mund, als er Sanadas Blick begegnete, der intensiv und dunkel auf ihm lag. Oder eher … seinen Lippen, sodass er schluckte und mitten in der Bewegung einfror. Mit den Stäbchen zwischen den Lippen und einem rasenden Herzen. Fast vergaß er überhaupt zu essen, woraufhin er ruckartig den Blick wieder senkte und langsam zu kauen begann. Seine Stäbchen den Weg neben seinen Teller fanden, eh er sich wenige Augenblicke erhob und was von frischer Luft murmelte.

Sobald er draußen war, fühlte es sich an, als hätte man ihm einen Stein vom Brustkorb genommen, womit es ihm leichter fiel zu atmen. Was passierte denn bitteschön mit ihm? Fragte er sich. Sonst war er doch nicht so … und jetzt war es, als hätte ein Parasit von ihm Besitz ergriffen, wodurch er gar nicht mehr er selbst war.

Hinter sich hörte er die Tür des Sushiladens aufgehen, woraufhin er sich herum wandte und zu seiner Überraschung Fuji sah. Der Schwarzhaarige verschränkte ein wenig fröstelnd die Arme vor der Brust, während sein Blick lächelnd auf den Sternenhimmel über ihnen gerichtet war. Ryoma erneut auffiel, wie unglaublich hübsch dieser war und warum er sich nicht viel eher zu diesem hingezogen fühlte. Er glaubte jedenfalls, dass es sehr viel einfacher wäre. „Wunderschöne Nacht.‟, lächelte Seigakus Tensai, eh dieser den Kopf zu ihm wandte und Ryoma dem sanften Ausdruck des Älteren begegnete. Ihm dadurch auffiel, wie akkurat die schwarzen Strähnen ihm wiedermal an seinen Schläfen hinabfielen und ihn damit irgendwie unbeschwert aussehen ließen.

Unbeantwortet blickte er in die tiefen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, bis Fuji näher an ihn herantrat und neckisch gegen seine Kappe tippte. „Ist dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen, wie Sanada dich ansieht?‟ So, wie Fuji lächelte, sobald Ryoma seine Wangen warm pochen spürte, musste er gar nichts sagen. „Es scheint zudem so, als würde … es nicht unerwidert sein.‟

„Ich vermisse es, einfach nur mit ihm befreundet zu sein.‟, murmelte er, wobei er den Kopf abwandte und die Hände in die Hosentaschen schob. Vor ihm machte Fuji einen verständnisvollen Laut. „Ja … es ist am Anfang komisch. Aber … wenn es der Richtige ist, wird es spektakulär.‟ Ryoma kam nicht umhin den Älteren ein wenig unsicher zu mustern. „Hat Senpai jemand richtigen?‟, fragte er leise, woraufhin Fuji leicht schmunzelte und auf den Fußballen leicht nach vorne wippte, wodurch die schwarzen Strähnen ihm in die Stirn fielen. Es ihn daran erinnerte, wie Fuji immer reagierte, wenn Tezuka früher Etwas tat oder fragte, eh ihm der Tensai auswich und das Thema wechselte. Dann aber richtete sich Fujis Blick wieder auf ihn. „Nein. Doch war es mit Eiji und Oishi ebenso. Du hast es sogar hautnah mitbekommen damals.‟

Das war … Ryoma hatte natürlich die Veränderung zwischen beiden mitbekommen, doch nicht gedacht, es wäre davon. Zumal er angenommen hatte, die zwei wären zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits ein Paar gewesen. „Aber … ich will mich nicht mit ihm streiten.‟, sagte er desolat, woraufhin Fuji näher trat und sanft seine Schulter berührte. „Müsst und werdet ihr auch nicht. Ihr solltet nur drüber reden, ansonsten wird es irgendwann eskalieren. Und ihr seid zu süß, um so auseinander zu gehen.‟

„Reden ...‟, murmelte er missmutig vor sich hin. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als das, dachte er und nickte trotzdem. Hinzukam, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wie er das anfangen sollte.

Fuji hingegen schien da eine bessere Vorstellung zu haben. „Ach, was für ein Dummerchen ich doch bin. Ryoma du kannst dieses Wochenende nicht bei mir übernachten, aber ich wette Sanada hat ein Platz in seinem Bettchen für dich.‟ Noch bevor Ryoma argumentieren – oder weglaufen – konnte, griff Fuji nach Yukimuras Handgelenk und zog den Größeren kichernd in eine andere Richtung. Wie verdattert starrte er den beiden nach.

„Wieso …‟ Ryoma blickte zu Sanada, der etwas angespannt zu Boden blickte, eh er zu ihm sah und nickte. „Du kannst natürlich bei mir übernachten.‟ Er musste eigentlich gar nicht … und Ryoma würde es Fuji heimzahlen, diese dreckige Lüge ausgesprochen zu haben. Aber … „Das ist nett.‟, erwiderte er somit nur leise, nur um schweigend dem Größeren zu folgen und zu hoffen, dass sie vielleicht wieder zur Normalität übergehen würden.

~*~

Unsicher saß Ryoma auf der Bettkante des Älteren, während dieser duschte. Dabei konnte er das Rauschen des Wassers hören und musste sich stark davon abhalten, seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Seine eigenen Haare fielen ihm feucht in die Stirn, von seiner eigenen Dusche zuvor, wobei Sanada während dessen das Bett für ihn frisch bezogen und ihm Klamotten raus gelegt hat.

Wie ordentlich und strukturiert Sanada wohnte, hatte er bereits im Camp gesehen. Allerdings war es trotzdem so gänzlich anders, nun direkt in dessen Zuhause zu sein. Dabei fielen ihm besonders die Kalligrafien an den Wänden auf, welche selbstgezeichnet aussahen. Und er glaubte sogar, sich zu erinnern, dass Sanada dies gerne tat.

Weiter sah er ein Katana, das an der Wand angebracht war und im warmen Licht gar nicht so gefährlich wirkte, wie es vielleicht sein konnte. Ryoma musterte die scharfe Klinge, von der er nicht glaubte, das sie echt war. Oder doch? Er musste schon zugeben neugierig zu sein. Weshalb es ihn wenig wunderte, plötzlich vor diesem zu stehen und kurios die Hand danach auszustrecken. Dass er sich wegen seiner Neugierde erst vor wenigen Monaten einen Stachel von Fujis doofen Kakteen eingefangen hat, fiel ihm in dem Augenblick gar nicht mehr ein.

Allerdings entgegen zu seiner Übernachtung bei dem Tensai, schlangen sich dieses Mal warme, lange Finger um sein Handgelenk und hielten dieses behutsam aber bestimmt fest. „Es ist scharf.‟, kam es dunkel von Sanada, der plötzlich neben ihm stand. Ryoma blinkte, wobei ihm bewusst wurde, Etwas nur dann als gefährlich zu erahnen, wenn es ihn wirklich verletzte. Zumindest war es das, was ihm der Vize mal ziemlich direkt gesagt hat. Schluckend nickte er somit, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich von Sanada zu lösen. Der blickte ihm tief in die Augen, wodurch sich sein Puls plötzlich verdreifachte. Der Ältere diesen sogar gegen seine Fingerspitzen pochen spüren sollte.

Während sie sich so in die Augen blickten, wurde sich Ryoma wieder darüber bewusst, warum er Sanada damals eigentlich geküsst hat. Und das es nicht aus der alleinigen Situation gekommen war, sondern …

„Ich hab dich gern.‟

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Ryoma, die Worte hätte er ausgesprochen, bis ihm Sanadas angespannter Ausdruck auffiel, bei dem dieser angestrengt zu Boden blickte und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte. Ihm somit die nassen Haarsträhnen in die Stirn fielen. Ihm klar wurde, dass Sanada sich mit seinen Gefühlen ebenso bodenlos fühlte, wie es Ryoma tat.

„Ich … dich auch.‟, wisperte er damit beinah lautlos, woraufhin sich dennoch die dunkelbraunen Augen sogleich wieder auf ihn richteten und warme Fingerspitzen hauchzart seine Wange berührten, eh Sanadas Hand sich gänzlich an seine Wange legte. Ein heftiges Prickeln durch seine Fingerspitzen zog. Genießend schmiegte er sich an die warme Handfläche, bevor er sein Handgelenk sachte aus dem sanften Griff herausdrehte und die Hand an die breite Brust des Älteren legte. Sie kannten einander nun über drei Jahre. Seit dem Spiel damals und noch nie hat er sich so … so gefühlt.

Und noch bevor er sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken verlieren konnte, überbrückte Sanada den Abstand zwischen ihnen und Ryoma hielt den Atem an. Wenige Sekunden später … „Entschuldige, ich hab noch nie ...‟, hauchte der Größere verlegen, allerdings konnte er nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und zog Sanada sachte an dessen Nacken zurück, wobei er sich gleichzeitig auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und den Älteren erneut küsste. Genießend schloss er die Augen, bei dem Gefühl der großen Hände auf seinen Hüften, die ihn sachte nach vorne und somit näher an den starken, langen Körper des Anderen zogen.

Es sollte sich nicht gut anfühlen, dachte Ryoma immer …  
Und er sollte sich nicht danach sehnen, in starke Arme geschlungen zu werden, aber …

Zum ersten Mal musste er sich eingestehen, sich vollkommen wohl in der physischen Nähe eines anderen zu fühlen. Es zu genießen, wie zärtlich er zurück geküsst wurde. Und das, obwohl er nie … Etwas atemlos sank er zurück auf die Fußballen, während Sanadas Stirn gegen seine sank und er den frischen Geruch von Minze in sich aufnahm. Sachte schob er die Finger tiefer in die schwarzen, nach rasierten Nackenhaare, um ihn erneut zu küssen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. „HAHA – ich wusste es!‟

Verlegen fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, während Sanada seiner Nichte nachrannte.

~*~ two ~*~

first time to get touched

~*~ two ~*~

Angestrengt atmete Ryoma durch. Zwei Wochen …  
Seit zwei verflucht langen Wochen waren sie nun zusammen, nur um immer dann, wenn sie einen Moment der Zweisamkeit haben konnten, sogleich gestört zu werden. Er schätzte ihre Freunde ja sehr, aber so langsam … wollte er jemanden das Herz herausreißen.

Somit konnte das folgende Wochenende nicht schnell genug kommen, zu dem ihn Sanada eingeladen hatte. Zwar war Ryoma kein Fan von Hütten im Wald, aber er nahm an, dass ihn der Ältere vor Käfer und sonstigen Kleinfieh beschützen könnte.

~*~

„Es tut mir leid.‟, waren die ersten Worte des Größeren, nachdem er ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte und verdutzt blinzelte. Ryoma wollte nach dem Warum fragen, als sich Kirihara an Sanada vorbeischob und den Arm um seine Schultern legte. „Ne, Echizen, das wird bestimmt lustig.‟ Skeptisch zuckte seine Augenbraue, allerdings wollte er sich die Hand ins Gesicht klatschen, als er den Klang Momos Stimme hörte. Ja super …

~*~

„Bist du mir böse?‟, fragte ihn Sanada, während sie einen Wanderweg entlang gingen und Ryoma mürrisch die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben hatte. „Nein.‟, antwortete er langsam und versucht die aufgeregten Stimmen ihrer Freunde zu ignorieren. Ganz besonders Fuji, der über irgendetwas kicherte.

Er wollte diesem gerade folgen, als sich lange Finger um seinen Unterarm schlossen und er einen Moment später sachte gegen einen Baumstamm gedrückt zu werden. „Ich habe mich sehr auf dieses Wochenende mit dir gefreut und lasse mir das nicht nehmen, selbst, wenn du sauer auf mich bist.‟ Ryoma blinzelte einmal, nur um skeptisch in die dunklen Augen zu sehen. „Verbietest du mir gerade, böse auf dich zu sein?‟ Unbewegt erwiderte Sanada seinen Blick, was …

… ihm gefiel. Denn es erinnerte ihn an ihr erstes Spiel. Damals hatte ihn der Vize ebenfalls so angesehen. Streng und … überlegen. Klar mochte er die Sanftmütigkeit des Älteren, die auch gewiss nicht viele sehen durften. Und noch weniger jene, die nicht mit diesem in einem Team gewesen waren. Aber … Ryoma mochte ebenso eine gute Herausforderung. Weshalb er frech grinste. „Ach und wie willst du mich dazu bringen?‟

Für einen Moment schien es so, als verstünde Sanada nicht ganz, warum er plötzlich so frech war, bevor sich dessen Wangen leicht röteten und warme Lippen zärtlich über seine streichelten. Genussvoll schloss er die Augen, während sich seine Hände in den langen Nacken des Älteren schoben und ihn somit näher zog. Sofort spürte er die großen Hände an seinen Hüften, nur um eine davon sachte unter sein T-Shirt streicheln zu spüren.

Ihm entkam ein sehnsüchtiger Laut, wobei er sich enger an Sanada presste, dessen Finger sich sachte in seine Hüfte drückte und er wollte …

Klick

Sehr langsam drehte Ryoma den Kopf, wo Fuji die Kamera sinken ließ und ihn strahlend ansah. „Ihr seid wahnsinnig attraktiv zusammen.‟ Ryoma spürte, wie sein Augenwinkel leicht zuckte. „Fuji ...‟, knurrte er warnend. „Saa … wenn ihr möchtet, kann ich euch die Abzüge ...‟ Noch bevor der Tensai weitersprechen konnte, jagte ihm Ryoma nach. Dieser verfluchte Voyeur!

~*~ three ~*~  
first time to taste you  
~*~ three ~*~

Ryoma versuchte sich gerade an den Übungsaufgaben zu seiner Abschlussarbeit, als der Stuhl vor ihm mit einem leisen Kratzen zurückgezogen wurde, eh sich Seigakus Tensai geschickt und mit gespreizten Beinen darauf niederließ. Einer Banane in der Hand und mit einem lächelnden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Saa … lernst du wieder?‟

„Nein, ich gebe eine Teeparty.‟, erwiderte er sarkastisch, was Fuji ein leises Schmunzeln entlockte. Schließlich linste er auf, sobald der Tensai begann die Banane zu schälen und lächelnd das längliche Obst musterte. „Ich wundere mich nur, Ryoma-kun …‟ Er sah zurück auf das Papier, nur um einen Fehler zu erkennen und frustriert die Antwort weg zu radieren. Ablenkung durfte er sich nicht leisten. Schließlich konnte er diese Themen alle. Aber zu versagen kam nicht in Frage!

„... bist du schon in den Genuss gekommen … zu naschen?‟ Ryoma blickte von der Aufgabe weg, zu Fuji, der ihn aus seinen tiefen, bersteinfarbenen Augen aufmerksam musterte, bevor er sich die Spitze der Banane in den Mund schob und Ryoma …

Ryoma wollte im Boden versinken!

~*~

Durch die bevorstehenden Abschlussarbeiten war Ryoma sowie der Rest des Teams vom Training befreit, was ihm die Möglichkeit gab, noch vor Ende des Trainings bei Rikkaidai, bei denen auf den Courts zu erscheinen.

Aufmerksam musterte er das Team vor sich, deren Training und wie eingenommen diese waren, weshalb er sich unbemerkt den Weg zu Sanada bahnen konnte, der am Rande des Ganzen stand. Die Arme streng – wie es sich für einen Trainer gehörte – vor der Brust verschränkt und so verflucht attraktiv …

„Ich muss dir was zeigen. Jetzt.‟, sagte er knapp hinter diesem, woraufhin sich dessen Kopf sogleich zu ihm drehte und er überrascht angesehen wurde. Dann aber schulte Genichirou seinen Blick und sah zurück auf die Courts. „Das Training läuft noch.‟ Ryoma nickte leicht. „Genau deswegen … komme ich auch.‟ Er musterte die Rückhand von Kirihara, der gegen einen Unterklässler spielte, bevor er zurück zu Sanada aufsah, der ihn sprachlos musterte. Es somit offensichtlich verstanden hat.

„Siebzig Runden nach eurer letzten Trainingseinheit.‟, bellte der Schwarzhaarige somit hart heraus, eh er Ryoma zu dessen Umkleide führte. Ein erregendes Kribbeln durchfuhr seine Glieder, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel und er seinen Freund direkt gegen die Tür zurückdrängte. „Ryoma ...‟, hauchte Sanada leise, bevor er von ihm geküsst wurde und es in seinem Bauch vor Erregung kräuselte, als er über den leicht feuchten Nacken des Älteren streichelte. Er vorher gespielt haben musste. Er presste sich hart an seinen Freund, dessen Hände sich sogleich an seine Hüften legten, eh an seinem Hemd der Uniform gezogen wurde, wodurch lange Finger sofort unter den dünnen Stoff fuhren.

Er liebte die Berührungen seines Freundes. Egal, ob sie wie jetzt sehnsüchtig schienen – immerhin sahen sie sich aktuell nicht mehr so oft – oder flüchtig, in einem kurzen Augenblick der Zärtlichkeit. Zumal sie inzwischen auch sehr viel … bekannter miteinander geworden waren. Wenn auch nicht ganz in anderen Gebieten. Umso mehr verlangte es ihm danach, mehr von seinem Freund zu haben. Und nicht nur, weil Fuji ihm dreckige Bilder mit dieser dämlichen Banane in den Kopf gepflanzt hat.

Somit küsste er die weichen, vollen Lippen ein letztes Mal, nur um geschickt auf die Knie zu sinken und es zu genießen, wie ihn Sanada aus großen Augen ansah. „Ryoma?‟ Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln leckte er sich über die Lippen, eh er die schwarze Trainingsshorts des Älteren hinab schob und – als er die beachtliche Länge unter schwarzem Stoff sah – hart schluckte. Er hatte zwar eine gewisse Vorstellung gehabt, aber … „Du … du musst nicht ...‟, murmelte Genichirou verlegen, aber Ryoma machte nur einen leisen Laut, bevor er mit den Fingern langsam unter den Bund fuhr und diesen nach und nach hinabzog. Gleichzeitig lehnte er sich nach vorne, nur um über die weiche Haut seiner Hüfte zu küssen. Einen Moment später spürte er lange Finger in seinem Haar, das ihn zärtlich streichelte.

Vor Wochen noch hätte er nie gedacht, sich hiernach mal zu sehnen. Oder überhaupt … Aber er musste zugeben, mit Genichirou wollte er alles und so viel mehr …

Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt gegen seine Brust, je mehr Haut er entblößte. Mit den Fingerknöcheln fuhr er über heiße, weiche Haut und er wollte sich gerade erneut nach vorne lehnen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Ryoma sich unter seinem Freund wiederfand. Wenn auch nicht in einer recht grazilen Pose.

~*~ four ~*~  
let me tell you something  
~*~ four ~*~

Sanada fuhr sich ein wenig nervös über den Nacken, während er darauf wartete, dass man ihm die Tür öffnete. Nach allem, was sie bereits getan hatten, sollte er sich heute nicht nervös fühlen. Obwohl … wenn er gleichzeitig daran dachte, wie oft sie bereits bei ihren ersten Malen unterbrochen worden sind … Er fühlte sich traurig in der Tatsache, dass sie einfach nie den richtigen Moment füreinander zu haben schienen. Umso mehr wünschte er sich für heute …

„Sanada-kun. Wie schön dich zu sehen. Komm rein. Ryoma ist im Garten.‟, lächelnd übertrat er die Türschwelle, nachdem ihn Ryomas Cousine einließ und grüßte sie sanft, während er sich die Schuhe abstreifte. „Ich habe gehört, dass ihr euch wieder für die Nationals qualifiziert habt, ich gratuliere.‟ Überrascht sah er zu Nanako, die ihn lächelnd musterte. „Vielen Dank.‟ Sie nickte knapp und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Möchtest du was trinken?‟

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann hatte er das Gefühl, sie wollte ihm irgendetwas sagen, wusste es aber nicht zu formulieren, weshalb er es auch nicht ansprach. „Gerne. Wasser, wenn ihr habt.‟ Schmunzelnd nickte sie. „Kommt sofort.‟

Nachdem er sich erneut bedankte, wandte er sich um, um zur Terrasse zu gehen, die in den Garten führte, nur um fast schüchtern seinen Namen zu hören. Fragend sah er zurück. „Ich freue mich sehr … für … Ryoma ist so … glücklich seither.‟ Zunächst war er nicht sicher, was sie meinte, bis … und seine Wangen leicht rosa wurden. „Das … danke.‟, hauchte er und drehte sich dann wieder herum, um eiligst in den Garten zu bekommen. Ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals pochte, so heftig fühlte es sich an, zu wissen, dass er Ryoma glücklich machte.

Auf der Terrasse ließ er seinen Blick über den riesigen Garten schweifen, wobei er nicht lange brauchte, um Ryoma ausfindig zu machen. Lächelnd setzte er sich in Bewegung, um zu diesen zu gehen. Er genoss dabei das Gefühl von warmen Grashalmen unter seinen Fußsohlen, was er sonst nur spürte, wenn er bei sich selbst im Garten mit dem Katana übte. „Ryoma.‟, grüßte er seinen Freund sanft, der müde von seiner Katze aufblickte, die er mit einem Grashalm neckte. Sofort legte sich ein Lächeln auf das hübsche Gesicht des Jüngeren, dessen Augen begannen sich mit dieser wahnsinnigen Affektion zu füllen, deren Ausdruck einzig er zugeworfen bekam.

„Hi.‟, erwiderte der Jüngere sanft, woraufhin er sich zu ihm ins Gras setzte. Er gewohnheitsgemäß die weiße Kappe von Ryomas Kopf nahm, um ihn einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu hauchen. Ryoma wiederum berührte seinen Oberschenkel sanft, wobei er wusste, spätestens in dessen Schlafzimmer intensiver begrüßt zu werden. „Ich hab dir Etwas mitgebracht.‟ Überrascht blinzelte Ryoma. Er nahm sich seine Schultasche von der Schulter, die er langsam öffnete. Dabei versuchte, sich seine Nervosität nicht ansehen zu lassen. Zumal er auch nicht wusste …

Nachdem sie nun wirklich immer unterbrochen worden waren, dachte er, wäre es einfacher, keine große Aktion aus dem zu machen, was ihm so wahnsinnig wichtig war, dass es Ryoma wusste. Während sich Ryoma also aufsetzte und ihn aufmerksam musterte, blickte er für einen unsicheren Augenblick auf das beigefarbene und dicke Pergament, welches in einem schlichten Holzrahmen eingefasst war, eh er es aus der Tasche zog. Er gab es Ryoma jedoch noch nicht. „Nur … deswegen musst du nichts dazu sagen.‟, murmelte er und schluckte nervös, eh er die Hand ausstreckte und …

„Ich liebe dich – oh wie süß – oh scheiße! Entschuldigung!‟

Erschrocken zuckte sein Kopf nach oben, wo Nanako stand und ebenso erschrocken zurück sah. Völlig überfordert wandte sie sich zum Gehen, nur um sich erneut umzuwenden und das Tablett neben ihnen im Gras abzustellen und dann sofort abzurauschen. Frustriert blickte er auf seine Finger, die den Holzrahmen nun nur noch kraftlos hielten. Er war wirklich kein Beziehungsmaterial, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als weiche Fingerspitzen zwischen seine Finger glitten und den Rahmen zärtlich von dort herausnahmen. Sein Herz machte einen gewaltigen Satz, bei der Art, wie Ryoma seine Kalligrafie musterte. Dann hob sich Ryomas Blick auf ihn, der ihn voller Wärme traf und … „Ich dich auch. Sogar sehr.‟, erwiderte der Jüngere zärtlich sowie schüchtern, aber es war …

Ruckartig überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste seinen Freund auf die Lippen. Ihm war es egal, ob dessen Vater hier irgendwo war oder sonst wer … Er wollte nur – und bekam es sogleich, als sich lange Finger in seinen Nacken schoben und sein Kuss voller Leidenschaft erwidert wurde.

~*~ five ~*~  
Let me come for you …  
~*~ five ~*~

Es gab niemanden, der Sanada intimer kannte, als Ryoma. Jedenfalls wenn es nach Nähe und …

„Ah.‟ Er biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, während sich seine Finger in den weichen Haaren seines Freundes vergruben, dessen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge lag und geschickte Finger zwischen seinen Beinen. Und ja … solchen Situationen. Die langen Beine rutschten leicht über seine gespreizten aufwärts, als Ryoma den Kopf hob und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Okay?‟

Manchmal wusste er wirklich nicht …  
Mal ernsthaft, wie hatte dieser Junge ihn eigentlich damals so knallhart schlagen können? So stur, verbissen und absolut brillant, wenn er in Wahrheit so verflucht schüchtern und unsicher war … wie zur Hölle? Er konnte somit nur halb außer Atem in diese schönen, großen Augen blicken, bis er knapp nickte und Ryoma dann erneut zu sich zog, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Es umso mehr genoss, wie dessen Finger sich in seine Schulter krallten, während die andere Hand sich begann schneller zu bewegen.

Seine freie Hand schob sich derweilen über diesen schönen, sehnigen Rücken hinab, zu dem festen Hintern seines Freundes, der genussvoll in den Kuss seufzte. Sanada spürte, wie seine Erregung immer intensiver wurde. Er wollte Ryoma enger an sich spüren und gleichzeitig drängte er sein Becken nach oben, entgegen der sündigen Berührung, die ihn wahnsinnig machte.

Er war so …  
Sein Griff festigte sich im selben Moment, wie Ryoma seinen Namen wisperte …  
Er wollte …

„Hi Genichirou ich hab – oh … hallo.‟ Die schnurrende Stimme seines ehemaligen Buchous zu hören, gerade wenn er dabei war … Erschrocken fuhr er heftig zusammen, woraufhin Ryoma vom Bett fiel und er umso eiliger nach seiner Bettdecke tastete. „Raus hier! Raus hier! Yukimura raus!‟

Es folgte ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln und Sanada wollte im Boden versinken. Murrend kam Ryomas Kopf verwuschelt zum Vorschein, nur um ihn mürrisch zu mustern. „Wir brauchen unbedingt ein menschenfreies Wochenende. Allein.‟ Kraftlos sank er zurück auf sein Bett und nickte. Das war es … das Stichwort. Allein.

~*~ and the one time ~*~

Ryoma hatte angenommen, dass, wenn sie alleine wären, würden sie direkt über einander herfallen. Nach drei Monaten der Beziehung, in denen ihre Versuche miteinander intim zu werden dauernd unterbrochen worden, wäre … es normal.

Allerdings verlief es doch um einiges normaler zwischen ihnen. Zuerst aßen sie gemütlich im Esszimmer zusammen das Sushi, das Sanada mitgebracht hat, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen, um sich einen Film anzuschauen. Genießend kuschelte er sich dabei in die starken Arme seines Freundes, der sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte.

Es war echt komisch. Vorher hatte Ryoma nicht gedacht, er könnte sich in einer Beziehung wohlfühlen. Nähe und Intimität klangen für ihn so abwegig. Klar ließ er sich von seinem alten Team manchmal umarmen oder lieb haben. Er konnte es ja auch nicht leugnen, dass er sie nach wie vor gern hat. Und sie waren es schließlich, die seine Mauer stetig abgetragen hatten, so dass er am Ende offen für … nun …

Während der Film eine doch … komische Wendung einnahm, drehte Ryoma den Kopf und blickte entlang, an einem langen Hals, der an einem kantigen Kiefer endete. Sein Blick glitt weiter, über einen hohen Wangenknochen und feinen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die knapp über der Augenbraue des Älteren endeten. Ihm erneut mit einem warmen Prickeln im Bauch bewusst wurde, wie verflucht attraktiv und reif Genichirou aussah.

Manchmal war es genau das, was ihn ein wenig innehalten ließ. Die Erkenntnis, wie unterschiedlich sie optisch waren. Sanada so groß und erwachsen, während Ryoma …

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Genichirou den Kopf wandte und ihn sanft durch das Licht des Fernsehers anblickte. Lange sahen sie einander in die Augen, bis warme Fingerspitzen sanft über seine Wange fuhren. Genießend lehnte er sich gegen die Berührung, durch die sein Herz einen Ticken schneller schlug.

Wenn ihm damals jemand gesagt hätte – zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie miteinander ihr erstes Match gespielt hatten – dass sie einmal zusammen kämen und einander so unaussprechlich viel bedeuten würden; Ryoma hätte sie alle zum Teufel geschickt. Denn auch, wenn dieses eine Spiel einfach unglaublich gewesen war, damals war einfach so vieles anders. Er war gerade erst dabei gewesen, sich selbst zu finden. Allerdings hatte dieses Spiel damit auch sehr viel zu tun gehabt, ihm bewusst zu machen, dass er Tennis nicht alleine darum liebte, des Gewinnens wegen. Sondern, weil jeder Gegner ihn auf eine andere Weise neue Wege eröffnete, sich selbst zu verbessern.

Dass das Ganze natürlich so weitreichend war, dass es sich auch auf seine sozialen Kompetenzen hinaus ausweiten konnte …

„Woran denkst du?‟, fragte ihn Genichirou leise, wobei die weichen Fingerspitzen höher glitten, um ihn sanft durch die Haare zu streicheln, was ihm einen genussvollen Laut entlockte. Sachte schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Berührung nicht zu verlieren. „Unwichtig.‟, erwiderte er im gleichen Tonfall, bevor er sich nach oben lehnte und Sanada sanft küsste. Es genoss, wie dieser sogleich den Kuss erwiderte, eh er auf dessen Schoß gezogen und gleichzeitig eng umarmt wurde.

Seine Hände fielen auf die breiten Schultern, an denen er sich festhielt. Ihm wie jedes Mal auffiel, wie gut es ihm gefiel, diese Stärke unter dem dünnen Baumwollstoff des Sportshirts ausmachen zu können. Dabei fuhr er von den breiten Schultern langsam über diese, hinab über die starken Oberarme, die ihn mehr als einmal in den letzten Tagen voller Erregung erfüllt hatten, wenn ihn der Größere vollkommen mühelos anhob und gegen Etwas drängte.

Zuvor hatte es ihn ja immer gestört, der Kleinste und Schmalste im Vergleich zu all seinen Senpais und Freunden zu sein. Doch mit Sanada war es … ungemein erregend, was er allerdings nie aussprechen würde.

Große Handflächen fuhren von seinen Hüften, über seinen Rücken auf und ab, wobei er leicht außer Atem den Kuss lösen musste. Ryoma fiel auf, die die langen Finger immer länger über dem Bund seiner Hose innehielten, bevor sie wieder höher fuhren. Und so, wie Sanada ihn ansah … „Wollen wir …‟ – „Ja.‟, blinzelnd sah er den Älteren an, nur um leicht zu grinsen.

Langsam erhob er sich von dem Schoß seines Freundes, wobei er seine linke Hand einfing und ihn dann mit sich führte. Es war natürlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie alleine in seinem Zimmer wären. Mit der Gewissheit jedoch alleine im gesamten Haus zu sein … – alle Türen und Fenster waren verriegelt, damit auch wirklich niemand reinkommen könnte – Tja, Pech gehabt, Baka, wenn du den Schlüssel wieder vergessen hast, dachte sich Ryoma zu dem Moment noch, eh er den Riegel umgedreht hat.

Sobald sie bei ihm im Zimmer waren, entließ er Genichirous Hand. Jedoch auch nur, um Karupin sanft auf den Arm zu nehmen und auf dem Flur auszusetzen. „Sorry.‟, murmelte er, wusste aber auch, dass selbst sie ein Störfaktor werden konnte. Schließlich schloss er die Tür hinter sich, wogegen er sich mit rasendem Herzen lehnte, weil ihm plötzlich klar wurde … Und zwar so richtig … sie waren allein!

Für einen Augenblick fühlte er sich wie kurz vor dem Finale damals, als sie gegeneinander spielen mussten. Denn auch wie dieses damals, würde das hier vielleicht alles entscheiden. Zumal … zwischen allen Dingen, die sie bisweilen versucht hatten … so sind sie doch nie zu einem Abschluss gekommen.

„Bist du nervös?‟, fragte ihn Genichirou leise, der an ihn herangetreten und sanft über seine Wange streichelte. Ryomas Herz beinahe explodierte vor Aufregung. Er würde jedem ein Grinsen sowie ein rüdes Yadda an den Kopf werfen, doch … „Was … wenn ich nicht gut bin?‟, wisperte er. Er kannte doch nur Tennis und … die Theorie von Fujis versauten Nachrichten, die er stets mit roten Wangen und einer halben Erregung wieder löschte. Mistkerl! Lächelnd wurde ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn gestrichen. „Was, wenn ich dir wehtue? Lass … uns einfach … nicht so viel nachdenken, okay? Und wir hören auf, wenn irgendetwas komisch wird … ist das okay für dich?‟

Das war der Sanada, den er im Camp als seinen besten Freund erfuhr. Und jener, in den es ihm unmöglich war, sich nicht in ihn zu verlieben. „Mehr als okay.‟, erwiderte er somit sanft, eh er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um Sanada zu küssen, der ihm erneut entgegenkam. Seine Hände fuhren sofort über den langen, sehnigen Nacken, nach oben in die kurzen Haare, welche trotzdem so weich waren. Binnen eines Augenblicks wurde er mühelos angehoben und gegen die Tür gepresst. Sofort schlang er die Beine um die schmalen Hüften, wo er die beginnende Härte gegen seinen Innenschenkel pressen spürte. Es war so … er liebte diese Stärke! Nicht nur auf dem Court.

Ebenso mühelos trug ihn der Größere durch sein Schlafzimmer, wo er behutsam auf der Matratze abgelegt wurde und das alles, ohne, dass sie den Kuss lösen mussten. Es jedoch taten, nachdem sich ihre Haare in seiner Stirn vermischten, was ihn leicht kitzelte und er atemlos aufkeuchte. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig.‟, hauchte Sanada atemlos gegen seine Lippen, was Ryoma gern zurückgeben würde. Allerdings fuhren im selben Moment die großen Hände unter sein T-Shirt und sein Kopf fiel haltlos in sein Kissen zurück.

Es war interessant, wie wenig dominierend Sanada in den letzten Wochen gegenüber ihm gewesen war, im Gegensatz zu der direkten Berührung, wie sie jetzt initiiert wurde. Und Ryoma liebte es. Sehnsüchtig spreizte er die Beine unter seinem Freund, nur um sich leicht aufzusetzen, als Sanada ihm das T-Shirt begann auszuziehen. Achtlos wurde der Stoff zur Seite geworfen und sein Oberkörper mit sanften Fingerspitzen gestreichelt. „So schön ...‟, wisperte Sanada über ihm, was ihm sofort die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Eigentlich kannten sie sich ja schon halbnackt. Und ja … theoretisch auch gänzlich, aufgrund der Umkleidekabinen, doch niemand würde zugeben, auch mal hinzusehen …

Schließlich hob er die Hände an Sanadas eigenes T-Shirt, das er am Bund umfasste, eh er es langsam hinaufzog und schluckte, je mehr er von seinem Freund aufdeckte. In seinem Bauch kräuselte sich Erregung sowie ein tiefes Verlangen, danach jeden Zentimeter seiner perfekten und so weichen Haut zu berühren. Mit einer Hand fuhr er somit direkt über die breite Brust, hinab über den so definierten Bauch, bevor seine Hand sanft umfasst und neben seinem Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt wurde.

„Ryoma ...‟, er musste schlucken, durch die Art, wie Sanada seinen Namen aussprach. „... ich will dich so sehr.‟ Alles in ihm prickelte vor Hitze, während seine Shorts sich plötzlich sehr, sehr eng anfühlten und seine Wangen brannten. „Dann nimm mich.‟, wisperte er rau, eh seine Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt wurden, der ihm jeglichen Gedanken raubte. Er bekam dabei nicht einmal richtig mit, wie seine Shorts hinab geschoben und durchs Zimmer geworfen wurde. Erst als die große, warme Handfläche über seinen Innenschenkel fuhr, wurde er sich dessen bewusst und stöhnte erregt in den Kuss.

So nahe … so verflucht nahe an seiner Erregung, befanden sich die weichen Fingerspitzen, als Sanada den Kuss plötzlich löste und ihn atemlos musterte. „Wenn … ich etwas tue, das –...‟

„Ich wehr mich schon, wenn mir was nicht gefällt.‟, grinste er leicht frech, trotz beschleunigter Atmung sowie der Erregung, die unmissverständlich zwischen ihnen emporragte. Weshalb Ryoma auch ein kleines Bisschen stolz auf sich war, sogar noch einen ganzen Satz Zustande zu bringen. Der blinzelnde Ausdruck auf Sanadas Gesicht, war es definitiv wert, dachte er, nur um sein Grinsen zu verlieren, als sich die langen Finger geschickt um seine Länge legten.

Seine freie Hand krallte sich um den starken Oberarm des Älteren, der ihn begann zu massieren. Ihn nicht einmal so eine Erregung durchzog, wenn er sich selbst … Haltlos schlossen sich seine Augen durch die prickelnde Hitze, die seinen Unterleib flutete. Automatisch sowie sehnsüchtig hob sich seine Hüfte, um mehr von ihm zu bekommen, allerdings verließ ihn die Hand, welche seine bislang ins Kissen gedrückt hat, nur um nun seine Hüfte zurückzuhalten und noch bevor er sich vielleicht beschweren konnte, schlossen sich heiße Lippen um seine Spitze.

Der Laut, der ihm entkam … Atemlos krallte er die Finger in Genichirous weiche Haare, während sein Kopf sich ins Kissen presste. Alles drehte sich vor schierer Lust. Es war einfach so unbeschreiblich gut. Die Empfindung sowie … Einfach, dass es Sanada war, der ihm diese Empfindungen schenkte, fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an.

Er war so kurz davor zu kommen, Ryoma rechnete insgeheim mit irgendetwas, das sie jetzt überraschen oder stören würde. Doch egal wie hart er sich in den kräftigen Arm krallte oder in die weichen Strähnen … so fiel er umso heftiger über den Abgrund. Atemlos keuchte er Sanadas Namen, während der fast zu lange an seiner Spitze saugte und leckte, eh er sich löste und weiche Haarsträhnen ihn an der Hüfte kitzelten. Dort, wo Sanadas Stirn ruhte. Sachte sowie etwas zittrig fuhr Ryoma mit seinen Fingern durch die weichen Haare, hinab in den leicht feuchten Nacken, was ihn ungemein erneut erregte. Zu wissen, wie sehr er seinem Freund zusetzte.

„Süß ...‟, hauchte es ihm gegen die feuchte Haut, was ihn leicht schaudern ließ. „Hm?‟, ein fragender Laut entwich ihm im selben Augenblick, wie Genichirou sich über ihm aufrichtete und ihn mit leicht geröteten Wangen, jedoch voller Lust anblickte. „Ich sagte … du schmeckst süß.‟

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die Erkenntnis ihn traf, wobei seine eigenen Wangen sich erhitzten. Gerne würde er was erwidern, doch hauchte ihm sein Freund einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm ihm so jegliche Kratzbürstigkeit – so nannte es Fuji jedenfalls liebevoll. „Hast du ...‟, begann der Ältere leise und nahe an seinem Ohr, was ihn den Kopf drehen ließ. „Hab ich …?‟ Dunkle Augen senkten sich etwas ab, woraufhin er sofort verstand und er verlegen zur Schublade linste. „Ich hab Handcreme ...‟, murmelte er, womit sich Sanada dorthin lehnte und sie öffnete, nur um einen leisen Laut zu machen, der ihn den Kopf gänzlich dorthin drehen ließ. „Was?‟

Skeptisch musterte er seinen Freund, bis der in die Schublade griff und eine pinke Tube herausholte, die er noch nie gesehen hat! Fassungslos starrte er auf diese, nur um zähneknirschend den rosafarbenen Post-It davon abzuziehen und … „Viel Spaß, ich hoffe auf einen ausführlichen Bericht. Dieser Bastard!‟, fauchte Ryoma biestig, während Genichirou schmunzelte und entnahm ihm den Zettel sachte, bevor er zurück aufs Bett gedrückt wurde. „Du kannst ihn gerne übermorgen seine Bestrafung geben, aber jetzt ...‟

Schluckend beobachtete er, wie Sanada sich zwischen seine Beine positionierte und die pinke Tube dann mit einem intensiven Blick auf ihn öffnete. „Jetzt … will ich mein Finale mit dir.‟

Sanada dominierend war schon scharf.  
Aber Sanada der beim Vorspiel Tennisanalogien sagte …

Begierig ruckte Ryoma nach oben, wo er den langen Nacken packte und seinen Freund leidenschaftlich küsste. Er im nächsten Moment diesem die Shorts hinab schob und nach seinem Glied greifen wollte, doch wurden seine Hände erneut eingefangen und ihm über dem Kopf zusammen gehalten. „Noch nicht …‟, murmelte der Ältere in einem Ton, der ihm einen erregenden Schauer über den Körper brachte. Langsam wurden seine Hände entlassen, er eine davon sofort ausstreckte, um seinen Freund zu berühren, der jedoch sah ihn eindringlich an. Schluckend senkte sie Ryoma auf die Matratze ab, wo er sich leicht ins Laken krallte, sobald sich Sanada zurücklehnte und mühelos seine Hüften für sich anhob. Sein Herz schlug ihm so hart in der Brust, bei der Art, wie ihn die dunkelbraunen Augen musterten. Sehnsüchtig und erregt.

Zärtlich schlang sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte, um ihn oben zu halten, während die breiten Schultern sich unter seine Kniekehlen schoben und Ryoma der Atem stockte. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten darin, sie in die weichen Haare seines Freundes zu schieben, doch musste er sich zurückhalten. Schließlich hörte er ein leises Klicken der Tube, woraufhin er seine Wangen brennen spürte und das Gesicht seitlich gegen seinen Oberarm drückte. Hörte gleichzeitig Fujis neckende Stimme, sich zu entspannen, wenn der Moment gekommen war, allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob Fuji eine Ahnung hatte, wie Sanada gebaut war. Plötzlich fühlte er sich so nervös wie nie, als sich jedoch warme Lippen zärtlich auf seinen Innenschenkel pressten und er unsicher nach unten blickte, wo ihn Genichirou sanft musterte. „Willst du aufhören?‟

Wollte er …?

Doch wenn Ryoma tiefer in sich hineinhörte und sogar trotz der Nervosität seine Erregung sah … „Mach weiter.‟, wisperte er rauer, als er es von sich kannte. Allerdings musste der Ton irgendetwas in seinem Freund auslösen, dessen Stirn sich für einen Moment gegen seinen Schenkel presste, eh Sanada nickte und warme, große Handflächen seine Pobacken streichelten, eh sich lange, glitschige Finger dazwischen schoben und Ryoma ein atemloser Laut entwich, durch die Art, wie sie Stellen berührten … Erzitternd drängte er sich gegen die tastenden Fingerspitzen, die sich verflucht gut anfühlten, so, wie sie seine Öffnung massierten und streichelten. Ryoma versuchte nicht daran zu denken, sich von ihrer Größe einschüchtern zu lassen. Er wollte … er wollte ihn einfach zu sehr!

„Wenn ich dir wehtue ...‟  
„Mach … oh bitte … mach weiter ...‟, keuchte Ryoma atemlos, während er sich härter in das Laken krallte und dann endlich spürte, wie sich Sanadas Finger in ihn schob. Er wusste nicht, wie tief, aber es fühlte sich für einen Augenblick zu tief an. Zu … viel. Allerdings und obwohl er keinen Laut von sich gab, bis auf ein Keuchen, hielt sein Freund inne und küsste sich von seinem Schenkel, tiefer, zu seiner Erregung. Spätestens hier musste er seine Finger in Sanadas Haare schieben. Doch entgegen der Vermutung die warmen Lippen über diese gleiten zu spüren, bahnten sie sich ihren Weg tiefer und in eine Richtung, die Ryomas Schenkel leicht zucken ließ und er Sanadas Kopf fortschieben wollte. Sachte wurde sein Handgelenk eingefangen und im selben Moment, wie sich der Finger tiefer in ihn schob, spürte er die heiße Zunge. Jedoch keinen Schmerz, keine Nervosität, sondern pure, überwältigende Lust, die seinen Körper heftig erzittern ließ. Ryoma ihm das heimzahlen würde, sollte er überhaupt wieder klar denken können.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da presste sich ein zweiter Finger in ihn. Ebenfalls warm, lang und so … Und obwohl es Ryoma für einen Moment beinahe lähmte, war es einfach nichts entgegen der Lust, die ihn mit jedem weiteren Moment erfüllte. Immer mehr und immer intensiver. Er sich nicht einmal zurückhalten konnte, als ein dritter Finger folgte, durch den er zuckend zu einem weiteren Höhepunkt kam.

Genussvoll wurden ihm die Spuren vom Bauch geleckt, wobei sich Sanada tiefer über ihn lehnte. Lange Finger sanft aus ihm herausglitten und Ryoma sich fürchterlich leer fühlte. Sehnsüchtig musterte er seinen Freund, dessen Ponysträhnen ihm auf der Stirn klebten, die Wangen gerötet und seine Erregung ihm hart sowie tropfend zwischen den definierten Schenkeln hing. Ryoma ihn so gerne berühren wollte, doch alles was er konnte, war sich mit seinen zitternden Fingern tiefer ins Laken zu krallen, sobald seine Schenkel in die Armbeugen seines Freundes hinabrutschten und dessen Stirn sanft auf seine sank, während die heiße, feuchte Spitze seine Öffnung streifte. „Ryoma ...‟

„Ich liebe dich.‟, hauchte er atemlos, woraufhin sich Genichirous dunkle Augen schlossen und dann schob sich die dicke Spitze in ihn. Sofort fiel seine Hand, mit der er sich derweilen in sein Kissen gekrallt hat, auf den breiten Rücken seines Freundes, wo er Schweiß und die angespannten Muskeln fühlen konnte. Es ihn so erregte, zu wissen, wie Sanada sich fühlte, und das ohne, dass er etwas sagen musste. Sie einander einfach so gut lesen konnten. Sachte zogen sich die Arme unter seinen Schenkeln heraus, wobei sie die schmale Hüfte umschlingen konnten und Ryoma gleichzeitig breite Handflächen wahrnahm, die ihn bestimmt festhielten. Er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie intensiv ihn Sanada gerade spüren konnte. Aber … wenn es nur annähernd so intensiv war, wie dessen Erregung immer tiefer zu fühlen …

„Gott … du …‟ Ryoma biss sich auf die Lippen, durch Sanadas Aufkeuchen. Dessen Kopf auf seine Schulter sank, sobald er gänzlich in ihm war. Er sich noch nie so … gefühlt hat, wie in diesem Moment. Noch nie hat er sich jemanden so hingegeben. Oder hätte es sich vorstellen können … aber das hier war … Ryoma fand keinen besseren Vergleich; es war besser, als Tennis. Besser, als jeder Sieg, jeder noch so harte … unerreichbar erscheinende Sieg, den er sich je erkämpfen musste. Es war …

Er löste seine inzwischen leicht tauben Fingern aus dem Laken, um mit ihnen über Sanadas feuchten Rücken zu streicheln, nach oben in seinen Nacken, wo er durch die kurzen Haare fuhr und sanft seinen Namen wisperte. Langsam hob sich dessen Kopf von ihm. Tief blickten sie sich in die Augen, was ihn daran denken ließ, wie alles begonnen hat. Nicht ihre Beziehung … sondern diese … Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Wie Sanada ihn auffand, wann immer er sich vor jedem zurückgezogen hatte, um seine Ruhe zu haben. Weil er jemand anderes einfach nicht ertrug. Aber Sanada war da und … sah durch ihn hindurch, als würde er ihn einfach … Als würde er nur ihn sehen. Und ihn verstehen. Durch all seine Schichten von gespielter Unnahbarkeit und den Mauern.

Damals war der Ältere schon so tief in ihm gewesen. Und Ryoma hatte ihn immer von sich geschoben. Aber jetzt – hier – konnte er ihn gar nicht tief genug in sich spüren. Womit er vorsichtig sein Becken gegen das Genichirous hob, dessen Lider leicht flackerten und seinen Kiefer anspannte, eh er sich vorsichtig zurückzog, nur um sich sachte wieder in ihn zu schieben und Ryoma wusste … sollte sie jetzt – egal wie unmöglich es wäre – jemand unterbrechen, er würde ums Verrecken nicht aufhören. Viel lieber zog er Sanada zu sich hinab, um ihn zu küssen.

Atemlos und ein wenig schlampig durch ihr beides Stöhnen, aber es war so … so gut. Zu gut, weshalb sie beide wussten, es nicht lange auszuhalten. Allerdings war es auch egal. Sie hatten das gesamte Wochenende für einander. Zwar wollte Ryoma morgen Tennis spielen mit dem Größeren … jetzt allerdings …

Jetzt allerdings umschlang er Sanadas langen Körper so fest er konnte, um ihn so tief es ging zu spüren und es kaum erwarten konnte, dieses Gefühl in den nächsten Stunden so oft, wie nur möglich zu bekommen. Das sowie diesen unbeschreiblichen Laut, den Sanada von sich gab, als er sich zeitgleich wie Ryomas Höhepunkt über ihn kam, sich in ihm ergoss.

~*~

Ryoma dachte es wäre eine gute Idee die Zeit für sie beide zu nutzen …  
Doch sobald er sich Montagmorgen auf seinen Platz setzen musste, um seine erste Prüfung zu schreiben … verstand er plötzlich, warum ihm der Tensai riet, es beim ersten Mal auch beim ersten Mal für das Wochenende zu belassen.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	10. Stuck - Crack & Cap Pair

Basiert auf einem Posting, den ich auf Tumblr gelesen habe mit AU's.  
I tried something very kinky but oh-oh it’s not going out again and now I have to ask my hot roommate to help me AU  
Außerdem, als kleines Dankeschön an AnimeXXX für die letzten Kommentare. :-)

Also … euch allen viel Spaß ;-)  
Und auf Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich immer.

Eure Kosa

~*~

Es war alles die Schuld seiner perversen Senpais!

Begonnen bei einer verstörenden Entführung in einen Sexshop – herzlichen Dank Fuji-senpai für das Trauma!  
Weitergehend zu völlig schockierenden Bilder, die man ihm in den Kopf pflanzte – Nein, Yukimura, er war nicht daran interessiert zu wissen, wie intensiv gewisse Höhepunkte werden konnten, wenn man sie herauszögerte.  
Bis hin zu absolut aufwühlenden Dingen in seiner Sporttasche, die er definitiv noch nie gesehen hat, auf denen ein neonpinker Post-It klebte.

Du bist in dem Alter, in dem man herausfinden sollte, was einem gefällt.  
Für den Fall, dass es dir an Fantasie fehlt … empfehlen wir dir den Manga.  
Viel Spaß und spare nicht an der Gleitcreme.  
S&S

Herausfinden …  
Fantasie …  
Gleitcreme?!

Ryoma griff langsam nach dem Manga, nur um diesen sogleich wieder fallen zu lassen und mit hochrotem Kopf diesen unter sein Hotelbett zu kicken. Diese kranken …!

Und da dachte er, sein Vater wäre furchtbar!

~*~

„Wir gehen jetzt. Bis später.‟, verabschiedete sich Sanada überraschend von ihm, woraufhin Ryoma leicht perplex von der Tenniszeitschrift aufsah. „Was? Wohin?‟

„Zum Essen.‟, erklärte sein Zimmerpartner, der sich seine schwarze Kappe aufsetzte, während er zur Tür ging. „Fuji und Yukimura sagten, dass du dich ausruhen wolltest. Aber … ich bring dir was mit. Erhole dich.‟ Ryoma wollte protestieren, als sich bereits die Tür wieder schloss und er alleine war. Ganz alleine … mit den … Dingen.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine Tennistasche, bevor er ruckartig wieder wegsah. Er würde sie nie mehr so ansehen können, wie zuvor, dachte Ryoma fassungslos. Gleichzeitig kam ihm wieder das Cover des Mangas in den Sinn, zusammen mit Fujis leisem Flüstern in Yukimuras Richtung, wie gut es sich anfühlte … „Yadda!‟

Schnaubend schloss er sein Magazin, nur um sein Handy zu nehmen und wütend eine Nachricht zu verfassen, bevor er die wieder löschte und sich frustriert über die Stirn rieb. „Dämliche Senpais.‟, schnaubte er. Er war nicht so. Er würde sich von so etwas nicht hinreißen lassen, dachte Ryoma, als er sich erhob und zu seiner Tasche ging. Von dort nahm er den Manga und schlug ihn wahllos auf. Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen starrte er auf das Bild. „Wie …?‟ Skeptisch drehte er das Taschenbuch, entgegengesetzt zu seinem Kopf. „Das …‟ Und mit einem Mal … war da ein Funke.

~*~

Ryoma hatte einen Vorteil im Leben, der sich manchmal auch als ein ziemlicher Nachteil entwickeln konnte. Ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Darum konnte er sich auch binnen kürzester Augenblicke an Spielzüge oder Strategien erinnern und diese übernehmen. Der Nachteil … dieser Manga brannte sich somit praktisch in sein Gedächtnis. Da halfen seine beiden – offensichtlich sexbesessenen – Teammitglieder nicht!

„Saa und Spaß gehabt?‟  
„Hast du schon alle Spielzeuge durch?‟

Er blickte biestig zu den Beiden, die ihn äußerst interessiert vom Küchentisch aus musterten. „Yadda!‟, fauchte er, woraufhin azurblau sich ihm öffnete und Yukimura sich gleichzeitig nach vorne lehnte. Beide samtig lächelten. „Saa, also wenn es dir keinen Spaß bereitet hat, brauchst du vielleicht … zwei helfende Hände?‟ Ryoma blinzelte. Er wollte fragen, was … wurde dann aber knallrot, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Fuji andeutete und fauchte. „Sadisten!‟

~*~

Nein.  
Der einzige Sadist, war sein Geist, wurde es Ryoma bewusst, als er wenige Tage später aus seinem Nickerchen erwachte. Leicht außer Atem und … hart.

Ryoma verstand nicht, warum die beiden ihm unbedingt … und wollte sie am Liebsten verfluchen, doch so, wie sein Glied gegen seine Shorts drückte; Bilder von langen Fingern in seinem Geist aufblitzten, die über eine verborgene Erektion streichelten. Und dann noch dieses böse, fast teuflisch verführerische Wispern seines Senpais, wie gut es sich anfühlen würde …

~*~

Sanada musste zugeben, dass Ryoma sich in den letzten Tagen – seit Yukimura und Fuji diesen zu einem Ausflug mitgenommen hatten – ein wenig seltsam verhielt. So distanziert und nachdenklich. Er musste sich daher wundern, ob sie ihn heimlich in einen Horrorfilm genommen hatten. Es würde jedenfalls das leise Stöhnen erklären, das Ryoma seither manchmal beim Schlafen von sich gab. Wenn das nicht besser werden würde, müsste er mit den beiden reden und das … war das Letzte, was Sanada machen wollte. Denn … auch wenn Yukimura sein Buchou und Fuji nur Seigakus Tensai war. Alleine waren beide schon gefährlich – doch gemeinsam? Ihm rollte ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Aber vielleicht würde es Ryoma ja auch nach einem guten Essen wieder gut gehen, dachte Sanada, nachdem er das Sandwich auf einem Teller drapiert hat und zusammen mit einem Glas Fanta zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer nahm. Kurz bevor er an die Tür herantrat, hörte er leises Stöhnen und seufzte. Sein Blick fiel für einen Moment in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo Yukimura und Fuji aßen und irgendetwas über Blumen besprachen. Er hörte Etwas, das nach einem Wimmern klang, woraufhin er schluckte. Er würde mit ihnen reden müssen. Aber vorher musste er Ryoma wecken.

Er öffnete gerade die Tür, da erklang ein erschrockenes Keuchen und große, goldgrüne Katzenaugen starrten ihn geschockt an. Es tat ihm schon wirklich leid. So außer Atem und verschwitzt wie Ryoma ihn anblickte … „S-Sanada.‟, wisperte Ryoma mit einem komischen Unterton in der Stimme, der ihn die Tür wieder schließen ließ und dann an das Bett des jüngeren herantrat. „Ich hab dir ein Sandwich mitgebracht. Träumst du immer noch schlecht?‟, fragte er sanft, während er das Glas mit dem Teller auf dem Nachttisch zwischen ihren Betten abstellte und sich neben Ryoma aufs Bett setzte. Sein Blick fiel auf die – unter der Bettdecke – gespreizten Beine. Fragte sich dabei erneut, wie der Jüngere so unruhig und merkwürdig schlafen konnte.

„Träumen?‟, leicht verwirrt wurde er angesehen, woraufhin er den Blick wieder hob und nicht anders konnte, als ihm eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der Stirn zu streichen. Er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie Ryomas Finger sich in die Bettdecke krallten. Nanu … „Dein Schlaf ist seit Kurzem so unruhig. Möchtest du darüber reden?‟ Sanft musterte er den Jüngeren, der vorsichtig tief durchatmete, während seine Hand sanft über dessen Schulter streichelte. „Nein. Nur … sind … Yukimura und Fuji-senpai … da?‟ Er runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Sind sie. Soll ich sie holen?‟ Irgendetwas war komisch … „Bitte.‟, keuchte Ryoma und Sanada nickte. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass sich der Jüngere ihm endlich anvertrauen würde. Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, da fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine, blaue Fernbedienung, die neben dem Bett lag. Kurios nahm er sie auf und drückte neugierig auf die Schaltfläche, noch bevor … „Yaddaaaa!‟

Geschockt fuhr sein Kopf herum zu Ryoma, der den Kopf aufstöhnend ins Kissen drückte, während die langen Beine unter Decke auseinander fielen und … Oh … oh! Spätestens das vibrierende Geräusch ihm bewusst machte … Wie erstarrte starrte er auf den Rücken.  
„Aus … aus, bitte … Sanada ...‟ Etwas zitternd drückte er auf der Schaltfläche herum, bis nichts außer Ryomas atemloses Keuchen zu hören war. Sein Blick sich einfach nicht von dessen Ausdruck lösen konnte, der irgendwo zwischen Lust und Verzweiflung hing, dass er sich für das Pochen zwischen seinen Schenkeln schämte.

Fassungslosigkeit durchfuhr ihn, als ihm bewusst wurde …  
Es waren keine Albträume gewesen, sondern …

„Was … Ich … lass dich … alleine.‟, stammelte Sanada fassungslos, bevor er sich erhob, doch von leicht zitternden Fingern kraftlos am Handgelenk festgehalten wurde. Der Blick, mit dem ihn Ryoma ansah … ließ ihn ein wenig unruhig von einem Fuß auf den nächsten steigen. „Bitte geh nicht. Ich brauche ...‟ Angestrengt schloss Ryoma die Augen, während sich dessen Wangen heftig röteten und Sanada sehr nahe an einem kleinen Kontrollverlust stand. Denn … er mochte Ryoma und gleichzeitig dessen süßes Äußeres.

„Es ist … zu tief … und ich bekomme … bitte hilf mir.‟ Verzweifelt wurde er angesehen. Wie oft hatte er auf diese Worte gehofft. Denn es bedeutete, dass ihm Ryoma vertraute. Aber … „Ich … hole Fuji.‟ Der kannte sich damit bestimmt besser aus und Ryoma war dessen Kohai, doch festigten sich die Finger, während sich der Jüngere aufrichtete, um ihn zurückzuziehen. Ein leises Stöhnen diesen sogleich wieder ins Kissen zurückfallen ließ. „Nein. Es ist mit seine … ah Fuck … bitte. Du hast … gesagt … mit allem!‟

Sanada durchfuhr ein Schauer.  
Natürlich hat er gesagt, dass der Jüngere mit allem zu ihm kommen konnte. Dass er keine Fragen stellen würde und ohne wenn und aber … Aber!

Sein Blick fuhr über Ryomas Körper. Oder zumindest dem, was er erahnen konnte. Er trug definitiv noch ein T-Shirt und nicht irgendeines, dachte er leidlich, als ihm auffiel … es musste auch noch ein Sportjersey sein. Es ihm den Geist geradezu versenkte, daran zu denken, wie die perfekten, langen Beine darunter aussahen und …

Haltlos setzte er sich zurück auf die Bettkante. „Ich hab … sowas noch nie …‟, murmelte er verlegen, während er versuchte sich nichts vorzustellen. Ryoma schnaubte und für einen Moment konnte er ihn nur bewundernd ansehen, durch die Tatsache … „Klar, weil ich mir gewohnheitsgemäß Zeug rein schiebe oder was?‟ , dass sein frecher Sarkasmus trotz der Erregung und einem Sexspielzeug in ihm noch bestens funktionieren konnte. Mit brennenden Wangen blickte er wieder weg.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um überhaupt wieder klar denken zu können. „Okay.‟ Sanada nickte schließlich, eh er sich erhob. „Was – wohin gehst du?‟ Atemlos wurde er gemustert, doch ging er nur zum Balkon, wo er den Vorhang zuzog, wobei das harsche Geräusch beinahe unnatürlich laut klang. „Oh … also … is ja nicht so, als hättest du das noch nie gesehen ...‟, murmelte Ryoma, was seine Wangen nur heftiger pochen ließ. „Möglich. Aber etwas Hübsches zu sehen und gleichzeitig anzufassen ist anders.‟, fauchte er, bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er gesagt hat. Kurz darauf war er wieder neben dem Bett, wo er Ryomas wage Erscheinung nur noch erahnen konnte. Sein Herz einen komischen Satz machte, durch den Laut, wie die Bettdecke angehoben wurde.

Sanada leckte sich über die rauen Lippen. Jetzt … oder nie. Schluckend kniete er sich auf das Bett, neben Ryoma, dessen Atmung einen abgehakten Laut machte, als seine Hand sich auf seinen warmen Schenkel legte. Beruhigend rieb er mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut. „Scheiße … bring es hinter dich.‟, keuchte Ryoma, dessen Schenkel zart unter seiner Hand erbebte. Er knapp nickte, obwohl es Ryoma kaum sehen durfte. „Okay. Entschuldige ...‟, murmelte er verlegen.

Zärtlich sowie langsam fuhr er mit der Hand tiefer über die weiche Haut. Schloss dabei die Augen, um sich nicht vorzustellen, wie sinnlich Ryoma gerade aussehen musste. Er dessen beschleunigte Atmung nur zu deutlich dafür hören konnte. Die Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen wurde heißer und dann stieß er auch schon gegen die warme Leiste seines kleinen Teamkameraden, wobei sein Herz beinahe stehenblieb und seine Hose mehr als eng wurde. Scheiße!

„Bist du sicher …?‟, wisperte er rau.

Aber bevor er das Schweigen als Antwort zählen durfte, war es die Hand, die sich um sein Handgelenk schloss. „Bitte.‟ Sanada lehnte sich über Ryoma, soweit, bis er dessen Atem auf der Wange spüren konnte und seine Finger der freien Hand ihm durch die weichen, leicht feuchten Strähnen fahren konnte. „Entspann dich.‟, wisperte er in dessen Ohr, bevor er mit seinen Knien unter die festen, langen Schenkel glitt und Ryomas Unterkörper so mühelos für sich anheben konnte. „Ah … Gott ...‟ Ihm stockte beinahe der Atem, durch Ryomas leises Stöhnen.

Schließlich löste er sich unter dem zitternden Griff heraus, nur um mit der Hand sanft über Ryomas Po zu streicheln. Er versuchte es wirklich nicht zu genießen, aber … Ryoma war Ryoma und so wie er unter ihm leise aufstöhnte. Sich etwas gegen ihn streckte … seine Hände sich plötzlich in seinen Nacken legten und er geküsst wurde …

Leicht erschrocken zog er den Kopf zurück. Das eine war ja …  
Sein Denken stoppte und dann küsste er Ryoma zärtlich zurück, woraufhin sich lange Finger in seine Nackenhaare schoben. Seine eigenen glitten zwischen sündig feuchte Pobacken, wo er mit den Fingerspitzen die feuchte Öffnung streifte und atemlos die Stirn gegen Ryomas sinken ließ. „Ryoma ...‟, keuchte er rau. „Sanada … bitte ...‟

Er biss sich hart auf die Lippen, als er mit dem Mittelfinger behutsam in ihn eindrang und sowohl seine eigene Erregung pulsieren spürte, wie auch Ryomas, die sich durch dessen Aufbäumen gegen seinen Bauch drängte. „Ahh …‟

„Sag, wenn … ich dir ...‟ Er keuchte, je tiefer er in ihn eindrang, nur um mit der Fingerkuppe etwas Weiches, Festes zu streifen. Ryoma unter ihm sogleich aufstöhnte. „Ja … genau da ...‟ Sein Finger zog sich wieder etwas zurück, damit er mit Zweien nun die Öffnung massieren konnte, bevor er mit diesen in Ryoma eindrang. „Ah … Sanada … bitte.‟ Er presste die Lider zusammen. Schließlich bekam er das Ding mit beiden Fingern zu fassen, während der Jüngere sich unter ihm stöhnend wandte und bevor er sich selbst verlieren konnte, zog er es aus Ryoma heraus.

Es folgte ein erleichtertes Seufzen, das er gerne teilen würde …  
Stattdessen ließ er das Ding mit brennenden Wangen auf das Laken neben sie fallen und versuchte seine Härte wegzudenken. Doch als er die Augen öffnete … sah er wie ihn Ryoma anstarrte. Trotz der leichten Dunkelheit im Zimmer. Seine Lider sich jedoch haltlos schlossen, durch eine tastende Berührung an seinem Becken. „Du … bist hart.‟, wisperte Ryoma atemlos unter ihm und Sanada verlor den letzten Rückhalt.

~*~ Bonus ~*~

Fuji blinzelte leicht, bevor er amüsiert lächeln musste und sein Blick sich zu Seiichi hob, der sich zufrieden ans Kinn tippte. „Saa, hattest du dir das hier so gedacht?‟ Seine Beweggründe hatten eigentlich nur darin bestanden, ihren Jüngeren mit seinen fast Siebzehn mal ein wenig Erfahrung zu schenken. Da er nicht danach wirkte, es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Wortwörtlich. „Nein. Aber das spart mir das Bienchen und Bienchen Gespräch mit Genichirou … und wird die nächsten Tage gewiss noch amüsant.‟, schnurrte dieser und lauschte dann wieder den sinnlichen Lauten hinter der Tür, auf die man beinah etwas neidisch werden könnte. Aber … wer weiß, was die nächsten Tage und Wochen noch bringen würde.

~*~ Fin ~*~


	11. In between - Cap Pair

Warnung: Leicht pornorös angehaucht. ;-)

~*~

Es war so ein langer und anstrengender Tag im Camp gewesen, Ryoma sehnte sich nur noch nach dem Bett, dachte er müde, während er sich die Zähne putzte. Plötzlich hörte er das Wasser schräg hinter sich stoppen, bevor eine der Milchglastüren aufging und er gleichzeitig das Aufblitzen von langen, zart gebräunten Fingern dabei beobachtete, wie sie ein Handtuch geschickt um schmale Hüften schlangen. Ruckartig senkte er den Blick von der Spiegelung, auf das Waschbecken vor sich.

Ryoma versuchte das zarte, nasse Tapsen von nackten Füßen auf den Fliesen auszublenden, doch … je näher sie traten, desto unmöglicher wurde es.

Und erst recht, sobald sie direkt hinter ihm stoppten.

Er spürte den tiefen Blick so intensiv auf sich, es ging ihm regelrecht unter die Haut. Schließlich spuckte er den Schaum aus und leckte sich etwas über die Lippen, während er die Zahnbürste unter das Wasser hielt, eh er das Waschbecken auswusch und erst dann aufsah, als er es nicht länger unterdrücken konnte.

Tiefes Dunkelbraun blickte ihn an.  
Ryoma sah zurück.

Es erinnerte ihn stark an ihre erste, richtige Begegnung. An warmen Regen auf seiner Haut, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen konnte, den Fukubuchou herauszufordern, indem er schweigend dessen eigene Trainingsschläge imitierte. Vielleicht … weil er ihm damals zeigen wollte, dass er ihn nicht unterschätzen sollte. Dass er Seigaku ernst nehmen musste.

Er ahnte nicht … wie viel sich in diesem Augenblick ändern würde.

Schweigend legte er seine Zahnbürste auf sein Gesichtshandtuch. Nicht einen Moment zu spät, sobald er weiche, warme Fingerspitzen unter sein T-Shirt gleiten spürte und nicht anders konnte, als die Augen zu schließen. Fast sofort spürte er den warmen Körper hinter sich. Nur eben nicht auf die eine Weise … wie er es wirklich brauchte. Wenn jedoch, würde sein T-Shirt nass werden und dann … könnte es jemand erahnen. Stattdessen glitt die andere Hand unter den Bund seiner Shorts.

Genießend und tief atmete er durch und stemmte die Hände an die Waschbeckenablage, noch ehe seine Shorts hinab geschoben wurde. Sein Herz beinahe aussetzte, durch den rauen, aber warmen Stoff des Handtuchs, das gegen seine entblößten Pobacken rieb, bevor es zur Seite geschoben wurde und …

Ryoma musste sich hart auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu stöhnen. Würde er, würde Sanada stoppen und das … nein, das durfte dieser nicht, dachte er, während er sich kaum merklich gegen die Erregung drängte, die zwischen seinen Pobacken lag. Er hörte das tiefe, kontrollierte Atmen des Älteren. Spürte die langen Finger seine Haut streicheln und ihn massieren; den heißen Atem, der gegen seine Schläfe fiel, sobald der sich sachte über ihn lehnte.

Er wollte – er wollte ihn so sehr berühren und küssen, doch …  
Angestrengt zwang er sich dazu, die Augen aufzuschlagen, um seinem Freund zumindest in die Augen sehen zu können. Es ihn zusätzlich erregte, ihn so sehnsüchtig nach ihm zu sehen. Die Lust in den tiefen, braunen Augen sowie der fehlende Rückhalt. Denn ja – er wusste es damals und ebenso heute.

Sanada wollte ihn.  
Damals auf dem Court und heute hier für sich alleine.

Hart biss er sich auf die Lippen, durch den Daumen, der geschickt über seine empfindliche Spitze rieb. Ryoma sich weiter nach hinten drängte, gegen die zart zuckende Länge, eh die begann sich langsam zwischen seine Pobacken zu bewegen. Fast, als wäre Sanada in ihm. Fast … und er wollte es so gerne spüren. Umso sehnsüchtiger presste er sich auf die Zehenspitzen, womit sich die andere Hand auf seine Hüfte legte und ihn bestimmt festhielt. Atemlos beobachtete er, wie sich Sanada auf die Lippen biss und seinen Blick hitzig erwiderte. Es war wie bei ihrem Spiel.

So intensiv und aufgeheizt.  
Und ebenso verboten.

Wenn, zumindest nicht unbefriedigend. Denn je mehr heiße Feuchtigkeit begann sich zwischen seinen Pobacken sammelte, desto schneller stieß Sanada nach vorne, während die langen Finger ihn schneller massierte. Dann aber beobachtete er, wie sein Freund den Mund leicht öffnete und die langen Finger sich mit einem Mal um ihn verkrampften, bevor er etwas Heißes über seinen Rücken spritzen spürte und Ryoma so hart kam, dass er beinah nach vorne fiel, hätte ihn der Ältere nicht festgehalten.

Genussvoll erlaubte er es sich, die Augen für den Moment zu schließen und versuchte, die eigene Atmung zu regulieren, während Sanadas rechte Hand sich von seinem Glied löste, während die andere eine ganze Weile über seine Seite streichelte. Dann hörte er, wie das Wasser wieder angestellt wurde. Vermutete, dass sich der Fukubuchou die Hand abwusch. Kurz darauf spürte er einen warmen, feuchten Waschlappen über seinen Rücken und Po gleiten, was er auch nur darum gestattete, weil … weil der Ältere es sich nie nehmen ließ, sich anschließend um ihn zu kümmern. Wenige Momente später wurde ihm seine Shorts sanft wieder nach oben, über seine Beine sowie seinen Unterkörper gezogen sowie sein T-Shirt zurück nach unten.

Schließlich schaffte er es endlich, die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen, wobei er direkt in Sanadas dunkelbraune blickte, die ihn zärtlich über seinen Kopf musterten. Er glaubte, es gab so viel, das der ihm sagen wollte … doch unterbrach das Öffnen der Tür ihren Moment, womit er seine Hygieneartikel in seinen Kulturbeutel packte und nur beiläufig bemerkte, wie Sanada zu den eigenen Sachen ging.

Kurze Zeit später, und nachdem er mal wieder dem Rothaarigen aus Fudomine über dem Weg lief, der sich mit Kirihara fetzte, betrat er sein Schlafzimmer, das er sich mit Momo teilte und stellte seinen Kulturbeutel in sein Nachtkästchen, als ihm ein Zettel auffiel, der in dem Seitenfach davon steckte und ihm eben gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Du fehlst mir.

Ryoma blickte lange auf die Nachricht, bis er sie lächelnd unter sein Kissen schob und sich sogleich unter seine Bettdecke kuschelte. Es waren vielleicht nur drei Worte. Aber … gleichzeitig so viel mehr.  
~*~ Bonus ~*~

Am nächsten Morgen streckte er sich gerade mit Fuji, der vor ihm im Gras saß und sich gerade nach dessen Fußspitzen streckte, als er näher kommende Schritte von links hörte sowie leises Gemurmel.

Etwas neugierig drehte er den Kopf herum, nur um sein Herz beinah aussetzen zu spüren, durch den neckenden, aber intensiven Ausdruck in tiefem Goldgrün. „Saa, Echizen-kun.‟

„Fuji-senpai.‟, murmelte der zurück, nur um Sanadas Blick hingegen intensiv zu halten, bis … „Du fehlst mir auch.‟ Er öffnete leicht den Mund, weil … er nicht gedacht hätte … schließlich wollte Ryoma es noch bis zu einem gewissen Punkt geheim halten, wogegen er nicht einmal etwas gehabt hatte, weil es schon Sinn machte. Aber … Seine Hände lösten sich von Fuji, der ein viel zu amüsiertes Lächeln hinter einer Hand verbarg, während Inui und Renji starrten und sich Notizen machten, doch er konnte sich aktuell nicht weniger um die kümmern. „Also … offiziell?‟

Ryomas Blick schien fast belustigt, durch seine fehlenden Worte. Doch zuckte der nur leicht mit der Schulter, bevor er sich wieder abwandte, als wäre … „Mada mada dane.‟ … es nichts besonderes, dabei war es schon … verflucht … „Echizen!‟, wütete er weniger impulsiv, als geschockt, jetzt einfach stehen gelassen zu werden, während sein Trainingspartner amüsiert vor sich her schmunzelte. „Saa, und da dachte ich, euer Intermezzo von gestern hätte es schon offiziell gemacht.‟

Geschockt starrte er hinab zu Fuji, dessen Lächeln breiter wurde. „Saa, ich stand in der Dusche neben deiner.‟ Ihm klappte der Mund auf, weil … er hatte nicht … Er hatte gedacht, Fuji wäre vor ihm … Schließlich erhob sich der Tensai fließend, wobei der ihm gerade mal zur Schulter reichte und doch war es der Blick, der Sanada sich plötzlich merkwürdig klein fühlen ließ. Und alle im Umkreis von zehn Meter plötzlich dazu brachte, sich von ihnen abzuwenden. Genichirou kannte den Blick von diesem einen Spiel, das Kirihara gegen den Honigblonden gespielt hatte und er hätte nie gedacht … „Saa … ich muss es doch nicht sagen oder?‟, schnurrte Fuji liebevoll, was ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, als wäre es Yukimura, der plötzlich vor ihm stand. „I-ie.‟, wisperte er und schluckte hart, bevor der Tensai die Augen wieder schloss und selig lächelte. Die honigblonden Strähnen diesem so merkwürdig unschuldig ins Gesicht fielen, während die Sonne ihm von hinten einen lächerlich heiligen Schein entgegenwarf, dass er sich beinahe verarscht fühlte.

„Toll. Dann runter mit dir, du willst dir doch nichts beim Training zerren oder?‟, schnurrte es warm, bevor er sachte in die Richtung geschoben wurde, wo sich auch zuvor Fuji gedehnt hatte und hoffte, dass Ryoma und er niemals Probleme haben würden. Andernfalls wusste er ziemlich genau, wer zu ihm käme.

Da kam es ihm auch nie mehr in den Sinn, dass sie von dem sadistischen Tensai bespannt worden sind.  
Erst, als sie sich das nächste Mal in den Duschen über den Weg liefen.

Da konnte er auch gut ignorieren, wie verwirrt ihn Ryoma musterte, weil er jede Kabine dreimal prüfte.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
